Evangelion: a fantasy
by WriteShop
Summary: This is a retelling of NGE as a fantasy set in medieval Japan. The characters are a little older, a little more mature, but still just as screwed up. Characters become more OOC in later chapters, and some hints of mature themes. Added epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**EDITING NOTE: **

_ italics _denotes character thoughts - I tried using brackets, but ffnet stripped them off, so I re-edited all the chapters. some of the later chapters will make a LOT more sense now,

I am trying to write EVA as as a fantasy, set in medeaval japan. I'm going to try to stick close to the original plot, with a few tweaks (characters are about 16 instead of 14, and I deplaced the pseudo christian / buddhist themes with with pseudo assyrian / Shinto, partly because it makes more sense to me, and partly because Anno's themes were just WAY too complicated for me to duplicate) add disclaimer, goals, etc.

Notes:

In this story, I will try to minimize the use of the European style of address and try to stick with the Japanese, though I find I am refering to Gendo Ikari interchangeably as "Lord Ikari" and "Ikari-dono", so be warned.

for other honorifics, I use the following:

-kun superior officer /noble speaking to inferior

-dono lord

-san sir/Mr./Mrs.

-chan affectionate dimunitive

"Welcome home"

Shinji looked up in surprise. He had been standing on the empty docks for almost a half an hour, and had slipped into a glassy eyed trance as he thought about a peice of music he had been practicing last night. In front of him was a woman in a white tunic and black pants, with a red Guard tabard over that. She had a sword at her side and was holding the reigns of a large smoky blue horse.

"I'm Misato - Captain of your father's guard. He asked me to come meet you, as things are a little crazy here right now."

"Oh" was the less than excstatic reply "where is my father? Is he going to meet me?"

"Come on - I'll take you home. Once there, I'll see if your father is available." Misato mounted up, and before Shinji could decide what to do next, she scooped him up and pulled him unceremoniously up behind her.

_ Home. After almost eight years, this doesn't feel like home _

They road at a gallop through the town towards Ikari Keep. Misato saw no need to slow down for turns. Fortunately, there roads were oddly clear of pedestrians.

"Captain Misato, where is everybody?" Shinji asked tentatively, finally taking notice of his surroundings.

Misato almost cringed closer to her steed "It's complicated. There is a state of emergency. I'll explain once we're at the keep"

The pair rounded the last corner and started across the open area towards the fortress. The Castle was a truly impressive behemoth with the outer walls being ten feet thick, and made of some black stone that always felt cold, even in the late summer. Most of it was squat and heavy, Covering the small hill it was built on like a scab, save for one high tower that seemed almost an afterthought, rising crazily from the left side of the main fortress to a height of five stories. It was the largest structure that Shinji had ever seen, save for the Ch'in Forbidden City.

Inside the courtyard, there was chaos, as if to make up for the emptiness of the streets - soldiers were checking their gear, grooms were tightening girths on saddles, servants were rushing to do their masters bidding.

"What's going on?"

Misato got a pained look on her face. "I don't know, but I have a suspicion. Come with me!"

The flamboyant captain barreled across the courtyard towards a blond women dressed in an all white robe "Ritsu! where the hell is the High Lord? I have Shinji, and he said I was to bring him directly to him!"

"I am here." A quiet voice replied. A man dressed all in black stepped from an overshadowed corridor. He had his hair cropped short, like a soldier, and he carried himself like one as well, despite being of middle years. "This is the boy? Prepare him to bond with the Kami-Armor"

"What?" Shinji froze in confusion. _ Nothing makes sense. And nobody is telling me anything. Though that at least I am used to _"Father, what is going on? Where are the soldiers going?" There was a note of panic in his voice, as the sudden chaos after the calm of the coach ride still had him unbalanced.

"The Dragons have awakened, and their assault on humanity begins. An Iron Drake has attacked a caravan just north of the New Edo. The guards are going forth to face it. But without the Kami-Armor, they are unlikely to succeed. You will wear it." The reply was calm, and delivered in a tone that made it clear that debate was futile.

"No! I remember what that thing did to Mother! I won't put it on" Shinji was almost frantic with dread.

"Then these men will die." High Lord Ikari turned his back on his son. "Captain, Order the men out. Take command of the mobile ballista that is at the north gate and join them."

Misato gave Shinji a look before turning to the soldiers "Ok, men. Move out! Sergeant Aoba, you're with me - saddle up!"

As the soldiers started to move out, Shinji looked from them to his father. "You can't do this! You're sending them to their death!"

High Lord Ikari simply turned and walked away, into the same corridor he had walked out of.

_ He doesn't care! About me, about the men, about anything! Why is he doing this? _ Shinji watched the last of the soldiers ride out, slapping their horses to a gallop as they passed the gate. "I'll do it! Father! Stop!"

The blond woman who had been standing to the side throughout the confrontation put a hand on his shoulder as he was about chase after the High Lord. "The Kami-Armor is here. I will help you with it. Come with me." Her voice was cold and commanding. She led Shinji down another corridor to a flight of stairs that spiraled down into a dusty subterranean room. "Lumos" At her soft word, the room filled with light, revealing a twelve foot tall... thing. It looked like a misshapen humanoid wearing some hideous type of samurai armor, dyed the traditional Ikari colors: purple and green. It stood like a statue in the middle of the room, surrounded by boxes of magical paraphernalia and oversized weapons. The room looked to have been hastily abandoned - there were papers spread out on the desks that stood around the room, and one of the weapon racks had been knocked over.

"What do I do?"

The Sorceress in White pointed at a stool pushed up to behind the freestanding Kami-Armor and made a brief gesture. The back of the Kami Armor swung open, revealing a cavity large enough to hold a person. "Stand in there and place your hands in its hands, and think of your lineage as an Ikari."

Shinji stepped inside and tentatively placed his hands inside the Kami-Armor's. The back swung closed, and the armor filled with a thick, viscous goo. "Ahh! What is this? I'm going to drown!" Shinji pushed at the back, trying to open the armor by brute force.

"Don't panic, Shinji - the liquid is Ichor: It's what allows you to control the armor. You can breath it - just take a deep breath"

Once Shinji calmed down slightly, he found that he could indeed breath while submerged under the Ichor. He could even hyperventilate, which is what he was doing currently. _ I am Shinji, of the house Ikari. My father is Gendo Ikari, High Lord. . _ He continued on remembering his lineage as far back as he could - some twenty generations had been drilled into him as a child. But nothing happened. The Kami-Armor stood still.

_ Nothing is happening - I'm useless. I can't do this. Father will be angry with me. Misato will be disappointed with me. Those men will go and die. Just like mother, when she was enchanting the armor _Shinji vividly recalled the scene - he was in the room with his father as Yui was casting the binding spells. But something went wrong - the spell failed, and he watched the soul be ripped from her body by the backlash of the spell.

Shinji couldn't see it, but the Armor's eyes lit up with an unearthly green fire.

_ Mother, how I wish you were still alive and we were all a family _Tears formed in his eyes _ I am so weak _ As Shinji rested his forehead against the armor in despair, the whole thing gave a lurch and took a step forward.

"Excellent, young Ikari." The Sorceress in White smiled a tight smile and nodded. With a motion of her hand, a sheet of brass that had hung on one of the walls shimmered and then showed the courtyard as if through a doorway. "Now quickly - follow the soldiers. With your long legs, you will easily keep pace with the horses."

With a mute nod, Shinji shuffled through the doorway. With each step, he grew more confident of the Kami-Armor, and the creature picked up speed until it was running all out, chasing the last of the guard.

Fortunately, the guards rode on a main road through town on their way to the North gate, for Shinji was not certain that he could navigate some of the smaller alleys in town with his new body. And the armor did feel like it was part of his body, though a trifle numb, and a little awkward, like when he had his growth spurt last year. _ I can do this! _

He caught up with the guards just as they passed the gate. As the rear-most soldier heard the dull clanging of his footsteps, he glanced back and sawed on his reigns in surprise. His horse gave a load neigh as she shied off to the side. The other guards glanced back. After a startled moment, they let loose a loud cheer.

Misato, sitting at the head of a team of horses hitched to what looked like a giant crossbow yelled out "Maya - cast a farspeaking spell on the Armor before he gets too far!"

The young journeyman mage nodded and concentrated, muttering words intently as she made short, choppy gestures. "Done, captain"

"Shinji - can you hear?"

"Misato? Yes - it's like you are standing at my elbow!"

"Good - keep running straight up the road - the drake is just over that hill. But be careful - the Kami Armor spirit is linked to the Kami shrines in New Edo, and it can't go much further than that. When you feel a pull at the pit of your stomach, you have gone too far and you have only minutes before the Armor goes inert. Got all that?"

"Yes, Captain" Shinji's exhilaration faded, as the reality of the situation sank in

"The guards will back you up as best they can. Now GO!"

"Yes, sir!"

Shinji put on a burst of speed, letting the guards fall in behind him. It felt good to be leading people that needed him. In no time at all, he saw the drake - it was a winged dragon, with an ugly, bird-like head and stubby claws. It was circling over a grove of ancient oaks, trying to get at something hiding inside. Periodically, it would spit a job of iron with tremendous force, causing even those majestic trees to shake, and several had already been toppled. But what really surprised him was the suit of Kami Armor laying sprawled against a rock outcrop, as if it had been thrown there. There were deep gouges in its orange paint.

"What? Where did the other Kami Armor come from"

"Never mind that, Shinji - concentrate on the Drake!"

As Shinji put on a burst of speed, the drake spotted the band of soldiers, and with a flutter of wings, it awkwardly turned towards them. As it swooped down, Shinji was froze as he realized that he had forgotten to grab any weapons. _ I'm an idiot _

WHAM

The Drake's front paw shoved the frozen Shinji into the ground as it continued on towards the guards. The soldiers spread out, firing from their bows. The arrows bounced off harmlessly off of the drake as it smashed into a guard, giving him a shake before throwing him into the air.

Undeterred, the closest soldiers drew their swords and charged, only to be smashed aside by the drake.

Shinji gathered himself up and sprang for the drake, grabbing at the hind leg "No!" _ I won't let you hurt anymore of them! _. The drake shook him off, slamming him into the ground. Shinji staggered up, scrabbling to grab anything that he could use as a weapon.

_ I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you hurt them. _

WHAM. A glob of iron shot from the drake's mouth, throwing Shinji into a tree.

Shinji gritted his teeth, almost growling his mantra "I won't let you hurt them"

As his anger grew, he could feel something in the armor encouraging it, like magical adrenaline. At the same time it felt as if the Armor was feeding off of his anger, using it to grow in speed and power. He soon felt almost drunk with the effect.

He staggered forward, grabbing a fallen soldier's sword. The Kami Armor leaped twenty feet into the air, grabbing the drake's foot as it turned to make another pass. Shinji roared out "DIE!" And started awkwardly hacking at the drake, severing a wing.

Both the Drake and the Armor crashed into the ground, but Shinji made a drunken leap at the drake as soon as he gathered his feet.

The ferocity of the attack confused the slow witted Iron drake. It tried to knock Shinji far enough away to bite at him, but each time it did Shinji smashed the claw out of the way and delivered another clumsy blow to the exposed flank. Soon, it was covered in shallow cuts.

"Shinji, the heart - stab it in the heart - that is the only way to kill it!"

"DIE!" Shinji smashed aside the drake's questing jaws and started chopping at the monster's chest. One of his blows must have hit it's target, for all of a sudden the drake stopped moving and collapsed.

Shinji staggered back, almost vomiting, staring stupidly at the now defunct dragon _ I did that? _ A cheer went up from the guards.

Shinji was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He had to be helped back to the keep. After returning the Kami Armor to its storage room under the direction of Misato, Shinji shed the armor and slumped on a welcoming bench, leaning heavily against a crate of spell supplies. He sipped at the tea that somebody had slipped into his hands as he tried to make sense of what had happened during the fight. A rattle of wheels drew his attention as a wagon was rolled through the magical brass by a team of guards - apparently the horses refused to cross through the magic portal.

As the wagon came to a halt, the Sorceress in White rushed over to the orange Kami Armor that lay on it and proceeded to open it. A pair of men then loaded a young woman onto a waiting stretcher. Shinji got a good look at her as she was carried past him towards the door.

_ She's sort of pretty. I hope she's ok _ The woman appeared dazed and there was something wrong with her left arm. But what held Shinji's attention was her startling blue hair. It was cut much shorter than was popular among the ladies of the court, but it suited her, offsetting her pale complexion. As her stretcher drew even with him, her gaze snapped to his, and he was unnerved to see that her eyes were red.

"Misato - who was that? And where did the second Kami Armor come from - I thought the there was only the one?"

Misato finished issuing a string of orders before turning to Shinji "That's Rei Ayanami. And the Kami Armor she wears was a gift from the Daughter of the East Wind." Misato Shrugged and smiled "That's all I know."

"Maybe I should ask father"

Misato restrained a frown "It's worth a try"

Shinji nodded, and leaned back against the crate. He was asleep in moments.

It was several hours later, as Misato was getting ready to head home, she gently reached over and shook the sleeping boy

"Wuh?"

"Shinji - do you have a place to stay? You should get to bed"

"No, I don't know." Shinji paused to gather his foggy thoughts. "I guess I should go ask about that" He replied, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it for now - I have a spare room at my apartment - you can crash there."

Shinji was too tired to do anything more than nod.

(O)

The following day, Shinji staggered out of a strange room. It was late afternoon, and he still felt awful, like a bunch of mad monks had thrown him in a winepress and tried to squeeze out a several bottles of 'Chatteux de Shinji, rouge'

Shinji took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was typical of the rooms in Ikari Keep - dark, brooding, and solid. The one redeeming feature was that it was spacious, or it would have been, if every available surface wasn't covered in junk. The living room was graced with a large wardrobe whose top drawer was pulled open and was doing extra duty as a dirty dish basin. An assortment of clothes spilled off of the table onto the floor, where they joined their brethren. An unsheathed sword was propped up against a pile of armor in one corner, panties hanging off the crossguard.

And that was just the living room. What Shinji glimpsed in Misato's bedroom was far worse. Thankfully the room that he had slept in was empty. It was no doubt intended for a servant or a maid in waiting, neither of which had ever graced this apartment. And survived.

SLAM

Misato's entrance through the front door startled the teen out of his contemplation. The Captain had her arms full of a small keg which she heaved into a corner before tapping it and pouring off a mug of ale.

"YEAAAH!"

Noticing the odd look from Shinji, she smiled and explained "I ran out yesterday, and I didn't have time to get a new keg this morning before work, so I had to skip breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, have you had anything to eat - you must be starving after your exertions yesterday."

When Shinji just nodded mutely, Misato opened up a case labeled "Naval rations" and started rummaging

_ Why does she store her food in that old thing? _Shinji looked on in curiosity, carefully not voicing any questions. _ Wait a minute. That can't actually be... _

"Uh, Captain?"

"Call me Misato - I'm off duty" She gave Shinji an overly perky smile.

"ok, uhm, Misato. Is that.. actually hard tack?"

"Yeah, I have a great recipe for it! And I only have to go shopping once every couple of months - it keeps forever" Misato took the handful of rock hard crackers and threw them into a bowl before covering them with beer. At the sound of the crackers clanging into the bowl, a flap in the wardrobe opened and a penguin waddled out.

"Umm, Cap.. Misato, what is that?" Shinji pointed at the strange creature as he shied away from it.

"Hmmm? Oh, that's Pen-Pen, my cat."

"CAT!"

Misato sighed "Ritsu tried to transform him into a dragon, back when she was just a journeyman, and well, she's not quite certain what happened, but he's been like that ever since. Not that I mind. He's kind of cute this way." Misato reached down and tousled the head feathers of the waiting penguin

"Wark"

"Don't get pushy - your dinner will be ready soon." Misato fished the hard tack out of the beer before putting it on three seperate plates. She next pulled out a jar of fermented fish sauce and covered the moistened crackers with a healthy (?) dollop. Misato then brushed clean the table and set a plate in front of Shinji before taking one for herself and putting the remaining one on the floor for Pen-Pen.

Shinji look at his dinner with trepidation "Uhm, Misato...? Is this safe to eat?"

The Purple haired captain glanced up, slurping down a mouthful "Eat up!" was the cheerful response. Seeing Shinji's continued dubiousness, she added "I'll have you know Pen-Pen loves the stuff."

"WARK" came the happy reply. Warm Water Penguin translation "It's great! Just like mom used to regurgitate for me!"

Shinji tentatively took a bite. His eyes bugged out. He grabbed the flagon of water and poured half of it down into his mouth. He then looked back at the expectant face of his roommate, and then down at the ...meal. "Sigh." _ Well, at least it's not poisoned _ Not wanting to disappoint the woman, he stoically finished his meal (along with two pitchers of water).

"Uhm, Misato? I'm grateful for you letting me sleep here, but I should probably find my own quarters."

"Sorry, kiddo. I checked - the keep is crammed full, and there's nothing available. You can stay here, though. Besides," She leaned in with a leer "Somebody has got to teach you how to have a good time!"

Shinji paled and drew in on himself "Uh, what about father? Shouldn't I live with him?"

Misato settled back down and shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but the High Lord is working on some magic that requires privacy and quiet."

(O)

At the same time, up in the high tower, Gendo Ikari was sitting at a large table empty save for himself and a dozen floating balls of light evenly spaced around it.

"The Marduke project proceeds according to the scenario. The Third child has arrived and has proven.. adequate." the High Lord steepled his gloved hands before his face, concealing his mouth, making his expression even more unreadable

A harsh metallic voice came from one of the softly glowing spheres "The Heart of Adzu has been found. It will be sent."

"What of the Second Child?"

"She is ready to play her part."

(O)

SLAM

"I'm Ho-ome" Misato caroled as she returned. It was now evening.

Shinji looked up from cleaning and assembling a flute. The apartment was much neater now, but Misato didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you play? That's so cute. Can I hear?"

"Only a little" Shinji blushed in embarrassment at the attention. He then blushed harder as Misato leaned over to get a better look at his instrument, giving him more of an eyeful - she was now wearing a loose peasant blouse instead of her guard uniform.

Shinji quickly got up to put the flute away.

"Anyway, I talked to Senechal - That's old man Fuyutsuki -and he wants you to be integrated with the other well-born children - you'll need to know them when you are lord, afterall"

"Also, do you know how to fight?"

At Shinji's blank look, Misato explained, "I mean, a noble born kid like you has usually has been trained in several weapons. It would be a big help with learning how to fight in the Kami-Armor."

Shinji shook his head and looked down. "I know how to use a knife."

"A knife?"

"It's the only weapon that the hostages at the Ch'in court are allowed to learn. And I did a little archery"

"Well, then, we'll just have to teach you! Not a problem" Misato beamed at the despondent Shinji.

Shinji just nodded quietly, feeling inadequate. Misato looked at Shinji, Shinji stared glumly at the floor, shoulders hunched _ poor kid. What happened to him there? _

An uncomfortable silence took hold. "How did father secure my release in the first place?" Shinji asked quietly, playing with the flute in his hands. "They wouldn't tell me much when I was leaving" Shinji recalled being awoken an hour before dawn by a pair of Imperial guards. He had been certain that today he would executed, as he had expected to be almost everyday, but instead the guards simply ordered him to gather his belongings and get ready to leave.

Misato grew more serious "I don't know, but two months ago, there was a sudden flurry of emissaries from the Empire, and shortly afterwards, Lord Ikari announced that you would be coming home."

Misato perked up again "But what matters is that you're home again, so that calls for a PARTY!" She strode over to her private keg and poured off two mugs. She down hers in one swig. "Aahh." Smiling, she held out the other to Shinji, only to find that he had retreated into his room. _ Poor kid. He's really scared to live _

(O)

That night, as usual, Shinji had nightmare. He was back in the Ch'in court, except he was smaller - a child of maybe eight years.

"So what have we got here?"

"It's the new Japanese hostage. His dad did something to piss off the emperor."

It was a pair of larger boys - the sons of a couple of imperial ministers - who had the run of the palace.

"So what did daddy do?" The first, a meaty lad with close-set eyes, stepped forward.

Shinji tried to back away, but the other boy, taller and lankier, and with a smirk on his face, stepped up and gave him a shove. "Where you going, shoe-scum?"

Shinji broke and ran. But the other boys were taller, and they knew the layout of the palace better. It was only a matter of time before the beating started.


	2. Chapter 2

Misato woke up to the smell of Miso soup. _ Mmm, breakfast... Waitaminute! _ She sat up with a jerk and grabbed a handy short sword before opening the door. Peering into the living room, she saw Shinji tending a small fire on which burbled a pot.

_ Oh, right. _

Misato then did a double take _ He cooks? _ she put the sword back and bounced out into the living room "So, you cook? That's wonderful news!" She bent over and sampled the contents of the pot with a spoon resting in the pot. This maneuver caused her nightgown to hang down, giving Shinji an eyeful. The lad turned beet red and started to make strangling noises as he dragged his gaze away and locked it onto the floor.

"So where did you learn to cook?"

"I, um" Shinji instinctively turned to look at Misato as he started his reply, only to blush even more and turn away fast enough to give himself whiplash." Urg, I, well, at the Ch'in court." He answered with the few remaining brain cells that weren't completely paralyzed with embarrassment.

"But didn't they have servants to do that?"

"Yeah, but it was more convenient to do it yourself." Shinji stood up and went to get some bowls. He used the break to regain his composure. "Also, it was safer."

Misato quirked an eyebrow "Oh?" As Shinji handed her a full bowl.

"My first year there, one of the minister's sons thought that one of the other boys was sneaking around with his girlfriend, so he poisoned him."

Misato almost choked on her soup. Deciding to change to a safer subject, She interjected "Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday - you will be going to class with the other castle children starting tomorrow. And I am going to sign you up for weapons practice in the afternoon"

"What? Why?" Shinji whined "I took classes with the Ch'in."

"Yeah, but did they cover Japanese history? Or Japanese politics?" Shinji shook his head no, "You will need both later in life." Shinji's shoulders slumped in defeat "Trust me - I know what's good for you" Misato leaned over again with a teasing smile to ruffle Shinji's hair. Shinji turned purple and fell over backwards.

"OW."

(O) 

Shinji walked with his head down, writing case tucked under his arm when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue haired girl also walking briskly to school.

"Ayanami!"

She stopped and turned to face Shinji as he ran up.

"Are you ok? You looked pretty badly banged up the other day."

"I am well. I heal quickly" She waited to see if Shinji had anything further to say.

"Oh. Uhm, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there in time to help before you got hurt."

Rei nodded, waiting to see if anything more was forthcoming, But Shinji just stared at the ground, consumed by his imagined inadequacy.

Deciding that the conversation must be over, Rei turned and continued walking to school. Shinji followed a few moments later. He was so caught up in his guilt that he did not notice that Rei had slowed so that she was now walking next to him.

They made their way to class like that, side by side, but not aknowlodging each others presence. Shinji did not notice how the adults and children they passed shied away from them.

Class was held in a two story building, near the outer wall of the compound. Like everything else inside Castle Ikari, it was made out of black stone. Once inside, Rei continued on her way, but Shinji stopped in confusion as he realized he hadn't asked Misato which room his class was in. He glanced at the other teenagers in the entry hall - some were walking purposefully somewhere, while others stood in small groups talking quietly. As Shinji looked at them, some glanced back, but Shinji was paralyzed by embarrassment - he couldn't bring himself to go up to any of them to ask for help. He stood there for several moments, like a fish out of water.

"Our class is this way, Ikari-san." Rei's soft voice made him jump - he had not seen her return to his side.

"Come" As she led the way, several heads turned to watch - this was the first time anybody could remember the quiet girl interact with anybody save for the teacher.

Their room was on the second floor, and as Shinji picked an out of the way seat, near the back, Rei took her accustomed spot by the window. Soon the rest of the students drifted in and class commenced. The teacher droned on about how the eruption at Mt Fuji seventeen years ago was caused by Oni, demons, attacking the Celestial Court and that everybody who had seen the event was either blessed or cursed. As he droned into the second hour of anecdotal examples of these 'curses' (and 'blessings' - but he seemed to relish telling about the 'curses' far more), the attention of the students wandered from the teacher to the new student.

"... and when the ox died, it fell on his leg, smashing the farmers leg in two places. And then the Kami cursed him with gangrene ..."

tok.

A wadded up piece of paper landed on Shinji's desk. He stared at it blankly for several seconds. He then glanced around to see who had thrown it, but everybody was pretending to pay attention to the teacher, save for one boy who was slumped on his desk, asleep.

Shinji looked back down at the piece of paper, and then smoothed it out. "Are you lord Ikari's son?" it said.

tok. As he stared at the message, another ball landed on his desk. "Were you wearing the Ikari Armor in the fight?"

Shinji looked around again. This time he saw a small bespectacled boy watching him intently. Figuring he was the one who threw the messages at him, he nodded slightly.

The whole class surged towards him. Shinji froze in place like a rabbit facing a wolf pack, keeping an expressionless mask on his face as the other teens bombarded him with questions.

"How long did you train?"

"Man, you fought pretty wild!"

"Would you like to eat lunch together?"

"Are you really the High Lord's son?"

"What's going on here!" The sensai turned furiously to see what had interrupted his class. "Why are you out of your seats? Is there something more important than my class!" He roared.

The teens fell silent, caught between duty and curiosity. The small boy finally stood up very straight and bowed low to Shinji. "Welcome to the class, Lord Ikari. You honor us with your presence."

"Hai!" The other teens all also bowed low. Having demonstrated their devotion to duty, they broke into a babble again.

"Was that you fighting, or was that some Oni controlling the Armor?"

"Is the Armor really heavy?"

"You going to Kendo practice?"

"I'm going to the baths after class..."

(O) 

Ritsuko was supervising the dissection of the remains of the Iron drake - three burly men were sawing away at the creatures gut as she directed them where to cut.

"Yes - that's the heart: Try to take it out whole - I want to get that to the lab as soon as possible. Careful of the blood - it will squirt out when you sever the arteries, and as we have seen, it is caustic."

"Give me some room!"

Misato was standing two paces back, peering over her shoulder.

"I swear, your the only one around here who doesn't give me the respect I am due!"

"That's probable because I remember going to class with you, back when people weren't too scared to use your name" Misato smirked "Hey, you!" Misato called out to a pair of men with axes who were taking a break around a bush, passing a wineskin back and forth. The pair jerked to attention "That tree over there is too badly damaged - take it down and bring it to the city. Keep the trunk intact - it will make good planks."

Misato turned back to Ritsuko: "So any idea why Wind Armor froze up like that during the fight? Have you had a chance to look at it yet"

"Yes, and I saw nothing wrong with it. I believe the problem resides in the wearer."

"What? Rei? But she's the most reliable kid I've known."

"I believe she didn't care enough about the outcome of the battle to get her suit to perform.. careful! Don't drop it!" Ritsuko became more animated at the workers manhandled the half decayed heart out of the dragon's chest cavity. "Now load it on the wagon and lets bet it back to my laboratory before it completely falls apart. DON'T DROP IT! You drop it, and I will emasculate you with a dull knife. I said MOVE!"

(O) 

Shinji was sitting under a cherry tree, an empty bento sitting off to one side as he absently folded a small square of paper.

"Hey, you were in the armor at the fight?" Shinji looked up to see a big lad of his own age towering over him. But while Shinji was skinny and tended to hunch, this boy was tall and well muscled. He was also standing in an aggressive pose, with his fists on his hips.

Shinji quickly stood up and nodded "uh, yeah, I guess" He replied, talking to the ground.

WHAM

A meaty fist caught him in the shoulder.

"I owe you that for slamming into me an' killing my horse!" The bigger boy just stood there and glared at Shinji

As Shinji struggled back to his feet in confusion, the small boy in spectacles from class stepped from behind the mountain of muscle. "What Touji means is 'thank you for saving my life, Ikari-san you have my undying gratitude'"

The man-mountain broke into a smile "Yeah, what he said."

Spectacles smiled and stuck out his hand "I'm Kensuke Aida, and this big lunk is Touji Suzahara, cadet captain. You going to weapons practice this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I guess. Misato signed me up."

Touji glanced at the origami lying abandoned on the grass and quickly scooped it up. "You make this?" He held up a paper rose.

"Uh, yeah, a friend taught me." Shinji's cheeks colored slightly, but neither of the other boys noticed, as Touji examined the flower like it was a diamond, and Kensuke watched his friend with an amused smile

"Mind if I keep this? This is the best I've seen!"

Kensuke leaned over to Shinji and whisper conspiratorially "Origami is the fashionable way to court a lady nowadays, but the only one that Touji knows how to make is a frog"

(O) 

As Hikari Horaki returned to her chambers after class, she frowned in exasperation - somebody had left another paper frog in front of her door

(O) 

CLACK

CLACK

"OWW!" Shinji almost dropped his practice sword as he clutched his forearm

"I told ya, ya gotta keep that elbow down. Ikari-kun, erg.. -dono" Touji stumbled to a halt: he had been tutoring Shinji in the basics of Kendo while the rest of the boys drilled with the sensai. They were in grassy courtyard at the back of the castle. Most of the girls had been segregated off to music class, though several had skipped out and were sitting on overlooking balconies, ostensibly playing cards.

"Call me Shinji"

"OK, but you gotta pay more attention - if you don't learn this stuff, the next drake'll kill ya" Touji replied in frustration to his inept pupil

"not everyone has a natural talent for breaking heads, Touji" Kensuke looked from the scroll he was reading.

"How come you don't have to do kendo?"

"Because Fuyutsuki decided that I could better serve Ikari-dono as a mage. The bespectacled boy made a face and held up his scroll. "So I have to memorize these 444 words of power by the end of the week. Not that they do anything - a sword's much more useful, in my opinion"

"well, we all have our duty." Shinji struggled to hold the correct pose" I am ready, Touji-san"

The two continued to drill as the rest of the class broke up into pairs for free sparring. It was getting late into the afternoon, and the sun was hot in all that practice armor.

Of a sudden, the clack clack of bamboo sword on bamboo sword died down, and a cold breeze filled the air. Shinji stopped to see what was going on.

Rei Ayanami stalked calmly through the courtyard, heading straight for him. The cadets all quickly melted out of her way.

"Yes, Ayanami?"

"Another dragon has been spotted. We are required at the hall of enchantment." Her message delivered, she turned and walked away, without pausing for an answer.

Shinji goggled after her for a moment before tearing off his helmet and padding and running after.

As he arrived into the chamber, Misato threw him something "Here, put that on! It will be more comfortable. Hurry!"

Shinji ducked behind a stack of crates to put the odd garment on - it was almost as tight as a Ninja's costume, except it was blue and white.

"That will give you more freedom of movement. I'll brief you on the way" Misato helped Shinji into his armor, which started almost immediately this time

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, just like before!"

"Great - Ritsuko cast this one, so it should reach all the way out of the city. The Dragon this time looks like a giant flying frog. We're not certain what it can do, but at a guess, watch out for the tongue. On the plus side, it flies about as gracefully as you would expect a frog to fly"

Shinji nodded as he ran through the bronze.

(O) 

Most of the villagers took shelter inside the bleak walls of Ikari Keep. Kensuke and Touji, knowing the keep as only kids who grew up there could, had retreated to a loft above the stables, where they were out of the press of bodies.

"I wish I could see the battle!" Kensuke peered out of the window in hope that somehow, magically, the outer wall had become transparent since he last looked five minutes ago. He was dancing from foot to foot.

"I don't. 'Cause the only reason for me to see it is if they call up the guard because Shinji couldn't stop the drake." Touji reclined on a pile of hay, a sprig sticking out of his mouth. "It's pretty comfortable right here." He patted his bedding.

Kensuke turned around with a smirk, "Yeah. Most of guys in our class share your opinion."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, remember when Musashi, uhm, 'had his way' with that chamber maid? Well, where do you think they did it?

Touji jerked up "That's disgusting!"

"She's just a servant" Kensuke replied nonchalantly

"No - I mean that I was resting on that!" Touji carefully inspected the straw, moving some aside with his toe before settling back down. Silence reigned for a couple of minutes.

"You think Shinji has a good shot?"

"I don't know - he tries hard, but he's kinda a wimp." Touji paused for a moment, before continuing, "Not that I'd tell 'im so to his face, and not just because he's Ikari-Dono's heir."

Kensuke nodded absently "I bet the Kami armor is already engaging the dragon - they say it can really move!" As he spoke, he clambered up onto the windowsill and stood up, holding onto the edge of the window as he peered into the distance.

(O) 

"Aaargh!" Shinji's Armor slammed into a house, and then was pulled forward and thrown across the plaza, towards a broad boulevard, by the dragon's tongue.

"Shinji, slash the tongue with your Katana when it next attacks you! And retreat towards the city wall if you can - you're too exposed in the marketplace" Misato's voice rang out in his ear. The battle had started at the city gates, but soon Shinji had been buffeted inside, into the marketplace inside the city gates by the dragons powerful attacks.

"I, I'll try" Shinji staggered up taking a passable guard position, like Touji had shown him, and waited.

THWWK - the tongue lashed out

"Haiii" Shinji swung the sword, but he didn't step into position first, so the blow lacked any real power. The protruding tongue again stuck to the armor, flinging the hapless boy down the street. As he rolled down the boulevard, he lost his grip on the sword. The dragon leisurely floated down over the cobble stones.

"Shinji! Retreat towards the keep - we'll call up the Guard to reinforce you!"

"No - I won't give up! It's my duty!." Shinji grabbed the last weapon available to him - a knife - while continuing to mutter "I'll do my duty, I'll do my duty."

"Shinji! Retreat!"

"I won't give up!" Shinji charged the surprised dragon. The monster's tongue lashed out, wrapping around the Ikari Armor's neck at the same time as Shinji stabbed at it's heart. But the dragon's hide was tough, resisting the force of the knife.

"I won't give up, I won't give up" Shinji vision was starting to turn black as he continued to push with all his might on the dagger. "It's my duty". All of a sudden, the tip of the dagger found a chink and slipped in to its hilt, just as Shinji lost consciousness.

As the Armor froze, the dragon collapsed on top of it.

-----

end note:

Yes, I have read Chosen, and it will have had a slight influence on me (though I am not using any D&D / RPG stuff in this story) I was also influenced by Children of an Elder God by John Biles and Rod M.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shinji, you can't hide in your room all day - you really should go to class"

Misato pushed open the door to Shinji's room. It was empty. Again. _ I need to have Ritsuko assign a guardian spirit to watch over him, with him wandering the town all day like this _

(O) 

Shinji was walking aimlessly down the streets of New Edo, staring at the cobblestones under his feet rather than where he was heading. It is a grey overcast day, and the light was starting to fade as sunset approached.

_ I can't even follow orders. I let my passions take control. That's why I keep failing people. _

He kicked a pebble down the street. _ People keep getting hurt because I'm a failure ._

He didn't notice the crowds getting thicker at first. By the time he looked up, he could already see the small stage where the Kabuki puppets were carrying out some play. Curious despite himself, he drifted closer.

"Oh, no - the evil dragon ate my wife!" A puppet, dressed as a caricature of a fat merchant, covered its face with its hands. "If only I had respected my ancestors, MT Fuji would not have erupted! And my poor wife would still be alive!"

Badly played, whiney music came from behind the stage, and another puppet entered, dressed as a Shinto priest "But all is not lost! If you devote yourself to the ancestor spirits, their magic will protect us from the evil dragons! They will send a champion to defeat the evil dragons!"

Triumphant, yet still off key music resounded from behind the stage. Shinji backed away in horror and fled as a smattering of applause drifted from the small audience.

(O) 

"Come on, please - I really need this. You know that I really want to impress her."

"So tell her how you feel." Kensuke replied in exasperation to his friend.

"I can't do that! She'll think I'm some peasant dunce!"

"Then write your own Haiku - the one you wrote about riding to battle was pretty good."

"You think she would like that?" Touji sounded almost desperate.

"...No." Aida sighed "I'll write you another poem for her. I'll get it to you on the way to class tomorrow."

"Thanks" Touji smile with relief, "Could you make this one about her hair? I really like the way she has it in two braids."

Sigh. "Yes, I'll try to work that in." Kensuke gathered up his writing box and the book he had been studying before Touji arrived, "I'm going someplace I can work in peace"

(O) 

Shinji stumbled into the pub - it was full dark outside, and this pub was very thrifty about providing light.

_ Maybe I should head back... After dinner _

Shinji was making his way to the bar through the gloom when a voice called out "Hey, Shinji-san!" He had been so lost in his introspection that he wasn't sure where the voice came from. "Shinji, over here!" He finally spotted Kensuke sitting at a table by the fire, a book resting upside down next to a jug of beer.

"Come join me - there's no way I can drink this much beer, even if it was good. Which it isn't"

Shinji reluctantly made his way to his friend's table, and Kensuke waived to the waitress

"If the beer is so bad here, why do you come here?"

"I come here precisely Because the beer is bad: This is one of the quietest places to study." Kensuke smiled at the waitress as Shinji ordered dinner.

"And you like the waitress?" A smile cracked through Shinji's mask.

Kensuke glanced to make sure that she was out of earshot "Nah - she's not my type." He took a small sip of beer and grimaced "But she is easy on the eyes. How about you? You got anybody your interested in? Or are they keeping you too busy training with the armor?"

Shinji looked down at his hands "I'd rather not talk about it, but I'm not looking right now."

Kensuke broke out in a big smirk "You dog, you're a fast worker! I knew there was something between you and Ayanami!"

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" Shinji waved his hands agitatedly in denial and pushed as far back as the table behind him would allow, to physically distance himself from the allegation. "I'm not dating Ayanami - it's just that I was seeing someone until recently, and I'm not ready to date someone else yet." As Kensuke opened his mouth again, Shinji sat back down and added, firmly "And that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Ok, man, that's cool." An awkward pause was broken by Kensuke asking "So are you going to be in class tomorrow?"

"I guess"

"Yeah, nobody like class with sensei Dreadful, but you will have to know history and stuff when you are the Daimyo. It's your duty."

Shinji nodded glumly

"Want some of the horse piss? It might cheer you up."

(O) 

"I wish we had more options than sticking Shinji in the Ikari Armor" Misato slumped into a chair in Ritsuko's office. It was a small, brightly lit room in the bowels of Ikari Keep. It was just large enough for a small table, a large bookcase and two chairs.

The Sorceress in White didn't look up from transcribing notes from small, crumpled pieces of paper into a leather bound tome. "You know that only the Ikari Bloodline can wield the Ikari Armor - it's a flaw in the design. Don't worry - the Wind Armor is almost fixed, and Ikari-Dono let slip that Soroyu-Dono is sending his armor, along with a properly trained warrior to wear it. But even though it's coming by ship, it may be a while before it gets here."

"Especially if Soroyu doesn't get around to sending it - the fat pig is too much of a coward to wear his own armor - I hear he had a contest to see who could form the strongest bond with it, and the winner got to be the official Soroyu champion" Misato waved her hand disparagingly. "I wouldn't be surprised if at the last minute he changes his mind and decides to keep the Armor at home to baby-sit him."

"Hmm" The Sorceress made a non-committal noise.

"Well, until all this happens, we only got Shinji, so I better whip him into shape."

"Just don't break him."

(O) 

Shinji slumped to the ground with a groan and pulled off his helmet." Oh, man, I hurt"

"You're getting better." Touji settled next to him "Not good, but better."

He laughed and passed a waterskin as Shinji glared at him. The next few minutes pass quietly as the two boys rested and re-hydrated. The soft sounds of music drifted down from a nearby balcony.

Shinji looked up: a group of girls were practicing music, though between sections they would stop to chat or watch the boys practice martial arts.

"How come Ayanami is always alone?" Rei was on a separate balcony, practicing playing a koto.

"I donno, I think she just likes being alone. " Touji paused to think. "Also, she's kind, I donno, scary."

"Scary? She's just a girl."

"I can't explain it, but you look in her eyes, and they're cold. Like you're not even alive to her. And the animals feel it too - they get out of her way as fast as people. You ever notice that the song birds fall silent as she passes by?"

"She's always been nice to me, showing me around and stuff." Shinji replied defensively

"Well, I've never seen her talk to anyone, except to reply to sensei. And that as shortly as she can"

(O) 

Yuki looked up from her embroidery to where Hikari was watching a younger girl that she was tutoring practice her crocheting. "So what do you think of Ikari-Dono's son? Are you going to make a pass at him?"

Hikari recoiled, "No! Why would I? I mean he is kind of cute and all, but he's not my type." . Hikari was dressed in a beautiful dark blue silk kimono, with an intricate pattern of flowers embroidered on. It was very elegant. Unfortunately, it didn't suit her at all - it was too demure and retiring. It had been her older sisters.

"You should go for the biggest fish you can, and they don't come bigger than the Daymio's son" the three girls were sewing in one of the tower rooms, with all the shutters flung open to let in light and air. All three were Ladies-in-Waiting, with Hikari Horaki as senior Lady-in-Waiting. It was an odd arrangement, seeing as there were no female Ikaris for them to wait upon at this time, but minor nobility still insisted on sending their daughters, in the hopes that they would find an advantageous marriage.

"Besides, what makes you think he would be interested in me?" Hikari finished disparagingly. The younger girl continued working, trying to ignore the conversation between her seniors, like a well behaved lady. But with limited success - this was juicy gossip.

Yuki shook her head, "You have the best manners, and you got the talent to run a noble's household. If you don't get a high ranking boy to propose to you, your father will marry you off to some elderly noble with the money for a large bride-gift.. And you know it!" While Hikari was not classically beautiful, she was pretty, and she had the poise that was so dearly valued by the nobility. Of course, if she stopped wearing her hair in pig tails, that would help too. But none of the other Ladies-in-Waiting dared question her taste - She didn't get to be 'senior' by being a shy wall flower.

"Well, there IS someone that I like..." Hikari walked over to a chair in front of a window and settled into it, picking up her sewing.

"Who? Is he noble?" Sensing the uncertainty in her prey, Yuki pounced for the kill

"I.. I don't want to say." Hikari refused to look up from her sewing.

"Well, if he's not a noble, your father will never permit you to marry him"

(O) 

A knock sounded on the door to Katsuragi residence

"Can you get that, Shinji? It's Ritsuko"

The young man sighed and put down the skillet in which he was cooking.

"Good evening, Akagi-san."

"Hello, Shinji." Sniff, sniff, " It smells good - is it safe to assume that Misato won't be attempting to poison us tonight?"

Shinji smiled weakly, "No, Akagi-san. I did the cooking."

"Good then," The sorceress clapped her hands together in anticipation as she entered, pausing on to slip off her shoes. She was soon joined at the table by Misato, clutching a mug of her staple.

Ritsuko leaned back and took a few minutes to look around the apartment as Shinji finished assembling dinner. "Misato, I'm impressed! I didn't think you took your duties as hostess so seriously."

"What are you talking about? The purple haired women frowned at her friend.

"You cleaned!" A mischievous twinkle appeared in Ritsuko's eye. "I mean, I can actually see the floor, and I don't have to fight off your clothing to get a chair! Your place is down right... homey."

"Wark!" Pen-Pen happily signalled his agreement as he warbled out of his cupboard to see if he could cajole some pre-meal snacks from the food-provider.

Misato shook her head, as she thought quickly of some way to evade the ribbing "No, that's Shin-chan's work. He is a hard worker - we will have no trouble finding him a good wife!"

Shinji, was just setting the bowl of noodles down on the table, almost dropped it as he started to choke. "I hope you are joking, Misato! I am much too young! Besides , there aren't any noble born girls my age around here, and I have to marry a noble, right?" Shinji asked desperately as his voice rose in pitch

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun, I'm only teasing you" Misato beamed at him.

The rest of the dinner went off smoothly, with the two women chatting about work and reminiscing about absent friends. Even Ritsuko unwound enough to have a couple of beers. Finally, as the night wound to a close, The sorceress in white staggered up. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Shinji. And Misato, it was a pleasure as always, but I should be getting back - we have more tests tomorrow, and I need to get up early to prepare for them."

As she turned to go, she put her hand her pocket and swore " I completely forgot - I have to get this charm to Rei before tomorrow - her previous one is all worn out." Ritsuko did not look at all happy at the prospect - her shoulders hunched and a frown formed on her face.

"Charm?" Inquired Shinji

"Yeah." Seeing the boys blank look, Ritsuko continued "I guess nobody explained to you, but Ikari Keep is heavily warded - you can't even enter it unless you have sworn an oath to the Ikaris, and certain part of it can only be entered by someone of the Ikari blood, or a person bearing an appropriate charm" She held out a small bracelet "This contains three strands of hair from your father. It's good for about a month - after that, the hair is too old and needs to be replaced."

"And you need to get that to Rei tonight?"

"By afternoon at the latest - the area where the Kami armor is stored is among the most heavily warded in the castle."

"Well, I will see Ayanami for class tomorrow, so I can give it to her then."

The Sorceress visibly relaxed, "Would you? That would be a big help."

"Not a problem"

(O) 

There was a problem. Shinji was sitting in his usual seat in class, listening to the Sensai drone on about MT Fuji yet again, but Rei wasn't in class. She seemed to show up for class as the whim took her, and today, her seat by the window was empty.

_ I'm going to have to go straight to her apartment as soon as class is done. _ Shinji clenched tightly to the edge of his desk in anxiety _ Of course, that assumes that my head doesn't explode from boredom. How can sensai's superstitious tales do me any good? _

As soon as sensai brought the class to an end, abruptly cutting off his rambling to assign several chapters of reading for the next class, Shinji leaped out of his chair and headed for the front of the class.

"Horaki-san!" The senior lady in waiting turned in surprise "A moment of your time, please. I need to deliver something to Ayanami. Do you know where her room is?"

Hikari nodded, giving directions to an area deep inside the castle, near the store rooms. "When you go, could you also drop by the assigned reading for today?"

"Sure."

"Thank you" Hikari smiled and bowed, forcing Shinji to bow back before turning to leave. Yuki, who was hovering a safe distance behind Shinji mimed at Hikari to follow the boy. Hikari frowned in exasperation and shook her head as she approached her friend.

"Well, if you aren't going to be sensible and go after him, do you mind if I try my luck?"

Hikari smiled, almost laughing at the other girl, "Sure, go ahead."

Meanwhile, Shinji was making his way towards Rei's apartment. He soon found himself walking down long, poorly lit corridors that had almost no doors. _ This place is creepy. It's no place for a girl to live. I bet the only thing alive around here besides her are rats _

When Shinji finally arrived at Rei's door, he was further appalled - it was badly warped, and lacked a lock. When nobody responded to his knock, he gently pushed on the door, and to his surprise, it readily swung open.

Pausing to take off his shoes, he entered "Ayanami-san? Are you here?" The room was empty of any furniture save a bed and a single chair. The walls were smoke stained, and the air was stale. A thin patina of mold covered the walls near the ceiling _ It looks like a broom closet... It looks like my room at the Ch'in court _

"Ayanami?"

"Yes?"

Shinji leaped at the quiet voice from just behind his left shoulder. He tried to turn around, but his foot slipped on something, and he whirled around off balance, landing on something soft.

He lay there, stunned, until a soft voice asked. "Ikari, please get off of me. You are heavy."

Shinji looked down, to realize that he was resting on Rei Ayanami. A naked Rei Ayanami, to be precise. He leaped up, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't hear you walk up!" Still flustered, he whirled to face away from Rei.

Shinji's mind whirled, trying to find some way out of the pit of embarrassment that he found himself in "Here - I came to bring you this!" He stuck the charm out behind his back. It was gently taken from his hand

"You may turn to face me Ikari, if it will make it easier for you to converse with me."

Shinji cautiously peered over his shoulder, to find Rei staring at him with curiosity. Still naked. "Aagk!" He whirled back again, almost giving himself whiplash, "Put some clothes on! Do you always walk around naked?"

"I am inside my home. It is acceptable"

"Not when you have visitors!"

"You did not ask my permission before entering."

"I did! You didn't reply!"

"..."

When no reply was forth coming, Shinji continued "Well, I guess I'll be going now." He waited for a reply. None came. Shinji nodded and started for the door.

"We are expected for tests. I will accompany you there."

Shinji stopped at the oddly worded request. While he waited for Rei to dress, he commented "You should get a lock for the door - it isn't safe - this far away from everybody else, you never know what could happen. You could get hurt."

"My safety is not important."

"I think it is!"

"..." Rei made a non-committal noise before joining Shinji outside the door, fully dressed now. They made their way to the Armor without any further conversation. Both were used to silence, and neither found it a burden.

As they walked, Shinji recalled Touji's comments _ She's not scary. weird, and a little too direct, but she's trying to be nice _. Caught up in his own thoughts, he did not notice the blue haired girl casting periodic quick glances at him.

(O) 

Shinji was floating in the Ichor inside his Armor . "How much longer will the test be, Misato?"

Misato was watching as Ritsuko and her assistant, Maya, were working various magical paraphernalia, periodically casting a cantrip for some mysterious purpose. "We just need to see how well your bond to the armor is progressing. The stronger your bond, the faster the armor will be, and stronger."

"And we want to see how well Rei re-connects with the Wind armor after the repairs." Added Maya.

"I'm getting hungry - we've been in here for hours!"

"I know - but Rei isn't complaining, and you don't want to be beaten by a girl, do you?" Misato asked playfully

"It's not a contest! Besides, she had lunch and I didn't"

"I am sorry, Ikari-san. If I had known that you lacked nourishment, I would have seen that you were provided with some." The quiet, formal voice came from the Wind Armor, surprising everybody.

Before anybody could say anything, an exhausted guard sprinted into the room. "Captain, another dragon has been sighted - it just flew past outpost 14. They report that this one is a Fire Drake! It attacked the outpost with its fire from the air"

"Thank you, sergeant! Sit down for a minute - I will have messages for you soon" Misato then turned to Ritsuko "How are their numbers?"

Ritsuko glanced down at a book in which words and numbers were coalescing into being as she watched, as if the ink was seeping up from under the page. "Shinji's bond has been steadily improving - he should be able to move the armor like it was his own body now." She glanced at her book again, before continuing grudgingly "Rei's are adequate, they're actually a little higher than last time, but I lack confidence in them until I can carry out further tests."

Misato nodded and turned to the two teenagers in the Kami Armor "Ok, prepare to sortie. Shinji, you said you know how to use a bow, correct?"

"Y-yes, Captain."

"Good - you will take a Yumi, and use it engage the dragon if it does not approach close enough for sword work. Rei, I want you to grab a shield and a Yari spear- your job will be to protect Shinji so he can concentrate on getting a good shot."

The Wind Armor drew up straighter. "Hai!"

Shinji took a 17 foot high Yumi off of a set of hooks on the left wall while Rei pulled an equally monstrous Yari out of a crate of weapons. "Pardon me, Sorcerous, erg, Ritsuko-san? I thought that our weapons could only hurt the dragons if they were being held by the Kami Armors?"

"That's mostly true, but I personally enchanted the arrows for your bow so that they would pierce dragon hide. There are only six, so make your shots count."

"Yes, sorceress!"

Misato continued, "That reminds me: Maya - take Aoba and prep the Flame catapult that Ritsuko enchanted. I very much doubt you'll get a chance to use it - from the report, this dragon is just too fast, but it will be good practice for you."

"Hai!"

After the two teens exited through the bronze, they did not have long to wait.

a Yumi is a Japanese long bow. A human sized version is 7 feet tall, and it is designed to be held 2/3 of the way down the length of the bow, so as to give the archer as strong a grip as possible.

A Yari is a Japanese spear.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick comment about beer: I am aware that bear was not a staple in medieval Japan, but the problem is that Sake is a hard liquor. People don't drink Sake just because they are thirsty - it is consumed in an almost ritualistic fashion. And if you drink at other times, it's obvious that you're trying to get drunk. There is a stigma attached.

On the other hand, beer was drunk in many places (in Europe) as a staple, either because the water wasn't safe to drink, or as a side dish with dinner (they brewed their beers dark & heavy back then). It was easy to tell yourself that you were just having an extra 1-2 beers because you were thirsty or hungry.

And that is how Misato was portrayed in the show - as somebody who started as a social drinker, and then slowly, without her notice, slipped out of control.

So, for the sake of the story, I put in the anachronism.

Ok, enough talk - here's the story:

As the two Kami armors darted out, they were confronted by the sight of a European style dragon circling overhead. It was a powerful, yet lithe monster. It was beautiful, like a great cat.

But the teens had no chance to appreciate it, as the dragon let loose with a burst of flame, setting a temple on fire. They ran up onto the battlements of Ikari keep.

Shinji lined up his Yumi and pulled the arrow all the way back _ Aim high. Pull all the way back. Release _ Shinji swung up the bow as he tracked the dragon across the sky. _ Aim high. Pull all the way back. Release _. Shinji breathed in _ Aim high. Pull all the way back. Release _ and released his arrow.

He stood and watched the arrow fly - it was a good shot, but at the last moment, the dragon saw motion out of the corner of its eye and twisted sideways. The arrow only grazed it.

"Damn" Shinji reached down to knock another arrow. He was just about to draw the bow when Rei slammed into him, pushing him down and almost making him roll off the catwalk.

"What are you..."

FWOOSH

A stream of fire parted on either side of Rei's shield as she stood straddling over his prone armor. The dragon finished his pass and turned to start another attack run.

Shinji staggered up and fired a quick shot, more out of desperation than in hope of hitting anything before grabbing Rei's shoulder "Come on!"

Shinji darted for a nearby watchtower, which poked twenty feet above the battlements. Rei followed, keeping her shield high and one eye on the dragon

FWOOSH

The fire caught them as they were almost to the tower. As Rei stood fending off the fire, Shinji desperately knocked another arrow and fired. This one was badly charred by the flames, and it bounced harmlessly off of the dragon's snout

"Shinji!" Misato's voice resonated in his head "Don't panic! Make your shots count. Remember to take the time to aim."

"Yes, Captain"

As the dragon wheeled around, Shinji turned and darted into the tower, scrambling through the man-sized doorway on all fours, and out onto the battlements on the other side, where he abruptly stopped. The dragon made another attack, but it was confused, not seeing Shinji on top of the tower, where it expected him, so it as it passed by the watchtower it circled about to take a better look.

THOCK

Shinji's arrow caught it at the base of it's neck. The monster roared in rage and hurled itself at Shinji, it's jaws snapping at his head. Shinji stumbled backwards in fear, collapsing against the crenalations of the outer wall. But at the last minute, the fire drake pulled up and away, to avoid being impaled on Rei's spear.

The dragon again released a stream of flame, more intense then any before. It was so hot that the flames were white when they hit Rei's shield.

_ Aim high. Pull all the way back. Release _ Shinji stood at the ready behind the Wind Armor, tracking the dragon as it swooped in, belching fire at the two of them. Finally, the dragon pulled up for another pass, and that is when Shinji released.

THOCK

The arrow plunged deep into the dragon's chest. It's wings twitched and its limbs spasmed, and then it plunged to the ground. It landed heavily and did not move.

_ I... I did it. And I even have an arrow left! _ Shinji felt oddly proud of that simple fact. Just then, the Wind armor caught his eye as it slumped down. The shield that it had held was gone, and the armor was blackened by the fire.

"Rei!" Shinji opened his armor and clambered over to the Wind Armor, "Are you ok in there? Rei!" He pulled at the release catch, trying to get the armor open, but to no avail.

And more ominously, there was no response from inside. Shinji started to panic, pulling harder at the still hot lever, not even noticing the steal searing his hands.

Finally, the armor swung open, revealing a badly battered Rei

"I am well, Ikari-san"

Shinji collapsed in relief against the outer wall. "I am glad" He placed one of his hands into his mouth to cool it off.

A small smile slips out on Rei's face, transforming her from a living statue to a pretty, if shy, girl.

(O) 

Misato staggered out of bed.

WHUMP

"&$#. Where's the door?" Misato muttered under her breath as she fought a battle to get out of her room. "Arh! what idiot left that there!" Misato tripped into the living room, as usual clad only in a loose night gown.

Shinji was already up, making breakfast, and he watched this scene with amusement. As Misato stumbled in his general direction, he held out a mug of ale, pursing his lips in disapproval.

glug, glug, glug.

pop.

One eye opened

pop.

Then the other.

"Yeea-haa!" Misato let out her usual morning shriek. "That, Shinji-kun, is the breakfast of champions!"

"If you say so, Misato. Do you want some Miso soup and rice to go with your 'breakfast of champions?'"

"Yeah, Yeah. I got to keep my strength up" Misato sat down at the table and tucked in. "You know, I am going to go visit your classes to check up on your progress today." This was said around a mouthful of rice.

_ Ancestors. What did I do to deserve that? _ "You don't have to, Misato. I am doing just fine - you saw the report from sensei"

Misato slurped up some miso soup "He said that 'you were doing as well as could be expected', which is not the same thing. Besides I would be delinquent in my duties if I didn't check up in person." slurp "also, I want to see how your martial arts is coming"

(O) 

Gendo Ikari sat in a private dining room, eating breakfast when a dull looking man walked in and bowed.

"Yes?"

"Three more Daymio have agreed to start enchanting Kami armor, now that the Dragons have returned."

"Good." Gendo took a tiny sip of sake and smiled coldly "They didn't expect our predictions to come true, did they?"

"No, but they are now more than eager to make up for their past mistakes."

"What of Kyoto?"

"they are holding out, but they will agree in the end."

Gendo nodded "they fear losing trade if they divert their mages. But they will realize that there is no other option, if they wish to survive. Good"

The man bowed and departed

(O) 

"She's such a babe!"

Shinji was on his way to do more testing in the Ikari armor, and Touji and Kensuke were walking with him. The trio had just left Kendo practice, and the other two had been raving non-stop about Misato since Shinji's guardian had dropped by to check up on his progress.

"I can't believe the whole class made such an ass of themselves like that - you should see her in the mornings - she's a complete slob!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing her, first thing in the morning", Touji replied with a leer.

This earned him a dark look from both his companions "What! You agree with me, don't you Kensuke?" He asked defensively

"Yeah, " a smile broke through Aida's disapproving frown "If we could get some pictures of THAT, we could make a bundle!"

Seeing Shinji's puzzled look, Touji explained "Ken has a spell that will draw a picture of whatever he's looking at instantaneously. We've been trying to figure out some way to sneak it into the girl's baths, so we can get some really good pictures."

As the three approached the restricted area, Kensuke called out - "So we'll go into town after your tests?"

"Yeah - but don't wait up for me - we'll meet up at the Quill and Flagon for dinner" Shinji was referring to a pub that was a popular hangout for youth from the castle.

(O) 

Shinji and Rei were in their respective armors. The test had been going for over an hour now, and had nearly as long still to go.

"Ok, concentrate on moving your left hand. That's right" Maya was running the tests today, as they were routine, just a way of improving the bond between the wearer and the armor. The armors had been lowered into giant vats of Ichor so as to restrict their motion.

_ I'm bored. _

"Rei?"

"Yes, Ikari-san?"

"Call me Shinji"

"Very well, Ikari-san"

A pause ensued. "Rei, why do you do this? I mean wear the armor and fight dragons?

"I do not understand"

"I mean, you nearly died the first time, yet you got back into your armor, even when Ritsuko wasn't completely sure it was repaired right, to go do it again. Why?"

"It was my purpose."

Some time passed as the two teens carried out various motions in their armor. Finally, a very diffident Rei asked "Ikari... Shinji-san?"

Shinji started, "Yes?"

"Why do you fight?"

"... Because it is my Duty. I don't want to - I don't like the way the armor makes me feel, but I am Ikari-dono, so I don't have a choice."

There was another slight pause, as Maya checked the enchanted logbook, and adjusted the viscosity of the ichor, making it thicker. "Ok, try the whole sequence of motions again, from the top."

"Rei, do you get that from your armor?" Shinji asked quickly, somewhat embarrassed to be asking a personal question of the girl, "I mean, when you get angry, does the armor increase the anger, making you act, I don't know, like a drunk?"

"I do not get angry"

(O) 

"Ok, we're all done here."

Shinji staggered out of his armor, feeling exhausted, retching out the Ichor from his lungs. He was surprised to see his father walk into the room. Shinji tried to straighten up and act as presentable as he could, given that he was covered in greenish slime, but his father walked right by him to Rei, who was standing unperturbed as always.

_ I wonder what he wants? _ Shinji watched his father talking to Rei. They both seemed more animated than he saw either one to be otherwise. _ I wonder what they are talking about? _

The two were still talking as Shinji made his way to the bathing room, to clean up. By the time he came out, they were gone. Shinji felt an odd sense of abandonment, even though he hadn't expected them to wait for him. Nevertheless, it was... odd for a father to ignore his child in favor of his child's compatriot.

Shinji made his way to town at a leisurely pace, watching the townsfolk living out their small dramas.

"I can't believe that High Lord Ikari let that Dragon get all the way into the city"

"yeah - a friend of mine lost half his warehouse!"

The two men were loading bales of cloth onto a wagon from a large shabby building. "And I can't even ask the spirits to intercede for him - my favorite Kami shrine was burnt to the ground!"

As Shinji continued past them, the tone of conversations that he heard were similar. They weren't angry yet, but many were surprised at how much damage was done to the city. Especially the temples.

_ I should have done more. If I had been better, the city wouldn't have been burnt. Even father is disappointed with me. That must be why he doesn't talk to me _ As Shinji slipped further into guilt, he noticed a surprisingly familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He jerked to a shocked stop.

Shinji was passing through a district littered with inns for travelers, and the street was crowded, but he immediately turned towards the half seen person and pushed his way through the traffic.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going, punk!"

"You want a fight?"

Shinji ignored all of the comments, squirming out of the way as one beefy middle aged man made a grab for him, until he was at the alley where he had seen the face. But there was nobody there.

Shinji looked around craning his neck when he saw a flash of motion from down the narrow alley. He tore off down it, almost bowling over a young woman with short brown hair who was trying to open the kitchen door to one of the inns.

"Mana!" Shinji's face lit up "What are you doing here?" He asked the petite woman. She had a very pretty face and startling green eyes, and she looked to be Shinji's age.

Mana started, her face registering her surprise. She cast a glance at the door nervously before smiling in joy. "Shinji-chan!"

Shinji enveloped the small woman in a tight hug and kissing her deeply. After a minute, he pulled back so as to be able to see her, but without letting go "I missed you. I really missed you."

Mana nodded agreement before lowering her head against Shinji's chest.

"So how did you get here? I thought you were still a prisoner at the Ch'in court?"

Mana shook her head, "The emperor decided that my father was no longer a threat, shortly after you left, so my uncle came to take me home." She glanced down at her feet guiltily, "I convinced him that I wanted to do some shopping in New Edo, so we stopped here for a few days." She looked up defiantly "It's partly true! I have nothing to wear" She glanced back down "But that's not the main reason."

Shinji drew her in close. "So where are you staying?"

"Here" She pointed to the doorway that she had been trying to get in through "The Wandering Minstrel. I better get back." She again looked guilty, "My Uncle doesn't know that I snuck out. If he catches me, he'll be upset."

Shinji smiled and nodded, "When can I see you again?"

"I'll try to sneak out tomorrow afternoon. Can you meet me at the market by the east entrance? I saw there were puppet shows there."

Shinji released her and gave her a kiss. "Ok"

As Mana slipped in to the building, she turned back to Shinji and whispered "I love you"

(O) 

The following morning, as Shinji was making his way to class in a distracted daze, he was somewhat surprised to find Rei walking along side. The two continued on in silence for several minutes, before curiosity got the better of Shinji: "Rei, what sort of person is my father?"

"I do not understand the question, Ikari-san."

"Well, I saw you talking to him yesterday after the tests, so I thought you might know better than me, seeing as he and I never talk."

When Rei did not answer, Shinji realized that he had not phrased his statement as a question, "So what do you think of my father?"

"I can not answer that."

"Well, what did you talk about yesterday?" Shinji asked, exasperated.

"Ikari-Dono informed me that I am to be your wife."

Shinji staggered to a stop, choking. "You must have misunderstood him! My father must have been joking."

Rei stared Shinji intently in the eyes, "I do not believe I was mistaken. He made his intention quite clear."

Shinji stared at Rei for a moment in shock before turning and racing away, towards the main keep. He barreled past servants going about their duties, racing up to his father's office.

The door to Gendo's office slammed open before an enraged Shinji: "Father, how dare you!"

"I dare many things. Would you care to inform me of the cause of your tantrum?" Gendo looked up from the report that he was entering into a ledger to stare coldly at his son. He steepled his gloved hands before his face as he did so, giving him an even more distant look.

"Rei just informed me that you intend that we wed!"

"That is correct." Gendo lowered his hands and picked up his pen, tacitly dismissing Shinji as he returned to his ledger.

"Why? And why wasn't I informed of your plans?"

"I see no reason to keep you appraised of all that I do. I have my work, and you have yours. You would have been informed of the wedding when I was ready to announce it."

"But you still have not told me why, father."

Gendo looked up in irritation at Shinji "I do not have to justify myself to you." He turned back to his ledger. Shinji continued to stand, watching him. Finally, Gendo relented "The townspeople are likely to panic and become unruly as the war against the dragons continues: they are simple, and prey to strong emotions, but they are easily distracted by the prospect of a wedding celebration. I will announce the betrothal when it will do the most good, and not before."

Gendo glanced up at Shinji "You are not to mention the wedding to anybody until it is announced." He glanced back down and jotted down some numbers in the ledger, "Dismissed"

Shinji stared at his father for a moment more before leaving, slamming the door behind him. unnoticed by the young man, a figure stepped out of the shadows and took up his usual post at Gendo's elbow.

"Is that the only reason?" Fuyutsuki asked quietly.

"No - the wedding will also serve to justify Rei's continued presence at Ikari keep, despite her poor performance in the Wind Armor, to the Marduke conspiracy"

(O) 

Shinji didn't go to class that day, instead going down into New Edo _ Is that all I am to father? A chit, a marker to trade? First as a hostage to Emperor Sung to make peace, now as... what? A pawn in some arcane game? I thought that maybe he ransomed me from the Ch'in because he cared for me, or that at least he needed me as an heir. But I am not even that _ Shinji carefully pushed back the anger, hiding it behind the blank mask that he had cultivated in a hostile court, until even he couldn't tell that the anger was still there. He wandered the city streets despondently, before finally making his way to the Eastgate market. This was some distance from Ikari keep, in a working class area. Most of the peddlers were selling staples - rice, oil, sake. It was a cheerful area, though, with several Kabuki shows entertaining crowds of poorly dressed children.

"Shinji! I thought you wouldn't come!" Shinji was snapped out of his funk by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle and a face burying itself in his chest

Shinji smiled as he kissed Mana, "Sorry I'm late - my father is driving me crazy."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mana looked up at his face with concern.

"No, not right now. How about we go get something to eat, and you can tell me about all the gossip that I missed out on these past weeks?"

"And then maybe we can go somewhere private?" Mana blushed.

(O) 

It was later that evening, as the pair strolled around the Eastgate market, stopping periodically to listen to musicians and storytellers, Mana commented "You know, it feels very strange, being able to walk around like this."

"Yeah, I know."

The two were holding hands as they walked, something they never dared do in public at the Ch'in court, for fear of attracting the wrong sort of attention.

"You know, you were the only thing that kept me sane. Without you, I, I don't know what I would have done."

Mana smiled, "And the same goes for me." Her smile faded, and she looked around nervously.

"Shinji... I have to go - my Uncle will get suspicious if I am out too late."

"Oh." Shinji stopped, and then added, awkwardly "do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you." Mana gave a quick smile and kissed Shinji on the cheek. "See you" She was almost running.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, same place?"

"Ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I could do a Jet-Alone chapter, but that episode only worked because we didn't know what the Evangelions were at thetime. Also, anything I wrote wouldn't fit into the flow of my story very well, so on to the good stuff instead:

Chapter 5

Shinji was absent mindedly throwing together his school supplies - a sheaf of paper into his paper case, pens and brushes into the writing kit, and some left-over rice into the bento, for lunch. His mind was on seeing Mana later that day, so he didn't notice that Misato was awake and cheerful at a surprisingly early hour (for Misato, that is).

"Shinji - I sent a note to your sensei that you won't be in class today."

"I won't?" Shinji stopped in his tracks, completely befuddled, "Why not?"

"Because I thought a field trip would do you good." Misato beamed at the confused teenager and took a big gulp of ale.

"But, I, But.."

"Besides, the Third Kami Armor is arriving today, and it is your duty to welcome the wearer."

Shinji sighed, and his shoulders drooped, "You're right. So where are we going?"

"To the docks! The Kami Armor is arriving by ship from the Soroyu protectorate."

Shinji nodded and glumly put his school supplies away.

(O) 

Shinji rode down to the docks on a mild mannered gelding. He was supposed to be following Misato, but he quickly lost track of the captain, as she rode like a daredevil, barreling down the streets on an overexuberant stallion. Several people had to fling themselves bodily out of her way for fear of being crushed.

Once at the docks, he was confused as to where to go next until he saw a cluster of people standing around. It was Misato and Ritsuko, accompanied by several of the guard officers that Misato trusted to help with the Armors, such as Aoba and Makoto.

To Shinji's surprise, at the outskirts of the group were Kensuke and Touji, as well as several of the Ladies in Waiting. Kensuke was leaning in towards Touji in a conspiratorial fashion, periodically making small gestures towards the girls. It was these two that Shinji approached

"Kensuke, Touji, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kensuke caught word that the new Armor was arriving, and you know how he is - there was no stopping him" Touji rolled his eyes as Kensuke took a step back, looking non-challant.

"Oh, yeah? I don't seem to recall you putting up an argument after I mentioned that the wielder is a girl!"

"Hey!" Touji glanced quickly at where Hikari was standing before he made as is to smack his smaller companion, who nimble darted away.

"There's the fleet!" Misato pointed up the river. There, a large barge was being rowed downstream, towards New Edo. The barge was accompanied by a half dozen sailed ships. They were all keeping to the middle of the river, where the barge wouldn't risk running aground.

"They're making good progress." Kensuke peered at the flotilla "Those barges are heavy, and they only have 20 oars to the side. They must have really strong rowers!" He frowned "Or more likely, they are going to be exhausted to the point of uselessness as soon as they get here."

"It's a good thing that there are no pirates this close to New Edo, because the rowers will be too tired to evade them." Kensuke shook his head in disapproval, "You never exhaust your men like that - you need some reserves for emergencies!"

Touji sighed theatrically," Yes, but you said it yourself, the waters here are safe. What could happen?"

As the words left Touji's mouth, there was a loud splash out on the river as a huge Something rose out of the water and smashed into the lead sailing ship.

"Ancestors! A dragon" Aoba looked like he was about to run for it.

"Ritsuko, is there any way to get an Armor out to those ships?" Misato asked appraisingly.

"No - not in time. I have spells that might do the job, but it would take several hours to get them set up." The Sorceress in White replied dispassionately "They're on their own."

"What about the Flame catapult?"

"It's at the keep - It doesn't have the range to hit the middle of the river."

"Well, you better work on that, Sorceress!"

Just then, the serpentine dragon reared out of the water again and plunged at another ship, snapping off its mast.

"Ok, then, Shinji, mount up behind me - we'll load you into the Ikari Armor so that you will be ready in case that monster comes ashore." She turned he stallion and mounted up.

Shinji was just about to leap up behind her when Kensuke, who had been glued to the events taking place in mid river, called out, "Look - an Armor"

"It's the Soroyu armor!"

A red Kami Armor had taken up a guard position on the prow of the barge. It was wielding a pair of Chinese broadswords: One it held in front, vertically, while the other it held parallel to the ground over its head, with a red tassel hanging off the end of the hilt, swaying gently in the wind.

The Serpent reared back and lunged for the brightly colored delectable morsel. At the last moment, the Soroyu pivoted aside and slashed down with the sword that was over it's head, embedding it deep in the monster's neck!

The Sea dragon reared back, roaring.

The Soroyu armor switched to a two handed grip on its remaining broadsword and took up a guard position.

The Sea dragon disappeared under the waters. As it did, the Soroyu Armor leaped to a close-by sailing ship, and just in time: the Sea Serpent surfaced under the barge, almost tipping it over, scattering oars and sailors across the water.

The monster took a moment to get its bearing. When it spotted the Soroyu standing in guard on the rear of the neighboring warship, it gave a roar and lunged. The Soroyu ducked and lunged forward, striking upwards with its sword as the monster's body passed by overhead.

The Sea Dragon disappeared under the waters with the second sword buried in it.

Several seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

A minute.

Still nothing

After several minutes went by without the dragon surfacing, everybody breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing.

The remaining warships stood watch as the barge slowly made its way to the dock.

"Wow! Did you see that!" Kensuke gushed. He was so excited that he hadn't stopped talking since the fight ended. "What a great day!"

The others did their best to ignore him as the barge ran out a gangplank. The first one down was a stunning young woman with red hair and an imperious air about her.

"The day just got better" warbled Kensuke

"She's gaijin!" Touji frowned at his friend

"all the better!"

When the woman reached the shore, she took an aggressive stance, with her legs a shoulder width apart, her hair flowing down her back like a cape.

"I am Asuka Langley, wielder of the Soroyu Armor. Which of you is Ikari?"

Touji glared at her omission of a honorific, before turning his back and walking away.

"Him?" Asuka stared after Touji, "I am surprised he can fit inside!"

"Your pardon, Langley-san, but I am Shinji Ikari" Shinji gave a polite bow

"You?" Asuka glanced at the smaller boy, sizing up her competition _ a runt _, "Well, at least I can see how you fit into the armor. And call me Asuka, or Asuka-sempai if you wish." She stuck out her hand.

There was a glaring silence

Asuka took back her hand, continuing "Well, now you can help bring my things ashore"

"And the equipment from Soroyu prefecture" added a rakish man in his mid twenties. He had a mandolin slung across his back and the look of a itinerant musician - a patched travel cloak over rumpled wool jerkin and trousers

"Kaji-sempai!" Asuka bounced over to the older man and latched onto his arm

"WHA? ...oh!" Misato goggled at Kaji.

"Hello, Kaji, what bring you here?" Ritsuko took the opportunity to ask.

"I was passing through when Soroyu-Dono asked me to escort Asuka to New Edo. Since it's been far too long since I've seen the fine sights of New Edo" quick leer at Misato "I of course promptly agreed."

Misato grumbled to herself, "I'm getting careless... I should have expected this situation..."

As the group was getting acquainted, the captain of the barge leaned over the rail and yelled out "Hey, get your stuff off my ship - I was told not to touch it, and it's blocking in the PAYING cargo!"

"And that's our cue to get to work," Kaji smirked, handing Misato his mandolin, who held it arms length and stared at it as if it was venomous. "Come on, Shinji-San, lets get our goods off of the good captain's ship."

The rest of the morning was spent unloading crates and oddly shaped... things... covered in thick burlap under the direction of Ritsuko. Touji soon returned, and he and Kensuke pitched in, though Touji made sure on each trip to pass within view of where the Ladies-in-Waiting were standing, chatting with the Captain and getting the news of the goings on in Soroyu.

"Uhm, Ritsuko? What's in these?" Shinji was holding a small box that tinkled musically whenever it was moved.

"It's various magical apparatus for the Kami Armor. Be careful with it or..."

THUNK

Ritsuko whirled around to see a sailor stumble back from dropping a crate .

"IMBECILE!" The Sorceress in White made a throwing gesture, and the hapless sailor was flung up onto the ceiling by some unseen force, where he spent the rest of the morning, holding on for dear life in case the spell ended.

It was almost sunset before everything was done, and all without any further mishap.

"Oh, my aching back!" Shinji was walking back to Ikari Keep with Touji and Kensuke, slightly hunched. "So do you know why the girls were at the docks?"

"They were supposed to welcome Asuka" Kensuke paused in his dramatic recreation of Asuka's battle against the dragon to explain.

"The rude gaijin"

"The rude gaijin, but since Misato shanghaied her, they decided to hang out and flirt with the sailors" Kensuke glanced at Touji, who glowered.

"I thought that the Ladies-in-Waiting were all meant for arranged marriages?"

"Well, that's only those that don't find a love match." Touji answered, "But it has to be with someone of an appropriate station, not some sailor" He glowered again, which Shinji missed, as he was caught up in his own thoughts.

"So how would they go about doing that?" Shinji asked. Kensuke cast him a questioning look, but Touji missed all the by-play.

"The suitor would have to court the girl appropriately, with poetry, and gifts and that sort of thing, then, after he has shown himself to be proper and honorable, he proposes to her. If she says yes, then, he must get your fathers permission. After that, you need to post the bans and have the wedding" Touji replied almost by rote.

"hmm" the trio continued on, each immersed in his own thoughts. When they arrived at Ikari keep, Shinji turned off for the stable to return his horse, "Uhm, guys, I'll see you later -I have some stuff that I need to do" he glanced at the clock tower _ The time! I have to hurry, or I'll be late for Mana! _

Shinji whipped off the saddle and bridle, before turning to a close-by stable boy "Please finish cleaning him. Sorry I can't" and took off for the front gate

_ Wait-a-minute! I can't go like this! _ Shinji glanced down at the dirt rubbed into his clothes. He turned and ran for his room. _ And Touji said I should that I should read her some poetry - I don't KNOW any poetry _Shinji was running down the corridor in this confused state when he almost slammed into Rei.

"Sorry" Shinji made to move around the pale girl.

"Come with me, Shinji-san" She interrupted, turning into a rarely used stairwell.

Agitation warred with curiosity in Shinji as he followed.

"Where are we going, Ayanami? Did my father request my presence?"

There was no response. Rei led them up three flights of stairs to a small balcony that looked out onto the hills surrounding the keep. It had a stone bench large enough for two, and the doorway was angled off to one side - it was a surprisingly cozy, almost romantic nook in the otherwise cold castle.

"Ayanami..." Shinji was starting to get annoyed at the delay.

"Please call me Rei, Shinji-san." Rei sat down on the bench in a careful pose copying how some of the other ladies of the court sat. The ones with suitors.

"Why are we here, Ayan.. Rei?"

At the sound of her name, a small smile escaped Rei's lips. "Since we are to be wed, it is appropriate that we spend time together."

Shinji stood in surprise "What, I don't think, I mean..."

"It is traditional for the suitor to recite poetry to the lady, though I do not deem that to be necessary."

Shinji collected himself, and tried to push down his anxiety to get out to Mana. "...Rei, My father isn't planning to have us marry."

"He said that was his intent"

"Yes, I know" Sighed Shinji and rubbed his head, "But my father does that, play head games with people, manipulate them so that they do what he wants. He told me that he was planning to announce the wedding just to distract the populace if they became unruly, and, uh." And a small, rebellious voice in the corner of Shinji's mind added _ And there is no way I'm going to let father manipulate my love-life _

"Do you not wish to marry me, Shinji?" Rei asked, her voice more charged with emotion than Shinji had ever heard before .

"I, uhm" Shinji broke out in a cold sweat as panic set in, "It's not that, it's just that, well, my father is no doubt going to arrange a marriage for me that will be politically advantageous. I mean for him. And I won't have any choice in the matter." Shinji was never good at confrontation, and he didn't want to hurt Rei.

"Then sit with me." Rei took a stiffer posture on the bench, which actually seemed more natural for her, leaving room for Shinji.

Shinji stood there for a minute before sitting down next to her. They stared off into the distance, not speaking or moving, as the sun slowly set.

Shinji fidgeted slightly, trying to find some excuse to escape without hurting Rei's feelings.

"Hey! What's that?" Shinji started - somebody had just slid down a rope thrown over the back wall of the fortress. "I'll be right back" Shinji got up and ran to investigate.

(O) 

At the same time, Maya came tearing into Misato's office "Captain," She gasped out, breathless, "There's a problem! The homoncolous, its.."

"Calm down and start from the beginning - what homonculous?"

"Akagi-Sempai created a homonculous to monitor the wards around Ikari Keep," Seeing Misato's blank stare, Maya explained further, "A homonculous is a sort of semi-intelligent spell-thing. Anyway, it says that the wards report that there are two Shinjis present!" Maya's voice rose in excited agitation

Misato swore, "Have you informed Ritsuko? What does she have to say about his?"

"I can't find her anywhere!"

Misato grabbed her sword, "Come on! This is serious." She turned and ran out the door, "Can you get the homonculous to direct us to where the closest Shinji is?"

Maya muttered something under her breath, before replying, "As best as it can tell, they are both near the back courtyard."

Misato led the way, yelling for guards.

(O) 

Shinji was cautiously sneaking through the dense undergrowth of the back courtyard, which had been designed as a maze of bushes sheltering secluded alcoves. During the day, it was a popular area for young couples to pass the time, but in the fading twilight, it was empty and ominous.

_ I'm an idiot. What am I going to do if I do find the intruder? All I have is a knife. _ Shinji stomach churned in fear, but his feet carried him onwards, some half formed thought of duty driving him forwards. He clutched his dagger tightly as he nervously turned a corner, and almost bumped into a black clad someone. He flinched back as the intruder did a back flip, landing in a martial pose, holding a short sword high. The flip knocked the scarf that had been wrapped around the intruder's face askew

"Mana? What are you doing" Shinji asked in complete confusion.

"Shinji - you aren't supposed to be here!" The girl replied in a small voice.

"But what... Why are you doing this?"

"I.." The girl looked abashed, glancing down at her feet. But when Shinji shifted his position, she shifted her guard flawlessly to hold him in check. "The emperor told me I could go free if I just did some... looking for him." She looked back up, adding vehemently "You know what it's like there, as a hostage, your every move watched, never knowing if they will kill you today. I couldn't stand it! I, I didn't mean to hurt you. You weren't supposed to know."

She added softly, "just let me by, please"

"But why you?" Shinji stood helplessly

Mana again looked embarrassed "Because of the wards. Because of what we shared." She touched herself at waist level. "They were able to use that to fool the wards."

"You lied to me." Anger started to bubble in Shinji, "The meeting in town - that was no accident, was it? You used me!"

"I... it wasn't... I'm sorry. Please, let me just go."

The sound of shouting came from the edge of the maze, "Split up! Search the maze in pairs!" And there was the sound of many feet.

Mana looked terrified.

"Go" Shinji whispered, not looking at her.

Mana turned and ran

(O) 

On a third floor balcony, Rei Ayanami stood staring intently at what transpired in the maze. The wind blew fitfully around her. Whenever it gusted, it carried a soft whisper of the voices from the courtyard.

And Rei listened.

(O) 

In a deep subterranean grotto, the Sorceress in White was fighting a battle. A large crystal that glowed with a milky light stood on a pedestal in the center of an arcane design inscribed on the floor. The light pulsed, almost like a heartbeat, and with each pulse, new cracks appeared in the surface of the crystal.

Ritsuko was casting spell after spell, binding the cracks. Her pale hair was glued to her face with sweat, but she dared not take a moment to brush it aside.

(O) 

Mana scrambled up onto the roof of the smithy. The massive stone building was right up against the outer wall, and it would be an easy climb to get over the top from here. And the numerous chimneys would help keep her hidden from pursuers as she did so. As Mana straightened out on the empty building, a cold voice commanded "Stop"

Mana whirled, to see a slender woman with red eyes step from behind a massive chimney, holding a European style rapier in one hand. Her motions were graceful and fluid.

"I don't want to fight - I didn't do anything! And I'm leaving!" Mana took up a precise guard position, belying her panicky voice.

Lunge.

As the other woman attacked, Mana's short sword deflected the rapier skillfully." Please, stop! The best sorcerers in the Ch'in court enchanted me with fighting skills. I'll hurt you if you keep attacking."

The red eyed woman replied "You create a conflict of interests for Ikari-san". She lunged again, with blinding speed.

"Not anymore!" Mana almost wailed, as the rapier slipped through her guard and sliced her arm. "Please. Shinji hates me now. And I'll leave and never come back!"

Rei Ayanami circled without replying, her face expressionless.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I am portraying Japan as a very racist society. I know that it isn't true nowadays, but this story is set in the middle ages, back when just about everybody was bigoted against somebody.

I hope I don't offend anybody.

Chapter 6

There was a knock on Gendo's door. "Come in" The High lord replied quietly. He sat in his usual pose, hands steepled in front of his face, a look of disdain barely visible in his eyes. Most of the room was dark, save for a mage light on the left side of Gendo's desk, which threw harsh shadows across his face.

Rei pushed the door open and entered, standing stiffly in front of the High Lord's desk until he spoke.

"Report."

"I spotted the intruder, and chased her to the smithy, where we fought."

"Was the intruder slain?"

"No," Rei's gaze flickered from the commander for a moment, "She evaded me."

_ She's lying. I need to find out why. Whatever the case, this is a bad sign. _ Gendo stared at the young woman in appraisal _ I must have Ritsuko strengthen the bindings. _ The two stared at each other for another minute, neither flinching. Finally, Gendo said "Dismissed" Rei turned and left, without a further word.

(O) 

"Do you see that?"

"The gaijin with the nice ass?"

"I like the hair, too."

As Asuka walked through the hall, heads turned. The boys all openly leered at her in a way that they never would at a Japanese girl, while the other girls looked away, pretending that she didn't exist.

Asuka walked imperiously into the class and sat down near the front, right behind Hikari.

Shinj sat at his desk in class, oblivious to the tumolt around him. In the past few weeks, he had come out of shell enough to express an interest in his surroundings and to sometimes chat with his classmates, but he was now back to the way he was on the first day of class - quiet and unresponsive. He didn't even notice the only other student already in their seat watching him intently.

After several minutes, Rei turned back to her usual passtime of staring out the window.

(O) 

Kensuke finished mumbling the spell, almost stumbling over the words. The pen lifted up from the paper and started to dash back and forth, sketching out an image quickly.

As the pen started to add in the color, the three boys who were crowding around starting calling to Kensuke.

"1000 Yen!"

"I'll give you 1500."

"Oh, yeah, I'll give you that and I'll set you up on a date with my cousin."

"2000, and I'll do your history homework for the next week!"

Kensuke smiled, holding out the portrait of Asuka to the last speaker, "Great! We have a deal."

As money exchanged hands, Touji shook his head. "If they knew how rude she was..."

"They wouldn't care."

Touji sighed, "I don't see what the big deal is over a gaijin is anyway. It's not like you can marry one."

Kensuke smiled and slapped his friend on the back, "I got that Haiku you asked for. I even managed to work in a reference to her braids."

(O) 

After class, Kensuke caught up with Touji "Hey, have you seen Shinji? I thought the three of us could go down to the city and hang out."

"Naw - He dissapeared right after class. He's been real quiet all day. Whatever that emergancy was last night must have worn him out."

(O) 

Shinji walked along the battlements. The guards standing watch gave him odd looks, but he didn't notice: It was quiet up here, and that was what mattered.

_ I am irresponsible. _

He kept walking so that he didn't have to think.

_ I let the people I care about get hurt. _

Obviously, it wasn't working so well. But at least the rote, mechanical motion numbed the mind and pushed everything else away, so the thoughts didn't hurt as much.

(O) 

Misato was stalking towards the castle exit when she almost slammed into Kaji.

"What are you still doing here? I thought your job was to deliver Asuka."

"It was, but I am my own master, and I like New Edo - it's been a long time since I visited. I bet there are lots of, erm, people here who would make me welcome"

"Well, why don't you go find them, then?"

"I already have - I am performing at the Stone and Serpent tonight. Will I see you there?"

(O) 

Asuka sat by herself on a bench in front of the school as she ate her lunch, watching Misato and Kaji argue.

"May I join you?"

Asuka glanced up to see a teen her own age, who's formal dress and excellent posture was bellied by a two girlish braids and a sprinkling of freckles.

As Asuka made room for her, the girl introduced herself, "I'm Hikari Horaki, I came out to greet you when you arrived, but we didn't have a chance to talk."

"Yeah, Misato dragged me off pretty quick after the ship docked" Asuka nodded towards two figures walking towards the main entrance of the keep. Still arguing. "I didn't even have a chance to look at the shops!"

Hikari smiled "I'd be happy to show you around - I know New Edo pretty well - My father owns a town house here, and we would visit every winter when I was a child." As Asuka nodded agreement, Hikari watched the other girl staring after Misato and Kaji.

"I hear that you are romantically involved with Rouji-san, the minstrel?"

Asuka blushed, "Well, almost involved."

"But with a minstrel? I would have thought that the famous wielder of the Soroyu armor would have her pick of suitors."

Asuka made a face, "If I was a man, then yeah. But none of these parochial boys are can deal with a strong woman. But Kaji is different" Asuka's eyes lost focus, and a small smile played on her lips, "he's traveled to other countries and dealt with foreigners. He knows what it's like to be different. And he's not a stuck up elitist."

But before Asuka could expound more about her Kaji, all the bells in the city started to ring, and Misato ran back in to the Keep.

"Dragon attack - come with me!"

(O) 

As Shinji finished donning his armor, Misato started the briefing. "The guard tower at the south dock reports a dragon swimming towards new Edo."

"No, I killed it!" Asuka replied indignantly

"It may well be a different monster, but I want you and Shinji to engage it just as it comes ashore - that will give you the advantage in maneuverability. Be cautious - we don't know what this dragon can do. And I want the two of you working as a team: Shinji has more field experience, but Asuka has a lot more weapon training."

Shinji nodded. With the Armor on, he seemed more energetic, more alive than he had all day.

A technician checked over the bindings on the Armor. Others were busy inspecting the Armors and taking notes under Mikato's direction. The Bronze hanging at the end of the room started to grow foggy as a city scene faded into view.

"Maya has linked up your Armors with a communication spell, so that you can talk more easily."

Misato paused for a minute to think, "That's it. Go and kill that monster!"

The two armors crouched slightly and then ran full tilt, one after the other, through the Bronze.

(O) 

Once at the docks, Shinji paused and brought his katana up to a clumsy guard position. Asuka sneered.

The dragon looked almost duck-like: it had a large, brown body that floated on the water, with a remarkably ugly head on a long neck. As it beached itself and started to waddle out of the water on its four stubby legs, Shinji called out, "Ok, Asuka, get ready, on the count of three, we advance, you on the left, and I... hey! what are you doing?"

Asuka raced down the beach at the sluggish dragon. As the monster reared back it's head to strike, Asuka lashed out with her broadsword, the tassel flying wildly.

WHACK

THUNK

The dragons' severed head fell to the sand.

Asuka pivoted to face Shinji, "And that is how one kills a dragon. You may applaud now." She bowed.

"ASUKA!" Shinji charged down towards the other Armor, "Watch out behind you!"

Asuka turned to find that the dragon had sprouted two heads where she had cut off the one. She just had time to bring up her sword as one of the heads lashed out, biting into her shoulder.

"Aaahh!" She slashed downwards, severing the neck. As she staggered back, the other head attacked her. Shinji ran up, slapping clumsily at it with his sword. As it jerked back, the other neck sprouted two more heads.

"Misato, what do we do?" Shinji yelled in a panicky voice,.

Misato, who was observing from the southern dock watch tower replied, "Stop playing and stab it in the heart! You know that!"

Shinji and Asuka tried to fight their way in to the main body, but by this point there were too many heads, writhing and blocking the way.

"We can't reach it - there are too many of them!"

Asuka was still slicing away, but each new blow resulted in more heads. By this point, there were at least twenty, all attacking. It was all that Shinji could do to defend himself. "Asuka - we have to retreat!"

Asuka ignored him, trying to press in towards the center of the dragon, but even she was having difficulty with that many opponents. All of a sudden, one of the heads bit down on her shoulder and picked her up, flinging her across towards the docks.

"Asuka!" As Shinji turned to see what had become of his companion, two of the heads grabbed him, shaking him several times before tossing him to the ground.

"Shinji - get out of there!" Misato's voice called out

Shinji rolled away from the dragon as soon as he hit the ground.

FWOOSH! The dragon was enveloped in a ball of fire. It staggered backwards

"Shinji, grab Asuka and retreat to the keep. The Flame catapult will hold off the dragon.

The Ikari Armor ran towards the Soroyu, staggering as if the armor's leg was out of joint. Asuka was just trying to get up when he reached her, scooping an arm under her shoulders and almost yanking her to her feet in his haste.

The dragon stumbled into the river and drifted away, only small motions of it's flippers showing that it was still alive.

(O) 

"Asuka, I'm not going to ask why you disobeyed orders and attacked the Hydra on your own - we don't have time for recriminations right now."

"Yes, Misato."

"Misato, How long do we have?"

Misato was pacing back and forth in her office, with Shinji and Asuka standing at attention in front of her desk. She paused to glance at a report lying on it before replying, "Ritsuko thinks that it will finish regenerating from its injury within a week. She also believes that the Dragon, this Hydra, will incorporate fire resistance in it's hide, so the flame catapult won't work against it a second time. It will also be about that long before your Armors are fixed up"

"So how do we defeat it?"

"I do have an idea, but to carry it out, you will have to work as a team, and your timing must be perfect."

"Oh" Both teens groaned in unison.

"So to accomplish this in the limited time that you have, the two of you will carry out synchronization training."

Asuka looked suspicious. Shinji was apathetic again.

Misato continued, "As part of that, you will have to do everything together. That means that you, Asuka, are going to have to move into my apartment as well"

"no!" Both teens replied vehemently, but Misato simply ignored them "Dismissed" and walked away.

(O) 

The next morning found the two young warriors in a small, rarely used courtyard. It was just 50 feet across, and there was just the one entrance - there weren't even any windows facing onto it, as if even the architect forgot that it was there. The walls were covered in vines, giving it a peaceful, natural appearance.

"Dumkoff! keep out of my way!"

Shinji and Asuka were practicing synchronizing while doing Tae Chi, but somehow Shinji kept blocking Asuka's moves.

"This Kata requires I step through right were you are, and unless you want me to step on your face, you better get the hell out of my way!"

"Asuka, calm down. Remember, the point here is for you and Shinji to move as one. It's not a competition. Lets start over'" Misato was directing the exercise from the side, with Touji and Rei watching.

"Asuka, you are going too fast - you are slipping ahead of Shinji - it's YOUR fault that he's in your way!" Touji had cut Kendo practice to help coach his friend (Which had now, in his mind, become a matter of protecting Shinji from the redhead's tirades). Kensuke had been there earlier as well, but he had to leave for class, grumbling about missing some of the finest comedy he had ever seen. Even Touji, who was used to training novices, was starting to pull his hair in frustration.

"It's not me! It's this baka Shinji - he is completely uncoordinated. It's hopeless!"

"I'm sorry." Shinji apologized _ It's my fault - I should have found some way to stop that dragon. I am Ikari-Dono's son. It's my responsibility. _ He hanged his head in shame. _And I should have found some way to protect Mana, to get her out of the Ch'in court. It's my fault that she became a spy. HOW COULD SHE BETRAY ME LIKE THAT. _ Rage boiled over for a moment, to be quickly, embarresdly buried again.

_ But it's my fault. _

_ It must be _

"Rei?" Misato turned to the blue haired girl, who had been watching the proceedings impassively.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Please take Asuka's place and start the exercise with Shinji."

"Yes."

"Fine! We'll see how well the little one does.'" Asuka sat down next to Misato and leaned back.

"Begin"

Shinji and Rei started up, moving together. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster as the moves became more complicated. As they swept past each other, Shinji came within inches of Rei, _ Spirits, she is beautiful. _ Shinji almost stumbled _ How dare I be thinking that after what I did to Mana! _ He let his mind go blank and he pushed himself back into concentrating on the moves, slipping into a trance like state.

Asuka sat with her mouth open as the two teens pirouetted gracefully. Even Touji was surprised, looking on in confusion _ Rei looks very... nice? (Pretty even) when she is moving like this. Like she was made for this _

Asuka flung herself to her feet, "Stop this! Stop this right now! Rei's armor isn't ready for combat so there is no point!

"Are you ready to try again?"

A growl was Misato's answer as the redhead stormed up to take her position, almost shouldering aside Rei. _ I'm not going to let little miss perfect show me up! _ Asuka concentrated on watching Shinji, keeping pace with his moves.

The pair worked hard, and progress was slow, but by the end of the day, they were moving in unison, if not yet with grace.

"Great progress, you two!" Misato beamed. "It's getting dark, lets call it a day and head home. Asuka, you will help Shinji cook dinner."

"WHAT! I am a samurai! I do not cook." The outraged young woman threw her hair back and was about to storm off when Misato quietly added.

"Shinji cooks. And he's pretty good at it. Are you worried that you won't match up?"

"Arg! Fine! I'll help cook." Asuka stormed off, but the effect was somewhat spoiled by her making sure to keep pace with Shinji

(O) 

Touji was peering intently as Kensuke folded an Origami swan. "And make sure you leave enough room for this fold..." Kensuke folded the paper into one of the wings.

"Hmm." Touji grunted as Kensuke flipped the swan over to repeat on the other side. "Do you think that Shinji and Asuka will be able work together to kill this dragon?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kensuke looked up puzzled. "You are the one who spent the day watching them practice. And you told me that they stank."

"Yeah, but, Asuka's the one who can't seem to work as part of a team: It's like she intentiaonally is sabotaging Shinji, and I was wondering if she'd stop and well, you know, you're better with girl things than me." Touji scratched his head in embarrassment at the admission.

Kensuke gave his friend the evil eye, "You want to learn how to make swans by yourself, macho man?"

"No! I didn't mean anything by it!" When Kensuke continued with his demonstration, he added, "I'm just worried that the red headed demon girl is going to get Shinji killed because she has to show off." Touji was staring meditatively at his shoes. When Kensuke didn't reply, he continued: "You think she's acting this way because she likes him?"

Kensuke looked up with a frown, "She's like that with everybody."

"Well, she's gaijin - maybe she's hitting on EVERYBODY!" Touji glanced up, "Hey! Quit smirking like that!"

(O) 

The next morning, Asuka stood outside the apartment door, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Shinji to finish cleaning up from breakfast. _ The baka is so slow! If he doesn't speed up some, I swear I am going to die of frustration! _

"Soroyu-San?" Asuka startled out of her introspection to see Rei standing in front of her.

"It's Langley-san, or Asuka. Soroyu is the name of the Daymio I serve. The Kami Armor belongs to him, so it is called the Soroyu armor" Asuka explained, fidgeting uncomfortably in the other girls piercing stare.

Rei simply nodded, "Soroyu-san, you are romantically involved with Kaji-san?"

Asuka did not know what to make of this surprising question. She rubbed her arms to keep warm "Uh, yeah. But why do you care?"

Rei continued to stare at Asuka for several moments before answering, "There is no need to harm Katsuragi-San. She is an exceptional commander." And then she pivoted and walked away

Asuka stood there, flabbergasted.

"Sorry I took so long. Are you ready to go" Shinji walked up to his fellow warrior.

"Yeah, lets go" _ She is SO weird... _ Asuka shook off her daze and joined Shinji. _ Compared to her, the baka is almost good company _

(O) 

The same routine continued for the next four days. Once Asuka stopped trying to be better than Shinji, her natural athletisism let her match his motions fluidly. As for the boy, his (limited) Kendo practice paid off, letting him keep up with Asuka.

As the afternoon of the fifth day wore down, Misato called a halt. "Ok, you both look pretty good. Clean up, and then come down to my office, it's time I briefed you on the plan. The Armors should be ready."

Some time later, the two teens stood before Misato's desk. Misato was perched on the front one leg crossed over the other, and the Sorceress in White stood off to one side, a small disapproving frown trying to escape her tight control as she watched her friend. "From what Ritsuko has been able to determine, the only way to keep the Hydra from regenerating is to cauterize the wounds immediately after they are inflicted. "

"But I thought you said that it would be resistant to fire now?" Shinji asked.

Ritsuko nodded, 'According to my divinations, only its outer hide is resistant. The flesh inside should still burn. I have also been able to determine where the monster came ashore - It's out of range of the Kami Armors, but I have been watching it, and I believe it will attack again tomorrow or the day after."

"So the plan is that one of you will chop off the heads while the other one immediately seals the wound. I want Asuka to be the one in charge of decapitating the dragon, because of her superior swordsmanship and training." Asuka beamed and stood up taller, "And Shinji will have the more dangerous job of cauterizing the wounds because he has more experience" _ and he's more reliable _.

Asuka, pleased at being given (in her mind) the lead position, smiled and slapped Shinji on the back, "Come on Ikari-kun, let's suit up and teach that Dragon not to mess with us!"

(O) 

When the Hydra came ashore this time, Shinji and Asuka were ready for it. The Soroyu Armor was holding her Chinese broadsword, while Shinji's Armor held a large torch. He wasn't certain what it was made of, but Maya told him that it had been enchanted so that it would burn hotter and last longer than a regular brand.

When the Hydra spotted the pair, it roared a challenge and charge. Asuka and Shinji waited for it to reach the water's edge before attacking in perfect unison. As Asuka brought down her sword, lopping off a head, Shinji smashed his torch into the stump, sealing it. They then danced away from the dragon's counter attack, and repeated.

Their motions were so fluid, so precise, that the Hydra appeared slow and graceless compared to them, and the end of the battle almost seemed a foregone conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

All of you who have reviewed - I really appreciate them (especially Andy - yours have been very constructive)

That said, I could use more feedback - Are the characters well enough developed? Do the plot tweaks I added make sense? What do you think of my adding more material for Kensuke and Touji?

Thanks, and on to the story:

Chapter 7

The next morning dawned to find all normal in the Katsuragi household.

"baka - wake up! I want breakfast!" Asuka pounded on the door to Shinji's room.

Shinji had gotten into the habit of making breakfast for all three people (and one penguin). And apparently, Asuka had gotten into the habit of having breakfast ready when she woke up.

"Sorry, Asuka - I overslept." The sounds of Shinji banging into things came through the door. "The fight yesterday really took it out of me." The door slid open to reveal a slightly rumpled looking Shinji.

"Well, that's because you don't have my warrior talent!" Asuka stood taller, preening, "All that fighting did was make me hungry"

"Ok, Ok, I'll get started"

"And make some real food - not more miso soup! Don't you ever eat meat here? A little breakfast sausage or a steak would be good."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any ..." Shinji started

"Well, go down to the castle kitchens and get some!" When Shinji looked hesitant, Asuka glared at him, "Your Ikari-dono's son: They wouldn't dare refuse you!"

Shinji replied hesitantly, staring at his feet "It's not that, Asuka - it's just, well, it would not be appropriate for me to interrupt them as they carry out their duties. I'm sorry". The physical exertions of the synchronizing with and fighting in the Armor had a side benefit - it had burnt off the bulk of Shinji's lethargy, though he still seemed less confident then before.

"Wuss." Asuka humphed, "In that case, I'll get something at the dining hall - I don't have time to wait for you - I have a date with Kaji!"

(O) 

"Do you think this style would look good on me?" Asuka held up a light summer dress. And turned to face Kaji. The two of them were in a dressmakers shop. While Asuka was bubbling with exuberance, Kaji stood back and smiled calmly.

"Asuka, don't you think that's a trifle low cut for polite company?"

"Ah, you Japanese are so prudish!" She tossed the dress to the seamstress. Seeing that Kaji's eyes were starting to glaze over from all the clothes shopping that they had been doing, Asuka latched onto his arm, "Come on, lets go get something to eat! I'm starved"

As they walked to the restaurant, Asuka kept stopping in front of every clothing display, until Kaji finally asked, "Asuka, From the amount of stuff you brought with you, I know you have plenty of clothes - why the sudden need for more?"

Asuka looked at the minstrel like he was a simpleton, "because my class is going to the Yamaga Lantern festival at the Akagi shrine - there's going to be musicians, fine food and dancing. And I need the right dress - none of the ones I have are in style anymore." _ And most of them are too small across the chest as well _ Asuka smirked at her thoughts.

(O) 

"What do you mean, we can't go?" Asuka was yelling so loudly, she was getting red in the face. Shinji cringed slightly and continued eating the stir fry, with extra meat. The three members of the Katsuragi were ostensibly eating dinner, though Asuka had not so much as looked at hers.

"Asuka, be reasonable - you know that you are here to protect New Edo from the Dragons, and you also know that we have no way to predict when the next dragon will arrive - we can't have you going out of the city. Not now."

Asuka, despite herself, saw the reasonableness of this argument. Which is why she turned towards Shinji, in the hopes of enlisting him as cannon fodder for her verbal battle with Misato. "And what about you, your lordship, have you nothing to add? You don't mind you freedom being curtailed on a whim?"

"Actually, Asuka, I was expecting something like this" Shinji didn't look up, not wanting to face the redhead's wrath.

"What kind of man are you? Always doing what your told. You should stand up for yourself!"

"I am doing my duty, Asuka. You know that."

Asuka snorted, and added in derision "Such a boring child".

(O) 

The following morning, Shinji was seeing his friends off on their trip. Most of the boys were going to ride, while all of the girls were taking carriages. The group expected to reach the shrine by evening, just in time for the start of the festival.

"See ya later, Shinji - try to stay out of trouble" Touji was already mounted on his favorite horse.

"Yeah, and keep out of Asuka's way - I passed her in the hallway, and she looked like she wanted to kill somebody."

"Yeah, if you see the red devil, just nod and humor her. It's not worth risking your life."

"I know. I plan to spend the next couple of days in a secluded courtyard, practicing my flute."

"Well, have fun - we certainly will."

"We'll even have some extra fun to make up for you" snickered Kensuke.

"That's ok, I don't much feel like partying right now anyway" Shinji smiled _ I still have to figure out what I feel about Mana. And about what happened _

(O) 

As evening approached, Shinji unpacked his flute and made his way out of the apartment to find a quite place to play and to be alone with his thought.

Or at least, that was the plan - when he opened the door to his room, he found himself face to face with Asuka.

"Get dressed, baka, we're going out to the Festival."

"What, but why?"

"Just because I can't go to celebration at Akagi is no reason for me to miss all the fun. I imagine most of the celebration in New Edo will be people getting stupidly drunk and staggering around like idiots, but there has to be something more enlightened going on somewhere in the city. At least we can go look at the lanterns, if nothing else."

"But why don't you go with Kaji" Shinji whined, looking for a way to sneak by the girl.

Asuka stood with her legs braced, taking up the whole of the doorway, "Because he's a minstrel, you idiot! He's going to be spending the night playing! And if I go alone, every drunken idiot in this city will try to grope me." _ Besides, it's no fun on your own _

Shinji hung his head admitting defeat

(O) 

"I think she's interested in you" Touji nudged Kensuke. The pair were standing in the main Akagi Shrine marketplace, watching a Kabuki play, along with a large crowd of mostly teenagers.

"Wha?" Kensuke had been engrossed in the intricacies of the play (a surprisingly well done drama), so his brain wasn't up to speed.

"That girl, near the edge of the crowd. She keeps looking at you." Touji nodded towards a girl about their age, dressed in a tasteful kimono.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," Kensuke retorted defensively.

"Well, it means that either you go ask her out or I do it for you." Touji gave his friend a small shove forward.

"No! I mean, you could be mistaken." Kensuke's eyes widened in panic.

"Only one way to find out, my man. Here, let me go get her..."

"No! Fine. I'll go talk to her.." He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers repeatedly and made his way towards the young woman.

Touji smiled paternally after his friend.

(O) 

Asuka and Shinji wandered the streets, making their way through the crowds. Everywhere hung brightly colored paper lanterns, providing an unaccustomed light to the city. Combining with the stream of revelers and the venders hawking food, the entire atmosphere of the city changed, turning it all into one giant party, at least for a little while.

Shinji was dressed casually, as always, but Asuka had taken the opportunity to dress up in a new silk kimono that was decorated in the most current fashion, with a pattern of intertwined roses and sprinkled with cherry blossoms edged in gold thread. Shinji thought it was a trifle excessive, but it was obvious that Asuka wasn't trying to impress him: several times Asuka had them change direction so that she could strut past the same guardsman twice. And each time they did, Asuka would check out their female companion to compare bust sizes. In Asuka's opinion, she had most of them beat.

Finally, Shinji got fed up with Asuka's itinerary (or lack there off), "Asuka, if you want to talk with one of guards, go ahead, just stop dragging me along."

"I have no interest in those barbarian louts. Besides, they all had girls with them."

"Well, maybe you should pick one who doesn't."

Asuka just glared at him angrily. "Come on, baka. If you're so bored, lets go to where the entertainment is more your style." Asuka grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him through the crowd, heading towards the docks. The crowds there were just as thick, but much rowdier. A pair of drunken dock workers staggered by, singing off key. A student, surrounded by several of his friends, stood on a barrel declaiming some semi-coherent political manifesto.

Asuka finally pulled them into an inn split between laborers and students. A group of rowdies were placing bets as a drinking competition was about to start up. Asuka pushed Shinji in that general direction, "Be a man. I'll even put some money on you."

"Asuka, I don't drink."

Asuka frowned at him, before brightening, "Maybe I should enter - I bet all that beer will make my breasts swell."

"Uhm, I don't know, Asuka," Shinji blushed and stared at the floor, "I don't think it works that way."

"Such a boring boy." Asuka sighed.

(O) 

"So how did it go?" Touji had spotted his friend as Kensuke was returning to the dormitory where they were staying.

"About how you would expect. I introduced myself, and then I stood there like an idiot. She finally suggested we go get something to eat, which we did. The whole time I couldn't get a coherent sentence out. And that was that." Kensuke threw up his hands in frustration. "It's not like I don't know what I'm SUPPOSED to do, but whenever I'm in front of a girl, my brain freezes up!"

"I know, I know." Touji patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"Thing is, I start worrying about what's going on in her head, and I spend all my time trying to figure her out. I don't want to say something that will bore her, so I don't say anything!" Kensuke vented his frustrations.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight" Touji, his reservoir of sympathy used up for the day, turned to go into his room.

(O) 

"Are you certain?" Misato was still in her office. She had been just about to go off shift and had been daydreaming about a nice warm bed when the messenger arrived.

"Yes, sir. The monks at the neighboring monastery are skilled at divination, and they believe it is a dragon egg."

"I need to speak to Lord Ikari about this."

Misato took a swig from the mug of tea that had been sitting on the corner of her desk since her shift started, grimaced, and tore out of the room.

(O) 

an hour later, Gendo sat at a heavy oak table with a dozen empty chairs in a room dark. The only light came from a glowing crystal held by Fuyutsuki, who was standing behind Gendo, and slightly to the right. All of a sudden, a dozen glowing globes sprang into existence, each one hanging over a previously empty chair.

"A preemptive strike!" One of the globes vibrated in outrage.

"Yes."

"Not acceptable! It's too dangerous! You cannot say you have forgotten what happened seventeen years ago."

"It is an opportunity! We've been doing nothing but defending, but we can go on the offensive if..."

"You risk too much!" A shrill voice from a globe on the left.

"But you know how important getting a sample of a living Dragon is..."

A deep voice from the globe at the head of the table interrupted, "Failure will not be tolerated."

"Failure? If we fail, All of Japan will live as slaves, or worse." Fuyutsuki replied incredulously.

(O) 

Misato slammed into the Hall of Enchantment. The vast room was starting to feel crowded with three Kami Armor standing in it.

"Ritsuko! I need your little pests to find the children.."

The Sorceress in white nodded, "I have guardian spirits watching the three of them - I will have them call them here."

(O) 

"You expect us to dive into a lava pool?" Asuka's voice rose in incredulity. She was now dressed in a tight fitting red uniform instead of the kimono.

"And why is the dragon inside the lava anyway?" All three teens stood at attention before Misato's desk.

Misato replied to Shinji's question first, "The lava craters act like some sort of gateway to the underworld where the dragons have been sleeping all this time. I don't really understand the details - you can ask Ritsuko when you have a chance."

"As to diving into the lava - that's easy - Ritsuko will enchant your Kami Armor to keep you nice and cool. She says that she only has the equipment to enchant one set, though, so it's a choice between the Soroyu and the Wind Armor. Sorry Shinji, but the Ikari Armor has a defect that makes it almost impossible to enchant."

Shinji did not seem the least bit disappointed to be left out of the competition for 'crispy-fried teen'.

Asuka, on the other hand, was openly incensed: "You are seriously considering pinning all of your hopes on Ayanami? I am the most talented warrior here - I have trained since I was a small child. And I also have the strongest bond to my Armor of the three of us. And her armor hasn't been thoroughly tested after the repairs from the LAST time she messed it up. There should be no question who will have the honor of destroying this enemy!"

"Asuka - remember that we want to capture the egg to study, not destroy it!"

"Err, right. That's what I meant. So when are we going?"

"Very well - Ayanami will remain behind in New Edo in case another dragon attacks while we are away. We leave at first light. We will be using a local monastery as our base of operations."

"Great. Preachy monks."

(O) 

The heat wafting up from the magma shaft was intense, but it didn't bother the teens - their Armors were able to keep them cool even in the face of sweltering heat. Misato, on the other hand, looked somewhat peaked, even with Maya's cooling spell on her. The rest of the team was a hundred yards back, with the wagons.

"Ok, Asuka, the magma is hotter than we thought - you will have only have ten minutes before the heat breaks the chain" She gestured at the chain that had been set up on a pulley over the lava pit. The same chain that would shortly be lowering Asuka into the blazing heat. "So don't dwadle - as soon as you're down there, grab the egg and yell for us to pull you out."

"What do you think I will be doing? Sight-seeing?"

Misato ignored Asuka's comment, "Shinji, you will stand guard over the pit, in case something goes wrong."

"Do you expect another dragon to show up?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Unlikely - they seem to dislike each other's company. But if the chain starts to slip or something, it pays to have you suited up."

"Oh. Ok."

"Asuka, you ready?"

"Of course!"

The Ikari armor attached the three hooks that would support Asuka on her way down - one in the middle of her back and the other two on the upper legs. As he was clipping the one to the armor's right thigh, he thought he heard a muted 'pervert' come across from the other armor.

"It's Armor! It's androgynous, and scary looking too!" Shinji replied in exasperation.

"All the more so."

Shinji sighed in defeat, "You're all set, Asuka."

"Bonzai!" The Soroyu Armor took a standing leap into the middle of the shaft. The pit was a good 200 feet across, and the landing jerked the chain pretty hard.

"Asuka - give us a warning next time!" Ritsuko was furious - the jolt had nearly toppled the wagon holding the drum around which the chain was wound on onto its side.

"Sorry. Ready to go down."

"Going down." Misato instructed the guards to un-chock the drum and to let the chain play out slowly.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel fine! Can't see much, though."

"According to our calculations, the egg is almost three hundred feet down, so be patient."

"50 feet"

"100 feet"

"150 feet"

The chain gave a sudden jerk.

"Asuka! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - I had to kick off of the wall to avoid catching the chain on an outcrop of rock. I feel like bait on a giant fish hook here. Can we hurry this up?"

"We're going as fast we can safely. Are you cool enough?"

"It's getting a little warm, but nothing I can't handle"

"250 feet"

"300 - Asuka can you see anything?"

"I'm looking! It's hard to see through all this glop, even with the enhanced vision that Ritsuko gave my armor."

"You have five minutes, then we start hauling you out."

There was quiet for a minute, then Asuka called out, "I see it! It's on a kind of ledge. Give me a minute to grab it, and then I'll be ready to come up."

The chain jerked side to side a little. "I got it - pull me up!" A cheer went up from those on land, and the guards hooked the chain drum up to a team of donkeys that started the slow process of pulling Asuka out.

"250"

"200"

"Aw, Hell!" The chain jerked abruptly, startling the donkeys, "There's a second dragon down here!"

(O) 

Asuka's only warning was the dragon's shadow as it dove on her from above. The red head spun out of the way, pulling out her fighting knife.

"Aw, Hell!" The jerked abruptly, startling the donkeys, "There's a second dragon down here!"

"Destroy the egg, and protect yourself. We'll pull you up as fast as we can." Misato's tone was still calm, and helped to calm Asuka's incipient panic.

Asuka shattered the shell as she dodged another attack as the second monster swam past. This time, Asuka got a better glimpse of it - The dragon was smaller than the previous ones, only twice the size of the Kami Armor. It was smooth and streamlined, like a long-necked shark.

As the egg shell crumpled, the other dragon went berserk. "I think this one is the mommy, and I just pissed it off by killing it's baby!" The dragon bit at Asuka's foot. She pulled it out of the way at the last minute, and tried a stab, but she couldn't reach.

Asuka waited for the next time the dragon approached. As it darted for her, she threw herself out of the way and tried to stab at it, but with no leverage, it was very difficult to get a solid hit in. Also, the dragon was vastly more maneuverable in the thick lava.

The battle continued like that for several minutes.

"Ah, shit!" Asuka swore, "It knocked the knife out of my hand."

"Shinji, drop your's in" Misato cut in immediately.

But the dragon didn't wait for Shinji's knife to drift down through the magma to the Soroyu Armor, and Asuka was forced to fend it off bare-handed. Sensing an advantage, it pushed in for the kill. It snapped at the Soroyu's throat. Asuka pushed it away, but it kept coming. By good fortune, she caught a grip on it's face as it tried a bite. Before the dragon could pull away, she grabbed it with her other hand, and after a short wrestling match, she managed to wrap an arm around it's jaws.

"Asuka, what's going on? You're slipping back down."

"I holding on to the Dragon. If I let go, it will bite me." Asuka panted. She could hear the dragons clawed flippers scratching at the armor, but they couldn't get enough purchase to tear through. Yet.

"We'll try to keep you from slipping, but finish it quick - you don't have much time."

Asuka hugged the dragons jaws tight to the Soroyu's chest, keeping them from opening. As she did, the dragon's struggles became weaker and weaker. "I think the cooling spell is hurting it!"

When Shinji's knife floated into view, she risked letting go of the dragon with one hand to grab for it. The dragon took that opportunity to wriggle free, but even as it did, Asuka brought the knife down and plunged it deep into it's side. "Got it! It's dead. Pull me up, quick." Asuka was panting from the heat.

As the chain slowly reeled in, Asuka passed out from the heat.

(O) 

Asuka saw a little red headed girl run up to her mother. "Mother! Mother! They say that they are going to build a magical armor, and that they are going to need a warrior to wear it. Well, that's going to be me! I'll start training today!"

Her mother picked up her head and gave a tired smile to her daughter, "If anyone can, it will be you."

A ten year old Asuka is sobbing in front of her mother, "They're going to let all the soldiers try the armor on first - and one of them is sure to bond to it!" She wailed.

The older woman slapped the young Asuka, "Stop that right now. You must be strong! I won't have you ending up like me, used up and abandoned by some perverted gaijin. You will keep training, and you will succeed!"

A fourteen year old Asuka is racing through a courtyard, yelling: "Mother! I did it! I had the strongest bond! My training paid off, just you said. I'm the best." She burst through the door to her house and stopped, chocking off a scream: Her mother's body lay sprawled in the middle of the living room, inside a chalk circle, surrounded by arcane symbols. The body was a dry husk, drained dry of all life.

"Mother, what did you do?" An involuntary sob escaped Asuka's throat

CRACK

The Soroyu Armor abruptly listed to the left, snapping Asuka out of her daze.

"Asuka!"

CRACK

The Soroyu returned to a vertical posture.

"What happened?"

Asuka forced herself to pay attention. The heat was almost unbearable - the Ichor felt like it was eating at her skin, and keeping her eyes open for more than a moment was painful.

"The two side chains snapped. I'm hanging by the central one only now."

"Hold on, Asuka. You're almost at the surface."

CRACK

Asuka felt herself start slipping back down.

"The Chain's gone" _ I'm going to die. At least now I can relax. Nobody to fight _

"Shinji! No! Stop. That's an order!"

"Asuka, kick to slow your descent - I'm coming!"

Asuka glanced up in shocked surprise as a large object fell towards her. Moments later, it resolved into the Ikari armor, one hand holding onto the chain, the other stretched out to Asuka.

"What?" _ That's not fair. _ The Soroyu languidly raise her arm.

As soon as the Ikari had a firm grip, Shinji yelled, "Pull us out!"

(O) 

Later, in one of the guest rooms at the monastery commandeered by Misato, Shinji was having a meeting with his commanding officer.

"Shinji. You disobeyed my orders and endangered a valuable piece of equipment. What have you to say for yourself?" Misato spoke in sharp clipped tones as she circled around her victim, who stood at attention.

"I felt it was my duty, Katsuragi-sempai." Shinji's replied quietly

Misato stopped in front of him and stared him intently in the face for a minute. Shinji stared down, unable to meet her glare, but he didn't retract his previous statement.

"Dismissed."

Shinji visibly slumped as he turned and headed for the door. "Shinji?" Misato called after him as his hand was on the doorknob, "It's Misato. Always Misato."

(O) 

It turned out that the monastery had hot springs that visitors came to bath in, because of their purported healing nature. These were commandeered as well.

As Shinji was about to enter the men's changing room, he almost bumped into Asuka going towards the women's.

As they both recoiled from the near collision, Asuka opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. Instead she gave Shinji a thorough look. Shinji for his part was surprised enough that he simply stood there and stared back.

Finally, Asuka realized what she was doing, and glanced away. "Thank you." She muttered quietly before marching off to the baths.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy asked "an explanation of what happened to Mana would be nice"

Heh, Heh. Keep wondering.

Chapter 8

Makoto was humming as he slung a wet sheet over the clothesline. He stopped when he heard the soft tones of a koto. Shigeru had just finished setting up under the shade of a large fig tree and was testing the instrument. Several young women paused in the warm afternoon sun to watch.

Makoto pinned the sheet in place and went to join the growing group. Shigeru was no minstrel, but he wasn't half bad, and it was a good excuse to hang out with friends on a lazy summer day.

Ritsuko and Maya were on their way past, chatting. As they went by, Maya slowed her pace and craned her neck. Which explained her collision with Fuyutsuki.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. We are on our way to market, and I wasn't watching my way."

"That's ok, no harm done," Fuyutsuki dusted himself off before continuing on his way. The two women walked along side. "It seems a shame."

"What's seems a shame, sir?"

"The city council is meeting to decide some trade issues, and I have to be there as Ikari-dono' representative on this wonderful day. As if without Lord Ikari's help, nothing in this city could be accomplished! The whole city revolves around its Lord. But anybody with sense can see that the common people make this city work. And they do it without having Lord Ikari holding their hand."

Ritsuko smirked, but did not say anything.

(O) 

At the same time, Shinji's class was getting out. For once, Rei was there. Shinji hadn't seen much of her outside of Kami Armor training. She hadn't been to school, and didn't join the other girls for music. And this had been going on long enough for even Shinji to notice. _ I wonder if something is wrong? _ Shinji felt an obligation, as Lord Ikari's son, to find out. Or so he told himself. All through class, he kept glancing at Rei out of the corner of his eye, his stomach clenched in anxiety. _ How do I approach her and ask? If there's nothing wrong, I'll look like an idiot. And what if something is wrong, but it's a girl thing? But I HAVE to ask - it's my responsibility! _. Rei continued to stare out the window, oblivious to the turmoil she was causing for a certain boy.

As soon as class ended. He jumped up and made his way over to Rei. "Uh, Ayanami... I..."

Rei stood up without looking once at Shinji and brushed past him on her way towards the door.

As Shinji stood there in confusion, a soft voice behind him gently asked, "Ikari-sempai?" Shinji turned to see a pretty, shy looking girl tightly clasping an ornate bento box, "Ikari-sempai, I was wondering if you wanted a lunch." She held out her bento. Rei, who had just stepped out the door turned quietly to look back. Her face was impassive, but there was an odd glint to her red eyes.

"I made this for you." Yuki pressed the Bento into Shinji's hands and rushed off. She was half way to the door when she turned back to Shinji and added, "I usually eat lunch under the cherry tree in the courtyard." And she smiled knowingly before turning back and exiting through the now empty doorway.

(O) 

"That's thirsty work!" A laborer leaned backwards to stretch his back.

"Agreed!" A second scooped out a cup of water from the bucket he had just brought. "At least the Dragon had the consideration to attack on the waterfront!"

The first snorted, "yeah". Two other workers joined them, setting out their mid day meals.

"The spirits must favor Ikari-Dono - even that fire drake wasn't so bad - it roasted a couple of fat priests, but the fire didn't spread."

One of the newly arrived workers hoisted his cup "Three cheers for lots of water" He slurred around a mouthful of fish.

(O) 

"Baka! Where's my lunch?"

Shinji started up from inspecting the bento that Yuki had handed him, "I left the one I made for you on the table, by your breakfast."

"You didn't carry it for me?" Asuka looked outraged, "What sort of gentleman are you?"

Shinji sighed. He cast a quick glance at where Yuki was eating under her Cherry tree. She was surrounded by a pair of her friends, and not looking his way. "I happen to have a spare lunch, if you want it." Shinji held out the bento. Asuka took the box, eyeing it suspiciously.

As she was walking away, she paused, brought the bento up to her nose and sniffed. She turned to look at Shinji with a puzzled frown.

(O) 

"I don't see why you have to stand so close!" Misato edged away. "We're the only ones on the whole ferry, after all!"

"All the more reason to stand close." Kaji smiled, "the planks are wet - you could slip and hurt yourself."

The pair were on a rope-drawn ferry across a fast moving stream. They had been heading towards a guard tower at the outskirts of New Edo.

Misato turned a incipient smile into a frown. "Is that why you came with me on my inspection tour."

"Oh, yes. I like inspections," Leered Kaji, though it seems like his heart wasn't in it. After a brief silence, he adds: "You shouldn't wander around this far out without a bodyguard - you're important."

(O) 

Asuka caught up to Shinji as he walked out of Ikari Keep. He glanced at her, then continued. The pair walked in silence for a while, before Asuka exploded.

"How come you're such a wuss most of the time, and then you go jump into a pool of lava?"

Shinji shrugged. "I, erm... It was my duty."

"Duty? Is that all you know?"

"Duty is what keeps us alive. As a society."

"But what about you? Don't you ever do what YOU want?"

"When it doesn't interfere with duty, I guess."

"What are you? Just part of a machine, or are you a human?"

Shinji shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the personal discussion, "both I, guess."

"Feh! such a boring boy."

(O) 

"Sempai, I have what I came for. Are you done shopping?" When there was no immediate response, Maya turned towards her boss. Ritsuko was hunched over holding her stomach. Maya's eyes widened "Sempai?". As she took a step forwards, she felt a violent roiling in her own stomach.

(O) 

Shinji continued walking, passing through a small market place. Asuka was walking along side, neither talking.

Asuka glanced at Shinji out of the corner of her eyes _ I wonder where he's going _ But she was too proud to admit her ignorance on even such a trivial subject, so she kept her silence.

"Hurgh!"

"Hey!" Asuka jumped out of the way as a merchant they were passing leaned over and threw up just where she had been walking. "Don't you dare vomit on my shoes! I just bought these!" Asuka started to rant in righteous indignation when one of the shoppers turned purple and also tossed his cookies.

"Uhm, Asuka? Something is seriously wrong here" Shinji backed away as another merchant collapsed into a pained ball, clutching his middle."

"Always the obvious with you, Baka."

"I think we should head back to the keep - fast!"

(O) 

Aoba stopped in front of Gendo's desk and saluted "Sir!"

"Report. How wide spread is the problem?"

"It seems that anybody who was out of the Keep in the past 24 hours has been effected. I hypothesize that they may have drunk tainted water."

"Mmm." Gendo nodded, "And the Keeps wards kept the water inside pure. How many people do we have available?"

"A dozen - most everybody goes into town in the evenings, to unwind."

"Any healers among the group?"

"No, sir. Sorry"

"Hmm. So this will have to run it's course. Hopefully, we won't have any dragons to contend with until it does."

(O) 

The dragon raised one of its innumerable legs to test the wall around New Edo. The monster appeared to be a cross between a dragon and a centipede, with its lumpish body supported by a vast array of scaly, lizard like legs.

(O) 

Asuka and Shinji came to an abrupt halt in front of Ikari Keep.

"The drawbridge is up!"

"That is obvious, Soroyu-san." Rei stepped out from the guard house. "The question is what are we to do about it."

Asuka stood straight and recited, as if by rote "In case of emergency, warriors are to select one of their own as leader" She paused, continuing on in a normal voice, "that would be me, seeing as I am the most talented. So I say.."

"That is incorrect, Soroyu-San. Shinji-Dono, as the highest ranking one here, should take charge" Rei's response was quiet, but stern.

Asuka, whirled on the blue haired girl, obviously at the end of her teather with the odd girl's pronouncements, but as she opened her mouth to rip into Rei, Shinji quickly interrupted, "It's ok, Rei, I don't mind if Asuka takes charge - she does have more training than I"

Rei nodded acquiescence, a small frown on her lips, as Asuka preened.

"So how do we get in, Asuka?" Shinji asked calmly.

As the red head looked around, hoping an alternate entrance would suddenly materialize in front of her, Rei quietly injected: "The inn across the street lead to emergency escape tunnels from under Ikari Keep."

"Great! We will enter through the emergency escape tunnels from under Ikari Keep!"

The trio crossed to the inn, and followed Rei past several nauseated patrons curled up in their own fluids in the floor.

"I wonder how come we weren't affected?"

Rei shrugged, "I have been inside Ikari keep until less than an hour ago. I expect the wards protected me from whatever struck these people down." Rei stepped over the bartender and pointed down into the wine cellar, "In there"

The door that Rei lead them to was a small crawlspace at the base of a wall, almost blocked off by crate of salted pork.

"I will take the lead!" Asuka declared imperiously.

"And I shall guard our backs" Rei added quietly.

(O) 

Misato frowned "Why has the ferry stopped?" The pair were less than half way across as the ferry coasted to a stop. The two passangers couldn't make out what was going on on shore, but for some reason the ropes weren't pulling the ferry across anymore.

"Maybe the donkey slipped and broke it's ankle?" quipped Kaji

"Be serious for once! It's cold out here on the water, and this jacket is not that warm."

"If you step a little closer, I could warm you up."

"Pervert!"

"I just meant sharing body heat!" replied Kaji defensively. After a moment he added, "Not that you minded me being a pervert, back then..."

(O) 

The three teens had been wondering the tunnels for some time, their only light a lantern taken from the inn. After the initial entry, the tunnel had quickly expanded to tall enough for the teens to walk upright, though it was so narrow that they had to go single file.

"Asuka, do you wish me to take the lead?" Rei asked.

"No! I know where we are! We are headed towards the keep!" Asuka was very vehement.

Walking between the two girls, Shinji was at peace. _ Odd. I think I have grown accustomed to these two _

"Scheiss!" Asuka almost fell as the floor dropped a foot, but Shinji caught her elbow and steadied her. "How far can it be?" She muttered under her breath

Shinji smiled. The completely alien environment threw him off - he felt completely cut off from the real world. For once, he wasn't worrying about his duty, he was just enjoying the company of the two girls. Such as it was.

Shinji paused to help Rei over the step. She paused and threw him a sharp look. Their eyes met. Shinji looked away, embarrassed _ Rei is so... small? Delicate? It's hard to describe, but it's the exact antithesis of Asuka. That girl is so self assures, she's almost larger than life. Like one of those heroes from the folk tales _

Shinji quickly took his hand away

_ But they're both pretty _ At that thought, his equilibrium was disturb by memories of Mana, and his face fell. He turned and continued after Asuka

(O) 

Aoba threw open Gendo's door with barely a knock, "Sir - a dragon has been sighted!" He panted

"Where" Gendo's agitation was plainly visible - his hands were flat on his desk as he sat instead of being steepled in front of him like a mask.

"The look-out spotted it coming over the west wall. It's heading straight for the keep!"

"Very well. Assemble the healthy and we will prepare the Armors to sortie."

"How? We don't have a mage to activate the Bronze."

"We will carry them out by hand through the delivery tunnel."

Aoba blanched, "But we don't have anybody to wear them yet."

"They will be there, when they are needed"

Aoba saluted, "Yes Sir!"

(O) 

"Face it, Asuka we're lost." Shinji was getting tired, and the novelty of the situation had worn off.

"We are not! That door we went through is a sure sign that we are entering the inhabited parts of the Keep. " Asuka peered up the flight of stairs that the argument was taking place on. "And I see light up ahead! We're nearly there!" Asuka started up the stairs again, taking them three at a time.

After the next landing, it became apparent that Asuka was correct - there was light up ahead. Shinji and Rei picked up the pace to keep up with the racing red head.

"Scheiss!"

The light was coming from a small window high up in the outer wall around Ikari keep. The window looked down on the courtyard, which was currently occupied by a Dragon!

The monster was using its insect like mandibles to dig into the ground, all the while it drooled a thick, lumpy slime into the pit. It wasn't clear what it was trying to accomplish, but if it wasn't stopped, it would soon undermine the keep.

"Soroyu-San, we need to return to the Armors as quickly as we can. In an emergency situation, the highest ranking individual must take command." Rei turned to a bewildered Shinji, "That is you, Ikari-dono"

"Hey, wait a minute..." Asuka bridled, but her common sense tamped down her outrage

"Uhm, I have no idea how to get to the Hall of Enchantment from here"

"I do"

"Oh. Ok. then lead the way, Rei."

The blue haired girl turned and raced back down the stairs leading the others to a small crawlspace that they had missed on the way up. Shinji was about to follow Rei when Asuka glanced at the length of Rei's leg that was exposed as she made her way through the narrow passage. She then glanced at Shinji. Her eyes narrowed, and she pushed past the hapless boy to take the second position. As Shinji came in at the end, Asuka called back to him, "You better not be looking up my skirt, Baka!"

(O) 

The teens had been crawling for what seemed like forever when they heard the sound of men grunting as something heavy was being moved.

"Sir, the other two armors are already at the lift, but without a mage to operate it, how will we get them up the shaft?"

Rei took this as her cue to gracefully squeeze through the ventilation opening and drop to the floor.

"Ah, Rei." Gendo gave a small smile and nod.

THUD

"Arg!"

THUD

"Get off of me, you Hentai!"

The other two teens lacked Rei's grace as they exited the crawlspace.

(O) 

As the teens suited up in their Kami Armors, Aoba took the opportunity to inform them of the situation.

"When you engage the dragon, you will only have less than a minute at full speed. After that, the armors will stiffen and slow - there are not enough worshippers at the shrines to provide more energy."

"So we will have to take out the dragon quickly. We will work as a team - one to distract, one to attack, and the third to protect the attacker."

The Soroyu armor flexed its hands, "I will distract it. That is the most dangerous!"

"And I will protect Ikari as he attacks."

"Ok" the Ikari Armor picked up a giant Yari spear. The Soroyu picked up Asuka's favorite, a pair of broadswords, while the Wind Armor grabbed a shield and nothing else.

"Aren't you going to take a weapon, Ayanami? Just in case?" Shinji asked in concern.

"If everything goes as planned, I shall not require it, and if the plan fails, I will not have time to use it."

Shinji shuddered slightly at her coldly analytical summation. "Everybody ready? Ok, lets go!"

The three armors quickly clambered up the thirty feet to the surface. As they got their bearings, the dragon turned to face them.

"Hai!" Asuka rushed in, a sword swinging to cleave the dragon's head in two.

The dragon caught the sword with its mandibles and held on to it as it smashed at the Armor with two of its legs. As she fended of the attack with her other sword, Asuka yelled, "Go!"

Shinji and Rei rushed forward. The dragon reared back, lashing out with several legs at the other two armors. Rei darted in and smashed her shield into the flailing legs, levering the monster's body even further up, allowing Shinji to pierce its heart with the Yuri.

It was over in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone asked whether this was a S/R or a S/A fic... well, that kind of depends. Feelings change, and Sometimes, somebody does or says something really stupid.

Chapter 9

"Hey, the gaijin is putting on a show"

Asuka looked up from adjusting her kimono: two teenagers had just stepped out the back door of the rug merchants, to the side of which Asuka stood, adjusting her garment _ Stupid thing. Completely impractical _. They tossed their carpet into the waiting cart as they leered at the redhead

Asuka smiled coquettishly at them and curled a finger. The older boy smiled and approached

WHAM!

Asuka's fist slammed into his stomach. As he doubled over, she grabbed him and pivoted, throwing him into the wall.

As he staggered up, Asuka sneered at him over her shoulder, tossed her hair and stalked off

(O) 

"Asuka, you can't keep doing this"

"And why not?" The redhead was at Hikari's, reading a collection of poetry.

"Because your going to get into trouble with Sensei. Besides, those boys aren't that bad."

"Yes, they are, when you're gaijin." She tossed the book onto the table, muttering "this stuff is so trite!" By way of explanation.

Hikari shook her head, "you aren't even giving them a chance to be nice to you."

Asuka turned to face Hikari and almost hissed in her vehemence, "when you're gaijin, all the boys see you as prey. Doesn't matter how nice they are to everybody else." Asuka looked away, embarrassed by her outburst, "Even Shinji would be the same, if he ever escaped the constraints of his duty and said what he really thought."

(O) 

"Ayanami, I really think you should come out" Shinji was standing outside the door to Rei's apartment. The hallway was dark and dirty, as always. The warped door wasn't shut completely, and Shinji was careful not to look through the resulting crack, for fear of what might be revealed. "You haven't been to class in over a month"

"I came to class last week, on Monday." Came the muffled response through the door.

"Ok, except for that one time, you haven't been to class. It's not good for you to be cooped up here all the time, trust me, I know about isolation."

"I am sorry, Ikari, but I have learned that I can not trust you." The door opened and Rei swept past a puzzled Shinji.

Shinji just watched her go, not asking the obvious question.

_ Well, at least she's going out somewhere. I have done my duty to check up on her. _ Despite his self-reassurance, Shinji had a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach at Rei's reaction.

(O) 

Shinji was in the middle of doing his homework when a loud knock resounded on the door of the apartment, jerking the boy out of his contemplation

_ That always happens _

Shinji opened the door to find Touji and Kensuke.

"Hi, we came over to, erg, see if you wanted to hang out" Touji was craning his neck to try to see around Shinji, into the apartment.

"I'm still doing homework, and you guys interrupted me - I almost understood the point the writer was trying to make. And now it's all gibberish again."

"It only made sense because you were starting to fall asleep." Kensuke leaned to the side to see into the apartment, "Uhm, can we come in anyway?"

"Sure, I guess I could use a break."

"What do you stooges want? Trying to catch a glimpse of me changing clothes?" Asuka poked her head out of her room. Seeing that the boys seemed to be settling to stay, she added "I'm going out- If anybody peeks while I'm getting changed, I will hit you." Asuka disappeared, sliding her door shut

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Touji shook his head.

"She's been like that since yesterday."

"She's so full of herself! Who'd want to look at her anyway?"

"Maybe it's that time of the month for her..." Kensuke theorized.

"Humph!" Asuka swept out of the apartment, almost knocking into Misato on her way in.

"Hi, boys. Visiting Shinji?"

"Uh, yeah, hi, we.." Both of the visitors were tongue tied as they tried to restore circulation to their brains, when Touji burst out, "congratulations on your promotion!"

"Uh, yeah, congratulations!" Kensuke chorused as he also finally managed to pull his eyes upwards, "this calls for a party!"

"Huh?" Shinji, who had dropped his face into his hands out of embarrassment, looked up in confusion.

Kensuke leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "Her rank tabs on her collar - there used to be one bar for captain, now there are two, for major!"

(O) 

"The tests are going well?" Misato stood on her tip-toes so she could peer over Ritsuko's shoulder.

"Yes." Ritsuko glanced back at the new major, "you know, just because you've been promoted doesn't mean you have to get involved with EVERYTHING that is being done at Ikari keep."

"Oh, that's ok, Rits: I know I don't have to. But I want to - I enjoy doing it."

As Ritsuko growled something about meddlesome busy bodies letting their promotion go to their heads, Misato laughed and added, "You know I'm just teasing. Seriously, how are they doing?"

Ritsuko looked up at the giant vats of goo in which the three Kami Armors were submerged. "Pretty good, actually - Rei is holding steady, while Asuka is improving incrementally. But Shinji is the really impressive one: his bond is increasing by leaps and bounds. He's already as strong as Rei, and at this rate, he will overtake Asuka in a couple of weeks."

"Hey, I heard that!" Asuka's voice echoed from her Armor, "A strong bond doesn't mean anything without training. What's he going to do? Dance around the next Dragon? His swordsmanship is still pathetic."

Shinji was taken aback at the vehemence in Asuka's voice, "I know all that, Asuka. You're a much better warrior than I."

"Though Ikari-san has been making very good progress with Touji." Rei added quietly.

The grinding of teeth could be heard from the Soroyu armor.

Ritsuko glanced down at her ledger, "Asuka, calm down - your bond strength is dropping."

..."

Ritsuko glanced down at the ledger again, and the steadily decreasing numbers there.

_ Sigh. Kids _

"Ok, lets call it a day. We'll start again tomorrow afternoon."

(O) 

Shinji staggered into the living room of the apartment, carrying a serving platter heaping with sushi

"Wow, Shinji - you made all that?"

"Uhm, yeah, Misato," Shinji set the platter down in the middle of the table and edged away in embarrassment, "I thought your party deserved it."

Touji snorted, "You'll make somebody a good wife someday, Shin-man"

Asuka waved that comment away, "well, I'm glad that somebody here knows how to cook, otherwise we'd be eating some of Misato's beer-soaked hard tack"

"With that rotten fish sauce" Shinji added, glad to be out of the verbal hot seat.

"Hey, it's called katsup, and it's a fermented fish sauce that I had imported at great cost!"

Asuka took a bite out of a ball of rice as she muttered under her breath, "and here I thought it was just bottled penguin vomit."

"Asuka!" Hikari, who had been sitting quietly up until then, interjected.

The five teens and Pen-Pen were helping Misato celebrate her promotion. The living room of the apartment had been bedecked with brightly colored streamers and flags. It made the normally gloomy room quite cheerful.

"So, are we expecting anybody else?" Misato asked around a mouth full of fish.

"Just Kaji-san"

"Him? Why?"

"If you had a chance to spend some time with him, like I did on the way here from Soroyu, you would realize that he is a very nice person." Asuka replied airily.

Just as Misato snorted, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", Shinji wiped his hands on a towel and made his way to the door.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too late. And look at who I ran into along the way!" Kaji stepped into the apartment, followed by the sorceress in white.

_ Time to start drinking _ Misato took a long pull on her tankard.

"Hi, Kaji!" Asuka bounced up and almost leaped toward the rumpled minstrel.

"Hi, kid." Kaji ruffled her hair as he walked past, on his way to Misato. "Congratulations on the promotion!" He pulled out an expensive bottle of sake. "This calls for a real drink"

"Hey, can you pass that this way?" Touji asked, eyeing the bottle greedily.

"Sure, there's enough for everybody!"

It wasn't long before the party got a little rowdier and much louder.

Shinji leaned over to Kesuke, so that he could be heard over the noise, "How come you didn't invite Ayanami?"

"Dunno - I guess I didn't think a party would be her sort of thing." He shrugged, obviously not terribly worried.

Soon, Kaji was pouring shots of the fancy Sake for Misato, who had somehow ended up sitting on his lap, while everybody else made do with the plain stuff that Ritsuko had summoned from her apartment.

Except Shinji that is. He was feeling more and more claustrophobic in the apartment, with the sound pressing down on him from all sides. He staggered past where Hikari was giggling at something Touji (or was it Kensuke?) had said, while Ritsuko looked on with a slightly bemused smile as she tried to maintain her composure, and finally pushed out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. In the dark, you couldn't see the deep gouges dug out by the dragon, or the slime that it had dribbled over nearly everything, which had hardened to a rock-like consistency.

As he took a deep breath of the cool air, he caught a glimpse of motion out of the corner of his eye. "Asuka? What are you doing out here?"

"It's too hot in there with all those people." She turned away, obviously not interested in talking.

They stood like that, in silence, for some time. "How come you came out?"

Shinji shrugged, "I never liked crowds. I get nervous if I can't keep track of everybody." Shinji shrugged, "I guess it's a legacy of my stay in the Ch'in court."

There was a brief silence after that, before Shinji turned slightly towards Asuka, "you did a great job getting the place ready for the party."

"Well, If Mage-boy had given me a little bit of notice, I could have done a far better job. But you're right - this is not bad for last minute" Asuka preened

_ I wish I had her self confidence _ Shinji mused, "how come you're out here, away from your hard work?"

Asuka's face collapsed into a frown, "well, the way everybody in there is acting, I felt that I wasn't welcome without somebody to make googly eyes at. At this rate, it's going to turn into mass make-out session within the hour."

Asuka didn't notice Shinji's eyes get real big as he edge away from the red head. _ Is she hitting on me? Do I want her hitting on me? _Shinji started to sweat _Maybe I should go back in. But if I say that I want to go inside, will she think that I am hitting on her? _ He felt trapped

"Ahm," Shinji hemmed, "I don't think Kensuke or Touji are hitting on anybody" hoping to dispel the idea that the apartment was a den of (barely) repressed lust.

Asuka choked back a laugh as she turned towards him, "Are you kidding? I've seen cats that were more subtle - they are flirting with Hikari outrageously! I don't understand why she puts up with it. Maybe she's had too much Sake..." An contemplative look crossed her face. "Pardon me, I have to rescue my friend."

(O) 

"You know, the Marduke conspiracy will not approve of what we are doing here." Fuyutsuki was standing with Gendo on a small boat in the shadow of Mount Fuji. The lake was one of several formed during the eruption. At this time of year, it should have been very cold, but the waters were blood warm all year round.

"What those old men do or don't approve of is not relevant - they still need me to stop the remaining dragons. Until the seventeenth, there is little they can do."

Fuyutsuki was about to reply when a man broke the surface along side the boat. Gasping for breath, he held up an odd plant - it looked like a flower. The odd part was that despite being waterlogged, it did not hang limp, but retained its shape and vibrant color. "Has Ishi come up yet?" The man gasped out, as he pulled himself into the boat.

Fuyutsuki shook his head. As the diver turned anxiously to Gendo, the Daymio replied, "his widow will be well compensated", he turned to the sailors, "raise sail - we return to shore."

(O) 

"Major, the Fox River garrison reports it is under attack by a dragon!" The young guardsman was out of breath as he reported to Misato, who, with Fuyutsuki and Gendo away, was the ranking official in the castle.

"How... " Misato took note that the boy reporting was one of the guards assigned to Ritsuko. "Did the report come through the Sorceress in white's device?"

"Yes, mam. They were issued one of the mirror things." The guard replied, as he followed Misato out of her office, down to the Hall of Enchantment.

"So how much time do we have before the dragon arrives? What do we know about this particular monster?"

"We have half a day, mam, and all we know is that it bounces."

"Bounces? Like a rabbit?"

"Yes, bounces." Ritsuko stepped into the hall of enchantment, "but it crushes whatever it lands on."

Misato had a hard time keeping an amused smile off her face. But As Ritsuko read off her report, the smile faded away. "If the shockwave of it's landing is that strong, it will knock even the armors off their feet. Their only way to kill it will be as it comes down for its landing."

"What about bows?"

"If it jumps as high as you claim, then it must be moving terribly fast - no ranged weapon will be able to hit it"

"and the Kami Armors will fare better?" Ritsuko asked skeptically."

Misato smiled, "That's where you come in. I want to know exactly where the dragon will land, so that the Armors can catch it on the way down."

Ritsuko looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "I will see what I can do."

(O) 

"It bounces? Like a rabbit?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it's no laughing matter - its landings are powerful enough to shatter anything underneath. But not to worry - I have a plan." Misato was speaking to all three of the young warriors. Ritsuko was sitting at desk of to one side, listening with half an ear as she muttered spells and scribbled in her ledger.

"Shinji, you will intercept it as it comes down for a landing, slowing it's decent, so that Rei can grapple it and hold it still long enough for Asuka to kill it. Any questions?"

"The timing for this to work will have to be perfect!" Shinji was appalled.

"I know, but it's our best chance. And I heard how you disposed of the last dragon - you have become amazingly good at working together. But I won't lie to you - this is probably the riskiest battle so far."

"How will we know where the dragon will land?

"Ritsuko has a new form of divination called 'calculating a trajectory' that she will use."

"It's not magic, Misato, It's simple math (once you know the variables, that is)"

"whatever." Misato dismissed the difference as insignificant, "That means you have several hours to get ready." Misato stopped, continuing hesitantly, "Given the nature of this... threat, it might be a good idea for you to write up a will."

(O) 

"Oh, good. Lets end the briefing on an OPTIMISTIC note!" Asuka fumed. "Besides, once I'm dead, who cares what happens to my stuff? They can throw it out for all I care." She leaned back in the chair. The three teens were in a small lounge, waiting to be summoned to the Armors.

Shinji was leaning forward, writing something in a small cramped hand on the paper that Misato had provided.

"Are you actually taking this seriously, Ikari? Look, even Ayanami isn't writing anything."

"That is because I do not own anything, Soroyu."

Shinji looked up, startled, "But don't you have duties, something that you are responsible for? That is what I am distributing."

Asuka looked puzzled "I thought your father took care of the official Ikari business."

"Yeah, but this is mostly personal stuff."

At this Asuka leaned forward and peered inquisitively at Shinji's paper, but the boy moved snatched it aside. "Sorry, but, I prefer that this was private."

After a moment, Shinji asked Asuka, "how about you - do you have any family responsibilities?"

Asuka looked haughtily at Shinji, "that is private"

(O) 

"Please keep to the right as you go in." Touji and the other guards were helping direct traffic as the bulk of New Edo's population took shelter inside Ikari keep. "Please keep walking. If you must stop, step to your left. Thank you"

Kensuke came up next to his friend. "Is this dragon supposed to be a particularly bad one?"

Touji shrugged, "Dunno. maybe, or maybe they just have enough warning for once to get people to safety."

"You don't seem particularly concerned."

"Well, once everybody's in, I'm going to go inside as well, so why worry about something I can't do anything about. That reminds me - can you find where Hikari is? And save a spot nearby?"

"Oh, you mean so that you can spend the whole time NOT talking to her? Come on, man. You haven't spoken to her since Misato's party."

Touji didn't reply, instead going back to work

(O) 

Eight hours later, the three teens were inside their armors, waiting for Misato to give the 'go' order. For her part, the purple haired major was pacing the Hall of Enchantment, periodically stopping to peer of Ritsuko's shoulder

"Go away! I almost have it!"

More pacing.

"Damn," Ritsuko pulled out a map, "if his next jump is here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "then three jumps from now, he will be here. But if he lands in this ditch, then he will be all the way over here. And we don't have time to wait - the armors have to go now to reach those landing points. If we wait for the next landing, the dragon will be inside the city."

Misato peered at the map. The dragon will land here."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, just intuition."

All three of the teens looked appalled.

"Hey, trust me on this. I'll buy you all a nice dinner after all this is over."

"Ok," sighed Shinji

_ All it takes to bribe him is the promise of a good meal? He's pathetic. _ "We're ready" Asuka added out loud

"Go!"

The three armors ran through the Bronze and out into the street. Shinji was in the lead as they barreled through the outer city gate. The Ikari Armor was carrying a small lacquered wooden box

"Ok, you should right under the dragon momentarily. Get ready, JUMP." Misato's voice yelled in Shinji ear.

The Ikari armor, still running at full speed, crushed the wooden box and sprang into the air as hard as it could. The magic in the box worked - the Armor rose much higher and faster than it could have on it's own. Shinji's aim (and Ritsuko's calculations) were perfect - the Ikari armor collided with the dragon in mid air, slowing it down and causing it to tumble.

As the dragon slammed hard into the ground, Rei leaped on it and grappled it to the ground. The monster was mostly hind legs - it's front paws and jaws were too weak to fend off the Wind Armor.

As it struggled to get up, the Soroyu armor ran forward to plunged its broadsword deep into the dragons heart.

"Shinji? Are you ok?" Asuka called out, as she stumbled back from the carcass.

(O) 

Shinji and the two girls sat down at the outdoor table. "Oww! I'm sore all over!" Misato was still inside, paying.

As Shinji picked up his chop sticks, Rei quickly dumped three pieces of something onto his plate.

At Shinji surprised glance, she added, without looking up from her meal, "I do not like meat."

"Well, next time, give it to me." Replied Asuka around a mouth full of pork, "I got used to eating more meat than you serve here." Asuka glanced at Shinji, recalling his question from that morning.. after a moment, she continued. My Father was a marooned soldier from Germany. When he was alive, we ate a lot of meat. He died when I was six." Asuka attacked her dinner with a concentration that made clear that the topic was over.


	10. Chapter 10

CRASH!

Shinji stopped in surprise as a bento smashed into the ground not five feet from him as he was about to step into the school building

_ That's odd. I hope whoever that belongs to won't end up going hungry. _

(O)

"I do not understand why Shinji-san does not respond. I have made him lunch three times now."

"Does he know that they are from you?" Hikari asked helpfully.

"Yes - I made a big production of giving him the first one. But he didn't respond, so I figured he doesn't approve of girls being so forward, so the next two times I just quietly left it at his place in class, with a note." Yuki was sitting, chewing on her fingernail contemplatively, her sewing forgotten in her lap. Hikari was the only other girl present in the sewing room.

"I hate to say it, Yuki-chan, but maybe you are just not his type"

"That has nothing to do with it - I can be anybody's type." Yuki's eyes narrowed, "He spends a lot of time with those two, Rei and Asuka. I bet he's sleeping with one of them." She hissed.

Hikari was outraged, "Asuka would never do that! And I very much doubt that Rei is that sort of girl either! I don't think any of our classmates would stoop so low."

Yuki just gave a look as if to say 'goes to show what you know'

"I bet it's that Rei - she always did strike me as odd."

(O)

Shinji and Asuka walked by a group of workers trying to remove the hardened slime of the centipede dragon. "I don't see why we have to practice with the armors today - we did the bonding drills all day yesterday. I thought we were supposed to get at least some time off." Asuka was venting, again.

"Well..."

"Shut it, Baka! I know what you're going to say about duty, but Hikari and I were planning to go shopping today, and then they spring this... this nonsense on us at the last minute! I have a right to be outraged."

"I guess."

The pair continued walking in silence for a while before Asuka added, "you should try being outraged once in a while - it will do you good."

"What do I have to be outraged about?" Shinji asked, surprised.

"Your father, for one. When was the last time he spoke to you? You are working your ass off for him - hell, your even getting to be half decent with the armor. And has he said anything? No." Asuka was warming up to her topic, "I get nothing from my parents, but that's because they're dead" Asuka stumbled as she realized what she was saying, but continued on anyway, But at least when they were alive they cared for me. Yours might as well be dead." Asuka picked up her pace, her face flushed._Why did I just open up like that? _

Shinji had to almost run to catch up, "I, uhm, thank you."

(O)

"And you wouldn't believe it - after scheduling the last minute round of tests, it turns out that they just wanted to fit some special clothing for us, so we spent the whole time being measured for these clothes, and its not like we will wear them anywhere except inside the armor! Though at least I convinced them to make mine red, to match my hair." Asuka tossed her mane to emphasize her point.

"So, uhm, you get along pretty well with Shinji?" Hikari asked, staring at her shoes

"Surprisingly, yeah. Don't tell him I said so, but he actually a pretty nice person. Talking to him is almost like talking to a girl - he doesn't act like a typical boy at all - no macho posturing, and he's less of a hentai than most of the guys I've known." Asuka and Hikari were (finally) making their long delayed shopping expedition into New Edo.

"And that's all?" At Asuka's confused look, Hikari expanded, "you aren't, uhm, ah, attracted to him?"

Asuka started "WHAT? Absolutely not! I would never date a Nobleman! They're all perverts!" Asuka was almost yelling as her face turned beet red in anger. Hikari stumbled back in shock.

Asuka took a deep breath to calm herself down, and turned towards her friend, suspiciously, "why?"

Hikari was obviously very uncomfortable, "I heard, uhm, a rumor that you might be, you know."

Asuka's eyes glittered dangerously, her discomfort forgotten in the comforting warmth of anger. "who's spreading this rumor?"

"I really shouldn't say.."

Asuka just stared at her

"It's Yuki"

An almost feral growl escaped Asuka.

(O)

"I can't believe we have to do this again!" Asuka was getting dressed in her new, padded, suit for when she was wearing the armor. "What was wrong with the old suits? I look like a stuffed pig in this!"

Rei quietly finished adjusting her garment. "The major informed all three of us that they are constantly working to improve on the Kami Armor, and that this suit would provide improved protection." Rei gave another sharp tug at the waist of her suit and frowned her disapproval. "Though I agree that this garment is both ill fitting and unflattering." Asuka's eyes almost bugged out at Rei's admission of fashion sense. But before the red head could say anything, Rei glanced at the pile of stuff in Asuka's locker, "I did not know you typically went armed, Soroyu."

Asuka's eyes glinted, "Its a conversation piece."

The two teens entered the testing laboratory, where Shinji was desperately tugging at his padded tunic so as to keep it from riding up and chocking him with its stiff collar. The room was some distance from the main Hall of Enchantment, and contained a clutter of magical paraphernalia, with Ritsuko, Maya and the others hunched over various pieces, poking them or taking notes.

"Ok, your all here," Ritsuko beamed with pleasure. This did nothing to set the teens at their easy, "now get into the vat of Ichor." She pointed to a ten foot tall barrel of vile green liquid that stood in an otherwise cleared corner of the room.

"Uhm, Ritsuko-san..." Shinji started hesitantly.

Ritsuko glanced up form her crystal ball, "the stairs are on the other side. Now go on up. Time is a-wasting."

"Where are the Armors?" Asuka managed to complete Shinji's thought

"For this test we won't be using the armors. I just need the number for ideal mental throughput for the new suits. Tomorrow, we will repeat the test in the Kami Armor, to see how close the actual bond strength is to the calculated ideal."

"WHAT?" Asuka roared, "YOU MEAN WE WILL HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN TOMORROW? That's every day this week!"

Misato walked in just as Asuka was starting, "You're right, we have been pushing you three pretty hard. I think we can push back the drill so that you have next week off. How does that sound?" Misato smiled disarmingly.

Ritsuko grumbled something about wasting time.

"Fine, But I want TWO weeks off!" Asuka put her foot down and glared.

"Get in the vat NOW!" The Sorceress in White made a gesture and an invisible force snatched Asuka into the air by her left ankle. It dangled her over the vat for a moment before dropping her in with a PLOP. "The rest of you also!"

"Yes, mam!" Shinji quickly followed Rei up the ladder.

(O)

In an out of the way corner of the courtyard of Ikari keep, one of the hardened lumps of dragon slime cracked open. Through the resulting gap squirmed an eight foot long centipede-like thing that quickly skittered out of view. It was quickly followed by a dark stream of similar horrors.

(O)

"You thought that was funny" The teens had been in the Ichor for some time now. Seeing that Asuka was still sulking at one end, Shinji had swum through the murky fluid to whisper to Rei.

"I do not know what you are referring to, Ikari-san."

"I saw you smile when Ritsuko dumped Asuka into the vat. It was nice seeing you smile... Rei"

Rei said nothing.

Asuka glanced up from her brooding and glanced at the indistinct shapes of the other two teens, "Hey, what are you two love birds doing over there?"

Shinji flung himself backwards, away from Rei, "no-nothing. We are just talking."

"Then come over here and talk to me - I'm bored!"

"We are supposed to be concentrating on moving our arms and legs." Rei reprimanded. When Shinji swam over to Asuka anyway, she pursed her lips in a small frown but continued on with the drill, ignoring the other two.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can swing my arms and legs back and forth and still hold a conversation. Besides, if they didn't want us talking, they shouldn't have dumped us in here for THREE hours."

After Asuka's outburst, there was silence, for a time.

"Asuka, why do you do this?" At Asuka's puzzled glance, Shinji elaborated, "I mean wear the Kami Armor?"

Asuka looked at the boy like he was an idiot, "What else am I going to do? Marry some peasant who will condescend to take up with a gaijin, and then spend the rest of my life popping out babies, until I die in childbirth? This is my only way to show all the morons out there that I am someone of significance, that Asuka Langley is the best there is, at whatever she does."

Shinji looked surprised, blurting out "But I respect you even when you aren't wearing the armor."

Asuka snorted, blowing bubbles in the ichor, "Without the armor, I'm just another pretty face." The ichor hid slight blush on her face

(O)

"Intruders!" The disembodied voice resounded through-out the keep.

Gendo promptly grabbed a katana and headed for the door of his study.

"What is going on?" He demanded of the two guards stationed outside his door. Seeing their confusion, he waved down the stairs, "come with me." The three cautiously made their way down the winding, ill lit stairs.

They made it halfway down the tower when a pincered head burst in through a window, taking a deep bite out of the long haired guard. Gendo swore, "back to the last landing - we'll fight it there"

(O)

When the alarm sounded, Asuka darted for the exit ladder at full tilt, with Rei close behind.

"AAAHHH!"

By the time Shinji made it out of the vat, Rei was facing off against the centipede that had bitten the head off of the lone apprentice watching over the magical equipment, while Asuka ran towards the changing area, her padded suit still dripping ichor with each step.

_ Where did Rei get a sword? _ Shinji finished climbing down as Rei lunged for her opponent, piercing it with her rapier. She barely pulled away in time before its pincers closed on her hand.

Rei frowned as the monster continued to advance despite what should have been a fatal wound. Then, with blinding speed, she lunged again, stabbing it again. And again. Five attacks later, the centipede was writhing on the floor, no longer a threat.

_ She is amazing. _

Asuka ran back into the room, holding her broadsword, "you killed it. Good. Are there anymore?"

Shinji started out of his reverie and belatedly looked around the room for further opponents.

"My weapon appears to be ill suited for fighting these... things. Possibly your broadsword will fare better" Rei cleaned of the tip of her weapon on a rag.

(O)

"Watch out! There's another one!" Touji was doing his best to hold off a centipede, as the five cadets under his command faced off against the new arrival. They had already managed to kill one of the monsters, but two of his boys were injured now, one of them badly enough so he could barely hold his katana.

On closer examination, the centipede was rather reptilian - it had a marked resemblance to the dragon that the Armors had slain in the courtyard.

"Fall back to the doorway." Touji kicked the table that the group had, until recently, been eating lunch at towards the centipede. The monster quickly swarmed over the obstacle, rearing up to half its height before lunging at the swearing youth.

Touji deflected the attack as he also tried to keep an eye on the other monster as well. "Shit. This is bad."

Kensuke chose that moment to run in to the guard-room, out of breath. He quickly collected himself and declaimed a sentence in some incomprehensible tongue as he drew a glowing circle in the air in front of him with his finger.

The circle extended icicle like projections towards the centipede fighting Touji. After a moment the projections snapped off the ring and shot forward, puncturing the monster in several places.

Touji took advantage of the situation, stepping over his dying adversary to slash at the back of the second centipede.

Kensuke was so engrossed in watching the ensuing battle that he almost didn't see the new centipede crawling down the wall behind him until it was too late. At the last moment, he heard something and whirled around.

"Agh!" he threw a handful of something at the centipede and flung himself backwards.

Touji left his men to finish off the monster that they had been fighting and raced to aid his friend. When he arrived the centipede was shaking its head, obviously incapacitated. Touji finished it off easily.

"That was a nice spell."

"Not a spell," gasped Kensuke, "All I had was a hand full of sand - it's a spell component for the Ring of Fire I cast first."

Touji nodded, not sure what to say. "Have you seen Hikari?" At Kensuke's shake, he continued tentatively, "I have to go report to the watch officer. Could you keep an eye out for her?"

Kensuke nodded

(O)

"We should remain here! I can help protect the Armors." Asuka hefted her sword to emphasize her point.

"No. I want you to go to the underground lake - that's where all the non-combatants are evacuating to." Misato pointed to a small, unused door. "The creatures are bound to concentrate their attacks on the armors, and I won't risk you here - you are too valuable." Seeing that Asuka was about to get stubborn, Misato added, "that's an order, Langley-kun."

"Fine"

"Good. This tunnel will lead you to the storage area of the keep. From there, Rei know the route to the lake."

(O)

"I can't believe we have to go and hide, like children" Asuka grumbled. The three teens were in the maze of tunnels that lead from Ikari Keep to the underground lake that served as its source of water when under siege. Their only illumination were distantly spaced lanterns hung along the tunnel from crude hooks.

"Asuka, please be quiet - we don't want to attract attention." Shinji pleaded yet again with the red head.

"I will scout ahead. We are entering one of the more travelled tunnels." Rei started down the tunnel before pausing and turning, "Soroyu, please wait where you are."

Asuka muttered under her breath. "Why did she need to single me out. Does she think I'm an idiot?"

Rei returned a few minutes later. "The way ahead is safe, though there are several of our classmates milling about"

Asuka smirked at Rei, "Don't worry, Ayanami. I doubt they are a threat."

As the teens made their way into the larger cavern, they were welcomed by a relieved Hikari, who was apparently the spokes-person for the half dozen other teens. "Oh, good! Do you know which tunnel we are supposed to take? We lost our map."

"If a certain someone hadn't spilled oil on the map, we wouldn't be in this prediciment!" Yuki added cattilly. The situation was obviously wearing on her - her makeup was coated in dust, and she had given up on trying to fix her hair. She looked scared.

"Shh!" Rei made a sharp gesture at the shorter girl.

"I was just telling it like it happened," continued Yuki

"There is something coming!" Rei drew her sword. A cold wind blew threw the cave.

"There!" Asuka shouted, pointing to a swarming mass that streamed towards them in the gloom.

"Eee!" several of the girls ran in the opposite direction.

"No! Stop! Everybody stick close together." Shinji yelled as he brought his katana up to a guard position. "Everybody stay near, uh, that stalactite!"

The other teenagers hesitated, but before they could do anything, the centipedes skittered into view. All semblance of order disappeared as the teens fled for their lives.

In the gloom, with all the screaming teenagers, it was impossible to tell how many there were.

"HAI!"

Asuka leaped at the closest monster, decapitating it with one blow

"Follow the others!" Shinji beat off an tentative attack.

Asuka jumped into a gap between two stalagmites, blocking another pair of centipede dragons from following, whirling her sword in a circle in front of her.

Rei flanked her, stabbing at yet another creature as it tried to go around the rocky protrusion. "Langley-san: stay close to Ikari. He lacks the skill to protect himself effectively." Rei spoke softly.

"What about the others?"

"They are irrelevant." Rei was forced to retreat by a concerted attack by the wounded centipede, and that ended the conversation.

Shinji was doing his best to hold off a pair of centipedes that were trying to get by him to follow the noisy civilians, but he was having a hard time of it, and was being forced backwards quickly.

"Skree!" one of the centipedes flinched and skittered off sideways, leaving behind several of its legs.

"Trying to play the hero, Baka?" Asuka pressed her attack, smiling with determination.

The battle continued in this fashion. The three warriors often lost sight of each other among the stalagmites, though they periodically caught sight of the non-combatants as they fled for their lives.

_ I hope they had the sense to stay behind us _ Shinji was not able to act on his feeling of responsibility, though, as he was fighting for his life again.

(O)

"How much longer"

"Don't interrupt me!"

Misato was pacing as Ritsuko glanced from book to book, periodically scribbling something on the parchment before her. She finally paused and took a deep breath. "I think I have something that will work, but I need to catch my breath before I start - it will be a very complicated spell."

(O)

"What's so important about the crypts?" Aoba called out as he fired another arrow into the chamber, skewering a centipede that skittered out from cover. "How come we have to risk our necks fighting down here?"

Maya didn't bother answering - with her left hand she was maintaining control over an eight foot high Ring of Fire, which was spewing magical darts at an enormous rate all over the room, forcing the centipedes to take cover. Her right hand was crackling with electricity as she lashed out with a miniature lightning bolt at any centipede that poked its head out. She looked haggard, and her aim was starting to deteriorate.

Aoba glanced at her quickly "I hope we get reinforcements soon." But he knew that was unlikely - most of the garrison was busy defending other tunnels.

(O)

"Shinji - Behind you!" Asuka ducked under her opponent and raced to aid the beleaguered teen as a centipede took a bite out of his buttock.

THWACK

Shinji staggered back, fending off a centipede as Asuka decapitated the one that had snuck up on him.

"Th-thanks." Shinji swung at his opponent, finally managing to finish it off.

The teens were still in the stalagmite filled chamber. They had long ago lost track of their classmates. Even Rei had disappeared - her choice of weapon forced her to spend much of her time retreating.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Neither do I, Baka." Shinji took a closer look at Asuka - she was bleeding from multiple scratches, and had a ragged abrasion along the entire length of her left arm.

(O)

"Ogdashan-rath-gula, ove g'dath omron. Sug-rath-gula." Ritsuko stood as the air around her rippled. The empty room was stiflingly hot, and there was a great pressure, making it difficult to breath.

With a blast, the pressure released, bursting from the room in a ripple that swept throughout the castle before continuing into the catacombs below.

(O)

There was a continues cracking as Maya whipped her lightning around at their attackers - she had dropped the Ring of Fire, instead focusing all of her concentration on the electrical spell, which jumped from target to target. The centipedes were less than ten feet away now, and Aoba had dropped his bow. He stood, katana at the ready, watching for another centipede to break through Maya's defence

The pair almost didn't see the ripple that passed through the chamber, but wherever it encountered a centipede, something happened. It was almost as if every inch of their bodies was pulled in a different direction. The centipedes lifted slightly into the air and then shredded.

(O)

"Is it over?" Asuka looked at the carnage around her.

Shinji limped up to a rise to see if there were any survivors. "I think so. HELLO? Anybody out there?" Shinji called out

"I am here." Rei stepped forward. Despite her scratches, she still appeared her usual imperturbable self.

Surprisingly, Hikari and two the boys were also alive.

"Should we collect the dead?" Shinji asked tiredly.

"No. I can't look at them. Not our classmates." Asuka looked drained.

(O)

"Thank you."

Several days had passed since the battle, and a healer had cured Shinji's wounds. Fortunately, all three of the Kami armor wielders had suffered only minor injuries.

Asuka looked up from her homework

"I mean, for watching over me down there." _ I don't think I would be alive otherwise _ Shinji added silently. His sense of duty had forced him to acknowledge his debt to Asuka, despite his humiliation at his martial inadequacy. "Here's lunch"

Asuka glanced down at the plate full of sausages and fried eggs and smiled. "It was nothing, Baka, but if it will keep you cooking good stuff like this, you can feel free to feel as obligated as you want."


	11. Chapter 11

**EDITING NOTE: **

_ italics _denotes thoughts - I tried using brackets, but FFnet stripped them off, so I re-edited all the chapters. some of the later chapters will make a LOT more sense now. Also, FFnet has stripped off loads of my other formatting. I try to fix it as I catch it, but sometimes, I don't see it.

Notes:

thanks for all the comments. And don't worry, I'll ignore most of them :)

Seriously, I am not writing the story tailored to the reviews, but reviews ARE very useful. They let me gauge if the concepts that I am trying to use are coming across, or if I am being too subtle. So a big thank you to those that commented on my plot devices - you know who you are.

START

A light winked on over the empty table, followed in quick succession by a dozen more. The table was the only furniture in the poorly illuminated chamber.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ikari?" One of the lights pulsed in anger as the voice issued from it.

Gendo sat at the end of the table, hooded in shadow, hands steepled before his face. "I do not know what you are referring to. Would you care to be more specific, or would you rather I called in a mage to read your mind?" A small smile pulled up at the corners of Gendo's mouth.

"Don't get smart with us, Ikari!" Replied another light in a waspish tone. This one was of an almost orange hue, "Number Three was referring to the reports of draconic infiltration of Ikari Keep."

"There was no infiltration."

"That is not what my spies tell me."

"When you get new spies, try to hire ones with a modicum of intelligence. Yes, we had an infestation of magical vermin, but there was nothing draconic about it."

There was an angry silence.

"You had better be telling the truth, Ikari. You know the consequences."

(0)

In a subterranean grotto deep under Ikari keep, a large crystal stood on a pedestal in the center of an arcane design inscribed on the floor. Unnoticed by anyone, the milky light seeping from it had, over the course of the past couple of months, changed to a warmer, more orange hue, and in a few places, the sharp edges of the crystal appeared to have softened and flowed, like wax.

(0)

Asuka stumbled out of her room, still tugging her kimono into place _ I hate these things _. Sniff. Sniff.

"Baka, I told you, you don't have to make a German breakfast every morning. Not that I don't appreciate good food and all, but like I said yesterday, The centipede thing was just payback for rescuing me at the volcano. We're even." Despite her protestations, Asuka looked happy.

"Ok." Shinji put the plates on the table in his usual quiet way, "breakfast is served."

(0)

"Rei how are you doing in there?"

Rei was trying to operate the Ikari armor. The armor, the support staff and the other two teens were all outside of the city, in a pasture just at the operating range of the Armors.

"Everything is operating adequately"

Makoto stretched in place, looking up from his equipment. "It's good to be outside, after everything."

Shinji nodded. The teen had been standing nearby, watching his armor, with a tense look on his face. _ It feels wrong to have somebody else wearing my armor. Which is odd, since I don't particularly like wearing it myself _

Makoto leaned in and continued quietly "I heard about what happened down in the cave. Don't hold it against Misato - she feels horrible about it."

Shinji looked up, surprised. "I know, and I don't."

"Well, maybe you should," hissed Asuka as she walked up to join the discussion, "I mean, it wasn't just us - I can handle that sort of thing no problem, but you saw what happened to the others, like Yuki."

"Asuka, it wasn't Rei's fault that she walked into the middle of the battle."

"Well, it is true that Yuki never did have much sense, but I still say that there should have been a safer way to evacuate the non combatants!" Shinji watched Asuka's display of outrage, hiding a small smile.

"What are you smiling at, Baka?"

"Nothing"

(0)

Rei was still working with the armor "It is more tiring than the Wind armor, but I could operate this armor for the required duration." She reported.

As Rei floated in the Ichor, her thoughts drifted - operating the armor required no thought, for her. _ It is good that Shinji has this armor to protect him _ While her features were as expressionless as always, the blue haired girl was undergoing unprecedented internal turmoil. The recent centipede infestation had placed the three teens into a more intimate conflict with the enemy, without the armors to act as an equalizing agent. And without the armor, some were less equally than others. _ He could die. And for him, that is permanent. _

To calm herself, Rei dropped into a light trance as she walked the armor through its drill. But a thought occurred to her, knocking her out of her calm state _This is where Shinji looks out onto the world from. _ Several heartbeats pass _ Am I seeing the world as he sees it? _ This idea restarted the stream of thoughts.

What does he see when he looks at me?

Rei contemplated that thought. Rei was more used to dealing in the negative, in the 'lack of action': What actions she could not take, what things she could not express. And that had extended to her interaction with others. She knew what she did NOT want: She did not want Shinji to be romantically involved with another woman, and she had taken steps to make sure that was so, first with Mana and then Yuki.

_ What do I want him to see? _

The idea of taking actions to change things to what she wanted was a new concept, and somewhat troubling: It required that she know what it was that she desired.

And introspection was something she had never practiced before.

(0)

"Ok, Shinji. Your turn."

Rei was just getting out of the Ikari Armor as Ritsuko started testing Shinji in the Wind Armor.

Shinji tried moving in the armor. "It's a lot more of a struggle. It almost feels like the armor is fighting me."

Misato glanced at Ritsuko worriedly.

Ritsuko replied, "his bond is very weak. The armor is rejecting him - this is not unexpected."

Misato looked surprised, "what do you mean?"

"The Wind Armor is far more complex than the others. Since Rei can operate it, she has no trouble with the others, but the reverse is not true."

Inside the armor, Shinji was working up a sweat, trying to get the armor to move as he directed. _ The Armor is rejecting me. Just like Rei. _Shinji started in surprise _ where did that thought come from? _He thought for a moment _ but it is true - she wants nothing to do with me. I wonder why _ but in his heart, he knew he would never ask.

(0)

"The results are very promising." Gendo was looking over the report on the tests of the previous day. "According to this, the Spirit Wind system should work as expected."

"The Marduke conspiracy is not happy with our progress."

"The Kami Armors are almost perfected, and the Spirit Wind is on track. I do not see what they have cause to complain about."

"They suspect that you are not complying with the original plan for the Waters of Chaos. They are quite angry"

"Oh?"

"The Shogun has contacted me, hinting that I should stage a coup to replace you."

Gendo smirked, "their understanding of the situation is obviously flawed."

(0)

"Breakfast"

Asuka stumbled out of her room, almost colliding with an equally somnolent Misato. As Asuka slumped down into her chair, she was awakened by a loud "YAAH!"

"Oops, sorry Pen-Pen." Asuka raised herself, allowing a slightly crushed avian to scuttle to freedom _ teach the stupid bird to steal my chair _. She glanced down at her breakfast. German sausage. She looked up at Shinji with a bemused smile. The other teen was casually finishing up his miso soup. She opened her mouth to say something when she caught sight of Misato chugging her breakfast.

Pop

Pop

Both eyes took in the breakfast scene.

"YEEA-HAA!"

Asuka quickly changed her tone to a lighter one, "So you have finally developed an appreciation for good food, Hmm, Baka?"

Misato snorted, "All that meat will make you fat, Asuka. And it is expensive. You should stop forcing poor Shinji to keep making you those greasy things for breakfast."

Asuka looked annoyed. Shinji was simply amused.

Misato, either not realizing that she had misread the situation, or refusing to admit the fact, continued, "I have a wedding to go to this afternoon, So I won't be home for dinner."

"That's ok - I'm going to be out as well."

"Oh? A date." Misato almost purred with curiosity.

"Something like that." Asuka waved the question away airilly, as if to say 'see, I have as much of a social life as anybody else.' She added out loud, "I may be out late - if the drawbridge is up, I'll crash at Hikari's."

Before Misato could tease Asuka any more, Shinji added "I'll be out for most of the day as well."

Misato did not say anything to that - she apparently knew where he was going.

(0)

Shinji glanced again at Rei. _ She spends more time with my father than I do. Maybe I could ask her what I should talk to him about _

Shinji was worrying about meeting his father with an intensity most boys his age reserved for a first date. He had not heard a word that sensei had said this morning . Which was not a problem, since sensei was mostly repeating what he had said yesterday - he had apparently been out drinking the night before, and was having a hard time concentrating through his pounding headache.

Shinji had not spoken with his father since his return to Japan. He, as a dutiful son, had tried once or twice, but his father was always busy. _ Am I nothing more than a tool, a weapon for him? _

Shinji sat tensely and clutched his desk.

Rei glanced at Shinji. Something seemed different today, but she wasn't sure what. _ Is he happy? Angry? _ Not knowing what else to do, she turned to look back out the window and slipped into the trance she used to control her emotions. Though for once, the emotion in question was not anger.

As school let out, Shinji stole another look at Rei. _ She will only turn me away again. _ Shinji followed his classmates out.

(0)

WHAM

WHAM

_ spirits take you, Why aren't you responding _

"Kaji" Asuka projected as loudly as she could and still claim that she didn't yell.

_ He said he would take me shopping today _ Asuka's stomach knotted in fear _ didn't he?_

She sat down on Kaji's stoop and recalled the conversation

Flashback

"So I think going shopping would be a wonderful idea" Asuka gushed. She had been chatting with Kaji for the past half hour or so. Well, to be honest, Asuka had been doing most of the talking, while Kaji limited himself to an occasional 'uhm-hmm' As he edited some lyrics.

"Uh, yeah." Kaji looked up from the his papers to smile at Asuka.

"And then you could go have a night on the town in the evening, It would be so romantic."

"Uh huh." scribble scribble

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kaji looked up with his usual smile, "I'm going shopping and then maybe going out in the evening."

End Flashback

Asuka's stomach clenched. _ He wasn't talking about going out with me. I bet he didn't even hear a word I said. _

The red head wandered out of the keep and into town. _ Now what do I do? If I go home now, I'll be a laughing stock. _ She thought about _ Ok, maybe Shinji won't laugh at me, but Misato will. And even Shinji will think I am pathetic. _

As luck would have it, Asuka almost walked into Hikari.

"Oh, hi Asuka."

After a few minutes of small talk, Hikari asked her friend, "Are you certain you don't want to be set up on a date? Kozuma's husband says that several of his friends want to go out with you."

Asuka grimaced _ My only chance _ "Yeah, I'll take a chance" Asuka had to smile at Hikari's excitement.

(0)

Ritsuko leaned over to Misato as the wedding party filed into the dining hall and whispered sarcastically "Isn't this so exciting?"

Misato glared "Oh, what do you care? It doesn't matter that your still single at 30 - it's almost expected of a sorceress."

The Sorceress in White took a more conciliatory tone "So you're the last of our group still single, big deal! You still have a great figure - you'll find somebody" _ If you bother to look. _

It was at this point that a certain rumpled minstrel walked in. "Oh, good, I was afraid I had missed the important part." He glanced at the buffet table.

"And where were you? You were supposed to meet us at Ritsuko's"

"Sorry, I got tied up with work."

"You're a traveling minstrel! You set your own hours!"

Kaji scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I forgot. How about we go get some food?"

(0)

Shinji walked up the hill to the Ikari family shrine and around to the side, placing his offering in the small nook there.

_ Now what? It is like this every time. After I place the offering, I don't know what to do. Should I say something? _ Shinji felt a presence behind him.

He asked without turning, "What do you think of, when you come here"

"What I plan to have for dinner." replied the cool voice.

"But why come, then." Shinji asked, shocked, as he turned to face his father

"One must keep up appearances, Give the masses something to believe in." Gendo smiled cynically, "This whole charade only has meaning in the eyes of the people - my marriage to Yui was arranged for political reasons. And like in most such marriages, we never much cared for each other." Seeing his son's confused look, Gendo added, "my attentions have always been... elsewhere."

(0)

"You wait here, babe, while I get us some drinks." Asuka's date patted her rear - again - before making his way to the counter.

The two of them were in an ill-lit pub filled with young, working class couples, most of whom seemed to be groping each other, or so it seemed to Asuka.

_ The are all perverts _ When she closed her eyes, an image from memory flashed across her mind.

Flashback

"Soroyu-dono, please, you must have misunderstood" a fourteen year old Asuka stood pressed up against the wall, as the Daymio's son held her in place with one hand, while he reached under her kimono with the other.

"You didn't complain last time. I think you liked it."

End Flashback

(0)

Asuka arrived home, furious and embarrassed, but she made sure to open the door quietly. _ I don't want to deal with anybody right now. Especially not that overly perky geisha _

But as she slid the door closed, she realized that there was music. She crept quietly towards it.

Shinji was sitting on the balcony, his back to the wall as he played a melancholy tune on his flute.

Asuka's anger melted away as she listened. _ He's good. He's very good. _ As she listened, a deep calm settled onto her. She hadn't felt so relaxed in years. It was not happy music, but it made her content. It was as if the music was sympathizing with her, telling her that everything would turn out ok.

She wasn't certain how long she stood there, listening, but when the music stopped she quickly pretended to be heading towards the kitchen to get something.

(0)

As the two teens finished dinner, Asuka looked up, "Do you know when Misato is getting home?"

Shinji shook his head, "She said she was going to go out drinking after the wedding. And since the drawbridge is up by now, she's going to have to find someplace in town for the night"

"And she's supposed to be our role model." Asuka shook her head in disgust.

"Hey, didn't you say that you'd be out late too?"

"The date didn't work out." Asuka replied, annoyed at the reminder.

"That's too bad." Shinji collected the plates

Asuka looked at him funny. A few minutes later, she asked in an unusually tentative voice, "hey, Shinji, you want to make out?"

Shinji stopped dead, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ahh..." He glanced to his side, on the off chance that Asuka was talking to some other Shinji, "Ahh..."

Asuka smirked, "oh, you know how it's done." She reached out and gently grabbed his nose and pulled him towards her.

Shinji didn't resist.

The kiss started awkwardly, with the two teens just standing there, but then Shinji reached around Asuka with one arm and pulled her close, putting his other hand behind her head. The kiss became more passionate.

Asuka began tugging as Shinji's shirt, trying to pull it off.

Shinji broke free from Asuka long enough to point in the general direction of the corridor. "Uh, my room." He managed to get the two of them to stagger into his room and kicked the door shut.

(0)

"The drawbridge is up." Misato stared blearily at the Keep, holding on to Kaji for balance.

"I told you it was late." Kaji reminded her, without any rancor.

"Well, I guess we could go back to the last bar." Misato swayed slightly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. How about we head to the Fox and Swan."

"What's at the Fox and Swan?" Misato asked suspiciously.

"I have a room there, for when I need to stay in town"

"Hey, are you trying to take advantage of my ineri.. inebri.. in-eb-riat-ed state, Kaji-san"

Kaji smiled "Maybe"

"Good."

As the pair turned to leave, Misato swayed , "Kaji, why did we break up, the first time?"

"I don't know. I can't think of any good reason."

"I remember!" She exclaimed drunkenly, "You couldn't take anything seriously. You just drifted, from one thing to another."

"I was a kid. And it was your fault too, in part: you were afraid a relationship would get in the way of your career."

"We were both kids" Misato leaned into Kaji's side.

(0)

It was well after dawn when the front door of the Katsuragi apartment slammed open, and muffled voices drifted into Shinji's room.

Asuka was just drifting into consciousness, her arm resting on Shinji's chest.

"G'd night." Asuka's groggy mind churned _ Sounds like Misato's home _

"Are you sure you can make it to bed on your own from here?" Kaji. Yesterday, that would have made me furious

"Yesh - otherwise I might end up doing something other than sleep" Drunken giggle. Asuka frowned _ hentai _ she put her head back down and snuggled up to Shinji.

"Ok. See you tonight, then."

The sound of the front door closing was followed by a trail of 'thumps' leading to Misato's room, until she finally flopped into bed.

A resounding snore filled the air.

Shinji started awake, almost knocking Asuka of off the futon.

"It's just Misato - she's home"

"oh, ok." Shinji's brain sputtered to life. Asuka slipped out of bed and bent over to pick up her panties. It seized up again.

"Last night was nice" Asuka grabbed another undergarment that was hanging off of a dresser,

"Ah, Asuka, I have to.." Shinji was starting to panic. His mind was still loggy from sleep, and almost unable to form coherent thoughts

"You knew what to do - you must have done that before." She said in a mock scolding voice, turning to give a Shinji a wry smile, so that he would know that she wasn't really upset. Seeing his panicked look she stopped and her smile slipped. She brought her handful of clothes up to her chest.

"Asuka, we can't, I mean, I'm supposed to marry Rei!"

Asuka's jaw dropped and her face cycled from shock, through outrage to fury. Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click. She pivoted on her heel and she stormed out, not bothering with the rest of her clothes.

"Asuka! It's not, I mean..." Shinji slumped on his bed in defeat.

(0)

The room was dark, except for the balls of light hovering over the oak table.

"The next armor is due to arrive at New Edo within two weeks."

"We need to select another warrior"

"Ikari has already proposed a candidate." A sheaf of papers appeared in front of each globe.

"He does so without consulting us?"

"His arrogance grows daily!"

The lead voice over-rode the other "But the choice is not a bad one. We shall let it stand."

"This time"

(0)

Kaji fiddled with the wire as he tried to pick the lock. He was deep in the catacombs - deeper than he had known they extended. The walls were of rough hewn rock, which made the door look all the more incongruous: it was of thick oak, and looked new.

_ Almost got it _

"click" the lock popped open, and the door swung open an inch

"shwick"

_ That almost sounded like a sword being drawn _

Kaji felt something cold against the side of his neck

"So, is this your real job? Spying for the Emperor?"

_ The Shogun, actually _ Kaji turned slowly to face a furious Misato, holding a katana level with his neck. "I see you are feeling better. You never did have a problem with hangovers"

"No, what I have a problem with is you - you betrayed my trust, everybody's trust in you."

"You have always been the responsible one," Kaji replied, "you do your duty and you don't ask question. Well, have you ever wondered why the dragons always attack New Edo and nowhere else?"

Misato shifted her grip on her sword, moving it to an ox guard, "What are you getting at?"

"Your duty is to defend Ikari keep against the dragons. So why is this here?" Kaji kicked backwards, pushing the door all the way open.

Inside was a huge dragon, curled up as if asleep. It's grey-blue scales seemed to shimmer and flow, like water. It almost seemed to move in its sleep. On it's flank there was a deep gouge, from which ichor slowly dripped into a barrel below.

The only restraint on the monster was a huge chain that went from its neck down into the bedrock.

"Tiamat"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the slow updates - I have the next two chapters 90 written, but I am not posting them so I can make sure that they are internally consistent.

"Asuka, wait!" Shinji ran after Asuka as the two headed to class. Shinji had hoped to talk to Asuka in private on the walk, but she had left before he was ready

He caught up with the redhead just as they approached the cluster of teens hanging out in front of the school, "Asuka, I need to talk to you about last night, Shinji whispered forcefully, glancing sideways at the other teens, "I can explain..."

"I don't want any explanations from you, Ikari. As a matter of fact, I want nothing to do with you at all. If you try to talk to me again, I will hurt you." Asuka brushed by the youth and entered the building. Several pairs of eyes followed the exchange.

(0)

"Hey, Asuka - you ok?" Hikari sat down next to her friend and opened up her bento.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" _ Just because I fell for the oldest trick in the book _

"Well, in that case, could you explain what happened last night."

Asuka looked in surprise at her friend _ How did she know? _ "Nothing! The baka just has some perverted fantasies"

"I mean with the date. The one I set you up on. The one you ditched at the bar."

"Oh, him." Asuka said in relief, "nothing. He was just a boring little boy. And a pervert. He couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Asuka, if you keep doing stuff like this, you marriage prospects are going to be zilch." Hikari replied sternly.

"My prospects are already zilch. You think that guy wanted to marry me? Of course not! He just wanted my body for a couple of hours. That's all men want when you're gaijin. It's something you're going to have to accept, Hikari - no matter how nice these boys may seem to you, but all they want from me is sex." Asuka seemed to be talking to herself as much as to Hikari.

Hikari was silent for a while, eating her noodles. "So what happened between you and Ikari? " She asked quietly

"Nothing. He's just as perverted as the rest." Hikari was shocked to see tears in the corners of Asuka's eyes.

"I thought you said that he was easy to get along with. That he wasn't a hentai, like the other boys."

"Well, I was wrong." And Asuka refused to say anything further on the topic.

(0)

"And after the eruption of MT Fuji, the erratic nature of the wind pattern made trade very difficult. Merchants could not be certain that they wouldn't end up becalmed in the middle of the ocean, in what should be a good sailing lane.

_ I am worthless _ Shinji wasn't listening to the sensei (to be honest, few were). He sat slumped in his chair, dwelling on his perceived failures _ I wasn't able to keep the people who depended on me safe from the centipede. I was so busy trying to keep myself safe that I ignored their needs _ he hung his head in shame. _ And I am just as bad at family obligations as at public obligations. I am dishonoring my father. He arranged for a suitable marriage for me, and what do I do? I betray him. _

Shinji paused in his self loathing to recall his last conversation with his sire. _Though he may be less disappointed than honor requires, if what he said about his marriage to mother is true. _

Meanwhile, Rei watched Shinji through a reflection off of the window. Since her breakthrough decision to become actively involved in her own life, she had hit an impasse: She did not know how to do so. _ What sort of interaction is socially appropriate with Ikar.. Shinji? _ Rei glanced at her remaining classmates _ They display a broad spectrum of social behaviors, depending on what the exact relation there is between them _ Rei was very adept at observing. It was one of the few things she ever did _ But what is our relationship? _ Rei tuned out the class, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Shinji was mulling over something his father had said _ arranged marriages are just that - political alliances. Though I don't understand what alliance me marrying Rei will further. But nobody expects the couple to be faithful to each other in a loveless relationship like that, do they?_

The bell signalling the end of class rang

Shinji collected his papers, still lost in his own world. _Sigh. It would be wrong. And Asuka wouldn't tolerate something like that anyway - she expects better _ Shinji stopped and glanced at the blue haired teen filing out of the room _And I couldn't do something like that to Rei - I am not like my father _

(0)

"So you hear what happened this morning before class?" Touji looked up from his assignment as Kensuke sat down next to him on the hillside.

"I don't follow gossip. It's demeaning."

"Well, this has to do with our Shinji."

Touji's attention was piqued, "What's he done now?" Taking a sip from his wineskin

"He was having an argument with Asuka."

"So?" Touji tone implied that arguing with Asuka was the most natural of behaviors

"Yes," smiled Kensuke, "but this sounded like a lovers quarrel?"

Touji snarfed wine all over his breaches, "Who says?" He finally managed to choke out.

"It's all over the school. Everybody agrees that the two of them are sleeping together."

Touji looked skeptical, "Shinji wouldn't, especially not with the devil girl."

Kensuke shrugged, "Even Hikari says it's plausible"

"You talked to Hikari?"

Kensuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, some of us are actually able have a conversation with her. And since she's the closest thing to a friend that Oni-chan has, it seemed like a reasonable thing to do. Anyway, as I was saying, Hikari talked to Asuka, and she says that Asuka is in a foul mood and won't admit to anything, but her denials sound thin."

"Hikari doesn't gossip!" Touji was offended.

"We weren't gossiping - there is an art to gathering information during casual conversation. But that's not the point. What I am saying is that If Shinji can do something as wild as make a pass at Asuka, maybe you could unwind and ask Hikari out. There's a lesson here."

"I think the lesson is that we should stay out of the oni-girl's sight for the next couple of days."

"There is that as well." Kensuke admitted.

There was a quiet pause as Touji collected his homework together while Kensuke stared off into the distance.

"You know why I'm waiting" Touji finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, but if you keep waiting until you have a fancy enough position to impress her dad, somebody else might end up marrying her. That's all I'm saying."

"I know." Touji stood up. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure" Kensuke dusted off his derriere as he stood up "I have a hard time accepting how much Shinji's changed since he got here."

"Yeah - he's not a mouse anymore. He almost qualifies as a man."

"Asuka, too"

Touji smirked

"I mean, she's different also - Shinji's still alive, and has all his parts."

"Yeah. I used to think she hated all guys."

The pair walked down the hill to the closest (cheap) pub.

"The only one of the three Armor weilders that's still the same is Rei. She still scares the crap out of me"

"It's nice to see some consistency in the world."

(0)

In the Hall of Enchantment, the teens were training again in their Armors

_ Even if people are just using me the rest of the time, at least they value me as a warrior. _ Asuka was still sulking.

"So how's the clean up going?" Ritsuko was fiddling with a glowing something as the three Armors were immersed in Ichor for another practice.

"It's going" Misato was somewhat distracted, "we found some stuff that had nothing to do with centipede attack - for instance, somebody dumped a body on the roof of the old smithy. Got to wonder how long THAT was there."

"You ok? you look a little out of it." Ritsuko glanced at her friend.

"I'm fine" Misato forced a smile, "just a little tired."

"Does it have anything to do with Kaji?"

Misato smiled and turned to look at the log book, "So, how are the kids doing?"

"Pretty good," the sorceress in white took a closer look at the numbers, " look at that! Shinji just topped Asuka!"

Misato was about to call out a congratulations to Shinji when her vestigial common sense poked up _ I'll tell him later, in private. Asuka's been really touchy today. I don't want to deal with an argument at home _Misato didn't want to do anything that might disturb her idyllic living situation, wherein Shinji cleaned and cooked gourmet meals. She was convinced that at some point the youth would realize that he was being taken advantage off and go on strike.

(0)

When the drill was done, the three tired, damp teens made their way to their respective changing rooms.

"Maya, you are in charge of collecting the data and putting the equipment away"

"Hai, Sempai! It is an honor." The younger woman almost bounced.

_ I wish MY staff thought it was an honor to have extra work dumped on them _ As Ritsuko turned to leave, Misato quipped "And where are you off to? Got a hot date?"

"Nothing like that. I just have a meeting with lord Ikari, to discuss the budget." Ritsuko replied quickly and slipped away, leaving a confused Misato

_ I didn't know she was so excited about accounting _

(0)

"Why do you fight, Ayanami?"

Rei turned to face Asuka.

"I do not understand."

"Why... do... you... wear... the... Kami... Armor..." Asuka intoned with exaggerated deliberation, as if speaking to a simpleton, "I mean, your bond strength stinks."

"I can not answer that, Soroyu"

"So you mean to tell me that you fight even though you suck, and you don't even know why you do it? Are you an idiot?" Asuka's tone was openly mocking

The temperature in the changing room had chilled.

"You have misunderstood me, Soroyu." Rei turned to leave.

"You're completely emotionless, aren't you Rei? You're a real ice queen." Asuka continued venomously.

Rei stopped and turned to face the red head. Her face was as expressionless as usual. "I am not emotionless. My emotions are simply under a tight control." It was cold enough now that Rei's breath misted as she spoke. But both girls were too focused on each other to pay any attention to the temperature. "The few times the control has slipped, unfortunate things happened. Do not use my personal name, Soroyu."

"Are you threatening me, Rei?"

Rei moved so that she was blocking the exit from the changing room and glared coldly at Asuka "I am not permitted to injure you except in self defence."

Asuka glared back. Then, with a haughty sniff, she went back to changing into her civilian cloths. When she was done, Rei was still standing in front of the exit, her legs a shoulder-width apart, braced in case Asuka tried to bull her way past.

Asuka walked right up to Rei, so that the two girls were face to face. Neither moved for several moments, then Asuka asked as politely as she could manage, "excuse me Rei, I would like to exit."

Rei stepped aside.

As Asuka walked past, she muttered under her breath, "Ice bitch. No wonder Shinji doesn't want to sleep with you."

(0)

"Your turn, Shinji" Touji handed the bow to the other youth and went to retrieve his arrows and move the target back another couple of feet.

"See? I told you this would be fun" Kensuke was slumped on the grass, waiting his turn to shoot at the target. A length of grass was sticking out from his mouth, "and if Misato complains about you slacking off, you can tell her that you are learning valuable life skills, right."

Shinji looked down at his friend with a bemused smile, "Misato has no problem with me slacking off. Hell, when she's not at work, she spends most of her time in a bar somewhere, with Kaji."

Shinji took the arrows from Touji and lined up his first shot.

THUNK

"Besides, I don't think this qualifies as a 'life skill'. I doubt that I will end up doing archery for a living. Or at least I hope not"

THUNK

"Well, maybe we should take you drinking then. That seems to be a skill that your guardian approves of."

THUP

"Don't make he laugh - you made me miss the shot!" Shinji took another arrow, but paused before shooting it. "So what do the two of you plan on doing, after you finish your training?"

Kensuke jumped up "We're going to be famous adventurers! With Touji's swordsmanship, and my magic, we'll travel all over Japan, doing heroic deeds, rescuing damsels in distress, and ..."

"And making lots of money." Touji finished with a smile. "We've been planning it since, I don't know, since we were kids."

"You could come with us - no reason that heroes have to travel in pairs." Kensuke added

"I don't think I could do that."

"Why not?"

"My duty is to New Edo. I'm going to have to take over from my father as the Daymio. At some point. I guess."

"If all you worry about is your duty, you're going to turn into a really boring person. You have to do stuff that is fun too, once in a while." Kensuke was quite animated.

"And beside, I thought your father hadn't officially named you his heir." Touji added

"Yeah, but who else would he pick? I have no brothers."

"SHINJI IKARI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL OF ENCHANTMENT" a flat voice spoke out of the thin air. Shinji started, releasing his arrow too early and slicing open his finger.

"Ow!" Shinji glanced at his friends "Sorry, guys, I got to go."

"I hate those Homonculi. They freak me out" Kensuke shook his head as Shinji ran for the Keep.

"You didn't ask him about Asuka."

"I thought you didn't believe in gossiping"

"Yeah, but this is Shinji." Touji replied.

(0)

"We have reports of a dragon slithering out of the north woods."

The three teens were being briefed by Misato in her office. All three were standing stiffly, careful not to look at each other.

"The sentry that saw it says that it is snakelike, and slow moving, but he had no other details, so I want you three to take your time to assess the situation when you sortie - don't go rushing in blindly."

_ Why is she looking at me when she says that? _ Asuka fumed.

(0)

As the teens exited the briefing room, Shinji grabbed hold of Asuka's sleeve.

"Let go of me, Ikari."

Shinji whispered urgently, fully aware that he had only seconds before he lost his hand. "I had nothing to do with it. The Ayanami thing, I mean. It was my father's idea."

Asuka glared at him and tore her sleeve out of his grasp before walking off, leaving Shinji standing alone in the hallway.

_ I don't think that made it any better _

_ Does he think that makes it all better? _

(0)

"It IS a giant snake!" The three Armors were crouching behind large trees at the outskirts of the forest. They were near the extreme operating range that the magic would permit the Armors to function.

"Very astute, Lord Ikari. One can see that you have inherited your fathers wisdom" Asuka's commented bitingly.

"There are no discernible eyes or mouth." Rei added. As a matter of fact, the dark brown creature had no features whatsoever: it would have looked more like a worm than a snake, save that its method of locomotion was serpentine. As it slithered through the forest, it knocked down the smaller trees, leaving a trail of destruction behind it.

"We should circle around and attack it from behind when it passes through a clearing" Shinji recommended,

The monster's path was at a slight angle to where the Armors were hiding, and it was moving at a sedate pace.

"Good idea, Shinji. But spread out, so that if it does spot one of you, the other two can flank it."

"After you, Ikari-Dono" Asuka replied sarcastically.

Shinji bristled. With all of Asuka's comments, he was having a hard time controlling the feedback of anger from his armor - the Armor made him feel good when he was angry. It also made him stronger.

As Shinji took up the lead position, Misato called out, "Shinji - stay in control - your Armor's motion is starting to become erratic. We can't afford to have you go berserker."

Asuka took up station on the dragon's near flank, Shinji took the back, and Rei continued to circle, so that she could attack from the far side.

"What are you waiting for, Lord Ikari, an engraved invitation? Attack already!" Asuka's whispered through the link

"Rei is not in position yet" Hissed Shinji. The Armor was turning his annoyance into full fledged anger.

"I see. You need the wife to rescue you."

Shinji's self control broke, and he charged with a yell.

"HAI!" He smashed his katana into the monster's back, but the sword just bounced right off. His second attack fared no better.

"The armor is too thick!" Shinji moved his katana to a defensive position as the monster picked up its tail

"Shinji - fall back. Rei is not in position yet!"

The tail lunged for Shinji, who prepared to deflect it. But at the last moment, the 'tail' split open, revealing a mouth that enveloped the top half of the Ikari Armor, knocking the sword out of its grip.

"Shinji!" Asuka darted forward, dropping her own swords so that she could grab the Ikari armors's feet, as the snake-like dragon continued to work its mouth up the Ikari armor.

"Help! Pull me out!" Shinji was panicking, but his struggles did nothing to slow the dragon. Only his feet were visible now.

Asuka let go with one hand and pulled out her knife. She stabbed at the monster's mouth, trying to pry Shinji loose, but to no avail - her knife put a few scratches on the inside of the monster's mouth, but once the Ikari armor disappeared from view, Asuka had to let go, or be pulled in as well.

Asuka staggered away from the monster and grabbed her swords, just as Rei entered the clearing. The two women made a concerted attack on the dragon, careful to avoid hitting the lump that was the Ikari armor, but to no effect - their weapons could not penetrate the dragon's armor. But the monster did not retaliate either - it stopped and lay motionless.

"Retreat to the keep" Misato's voice called out.

"But Ikari is still inside the Dragon." Rei replied

"Well, it's his own fault for charging in like that!" Asuka sounded defensive.

"There is nothing you can do there right now," Misato explained, "We need to formulate a new strategy."

(0)

Shinji lay in the darkness of his armor. He tried to keep from panicking, to take only small sips of air.

_ I can't do anything! _ He had tried to break free when he was first swallowed, but with no effect. Now he just waited passively for rescue. _ I am useless. All the people of New Edo depend on me to defend them, and I can't even defend myself! _

(0)

The two remaining Armor weilders joined Misato and a rumpled looking Ritsuko in her office.

"I am going to need some time to go through my grimours to see if there is any magic that I can use to pierce that monster's hide." Ritsuko explained, smoothing down her hair with one hand. Her clothes appeared to have been thrown on quickly, without much attention.

Misato nodded, and turned to the girls, "you two will be on stand-by until we figure out what we're going to do."

"For how long?" Demanded Asuka

"How long can Ikari survive in the belly of the beast?" Rei elucidated

Ritsuko sighed and rubbed her head, "According to my calculations, at that extreme a range, the dragon's hide is thick enough to break the connection between the Armor and the Shinto Shrines. Without the dedication and faith from them to power it, the armor must rely on its reserves. If Shinji relaxes and doesn't try to move, he has a day."

"But what about Shinji's dedication?" Asuka asked hopefully.

Ritsuko looked at her as if she was an idiot, "it takes the will power of thousands of individuals to operate the armor. One person is like a drop of water compared to the ocean."

"Well, lets get to work, then!" Misato ordered.

(0)

The air in the Ikari Armor was getting stale, and it had become very warm. Shinji had not been able to sleep: the Armor still transmitted the pain form the outside, as the dragon's digest juices wore down on it.

"I will be good, mother. I will carry out my obligations" Shinji was muttering almost non stop - his mind was wondering, and he had started seeing things.

(0)

It was the next morning, and Asuka and Rei were back in Misato's office. They were both disheveled, having had to sleep in their clothes in the Hall of Enchantment, in case they were needed on a moments notice.

Ritsuko didn't look much better, though she has managed to find a comb in the interim. "The only plan that has any chance of success is for me to form a coven with the other wizards in the keep and lift the dragon as high into the air as I can and then drop it. That may kill it, and if not, it will crack it's armor, allowing the two of you to finish it off. The main danger of this approach is that we will be drained after the spell, and of no use should another dragon approach"

"What injuries would that scenario inflict on Ikari?" Rei asked.

Ritsuko sat down on the edge of the table. She looked tired. "It will most likely kill him."

"That is not acceptable." Rei replied, as calmly and emotionlessly as ever.

"You have a better alternative?" Ritsuko snapped, "The priority is stopping that dragon."

Rei's eyes narrowed marginally, and her fingers twitched closed momentarily. Ritsuko smiled patronizingly at the younger woman.

"Shinji knew the risks." Asuka chimed in, "what happens, happens."

"That's pretty cold." Replied Misato, who had not been participating in the discussion up until now, because of her own personal conflict of interests.

"I am just being professional. That is what is expected of us, isn't it?" Asuka replied coldly

"You're right. Suit up - we might as well do it while there is still some hope for Shinji."

The two girls exited, Rei walking so stiffly that it seemed she had boards strapped to her legs.

_ That's odd - I forgot how stiff Rei used to be. She has really loosened up in the past several months _ Misato shook her head to dismiss the irrelevant thought from her head as she turned to coordinate the attack.

(0)

"No, you will not hurt them!" Yelled Shinji. He was covered in sweat, and his eyes were unfocused, staring off into the infinite.

"They are mine!"

"NO!" Roared Shinji, "Not on my watch!"

(0)

Asuka and Rei had taken up position off to the side of the Dragon. Their armors crouched, braced to take the shock of when the dragon slammed into the ground. Ritsuko was standing a hundred meters in front of the still lethargic dragon.

"Ready!" The teens called out.

"The mages in the castle are starting their incantation - Maya is channeling their power to you" Misato's voice responded.

As Ritsuko started the first word of her own chant, the middle of the dragon twitched.

"That's fast" muttered Asuka, her heart hammering in her chest. The next few minutes would resolve her problems with Shinji once and for all. Which did nothing to explain why in addition to anxiety, she was filled with a sense of self-loathing.

The side of the dragon twitched again and distended right at the lump that was the Ikari Armor.

"Something is happening!"

The bulge became sharper, and extended half the width of the dragon.

"Ritsuko! Abort the spell"

A knife blade punched through the dragon from the inside and tore through the dragon's flank, allowing the Ikari Armor to step through with a monstrous roar. The dragon started to flail about, but seemed incapable of attacking with such a serious wound.

_ Ancestors! What is that? _

The Armor made eye contact with the other armors, as if to challenge them. Its expression was crazed. But before it could do anything further, it collapsed.

A lightning bolt flashed in the distance, and rain started to pour down in buckets

"I stopped the spell, but all that magical energy will play havoc as it dissipates - finish off the dragon, grab Shinji and lets get out of here!"

The Wind Armor grabbed the left side of it's fallen comrade, and the Soroyu grabbed the right.

"Finish off the dragon first!"

Asuka growled something. Rei let go of the Ikari and took a moment to repeatedly plunge her rapier through the wound. One of those blows must have found the monster's heart, for it convulsed and lay still.

(0)

Asuka walked down the infirmary corridor again, on her way to pick up a burn ointment. As she walked by Shinji's room, she gave it a quick glance - he was still out.

As she was leaving, she ran into Misato, who was on her way out as well. "You know, you're running out of excuses to come down here."

Asuka turned and walked off without comment.

(0)

Shinji woke up to find himself in a bed.

_ An unfamiliar ceiling _

He turned his head, to find Rei sitting at the side of the bed, reading. At the sound of motion, she looked up "good morning"

"Have you been here long"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"It has been three days since we initiated combat with the dragon."

"Three days.." Shinji looked back up at the ceiling, trying to think of something meaningful to say "And have you been here the whole time?"

"No - you were inside of the dragon for the first day. After you came out, I have been here, though Misato has taken turns to sit with you as well."

Shinji slowly processed that, "What do you mean, 'came out'?"

"You cut your way out of the dragon with your knife."

"Oh"

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"Not really. I have hazy recollections of deciding that I had to do something to stop the dragon, and of getting very angry. That's all. I assumed that you had rescued me." Shinji looked at the blue haired girl.

"No. You managed to reactivate the armor without any obvious source of power and rescued yourself. Misato and the other staff are very curious as to how you did so." Rei paused and then continued awkwardly, "Not that we, I, did not wish to rescue you. I am, I was strongly motivated to do so. It is my duty."

At the mention of the word 'duty', Shinji's face fell _ I can't believe I forgot about what I did to Asuka. _He looked away, turning to face the wall.

Rei continued, her voice unusually soft, almost whispering: "Uhm, Shinji, I would like to say, to tell you, uh, that."

But Shinji wasn't listening - he was lost in his own world of guilt, "I'm sorry, Rei. I'm very tired. Could you please leave me alone?"

"Of course," Rei stood up. As she approached the door, she whispered, "rest, Shinji-kun."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you certain that there was no infestation of the Armor itself?"

"The castle wizards have gone over the armor thoroughly - nothing penetrated the armor. The dragon's stomach acid did badly damage the armor in several places, but the enchantments resisted the corrosion, not allowing it enter into any resulting crevices."

Misato was standing at attention in a dark room, surrounded by thirteen hovering balls of light as they interrogated her about the latest dragon.

"I still do not understand why Ikari-kun is not present himself!" A querulous voice interrupted

"Because he is still recovering from his injuries, my lord."

Somebody grumbled. Obviously being injured was not an acceptable reason for denying the will of THIS council.

"What I do not understand is how the Armor re-activated. There was no power available: there is no way that the devotion energy from the shrines could have penetrated the dragon's armor."

"Maybe the Armor drew strength from the dragon itself" Another voice interrupted, obviously forgetting all about Misato.

"Unlikely, without some direct connection, which our guest says did not occur." The leader of the group drew attention back to the Major.

"What of Ikari? Does he show any signs of damage beyond the physical trauma?"

"He is exhausted, as one would expect from his ordeal, but otherwise appears mentally fit. He has always been very withdrawn, so it is difficult to judge if there has been any emotional damage."

"What if Ikari established a deep level bond with the armor?" Mused one.

"Have the Sorceress in White examine the boy for contamination from his own armor." Commanded another voice.

After that outburst, there was silence as the members of the Marduke conspiracy contemplated the facts at their disposal, and Misato stood patiently at attention, waiting to be dismissed.

"This near success will embolden the remaining dragons." Another ball of light, which had been quiet until now, felt the need to interrupt so as not to be deemed irrelevant.

"The dragons have shown no ability to cooperate up to this point. It is unlikely that there is any communication between them, given their solitary nature." The leading light responded

"And they are in conflict with each other as much as with humanity in their race to..."

"Enough!" The leader again took control of the discussion. "We will finish this discussion in private." It turned its attention to Misato, "And you major, would do well to forget what you heard here."

(0)

"Maybe we should set you up on a date, this time" Asuka and Hikari were shopping in one of the trendier markets in New Edo, and somehow the conversation had turned to boys (though neither girl wanted to talk about her own interests, each was curious about the other)

"Humph", Hikari snorted decisively, "Since mother died, my father has been extremely overprotective of us. He only accepted Kozuma's suitor because he was the son of his best friend. And now he's all out of best friends." Hikari paused to glance at a string of pearls on display on a merchant's rug, "well, out of friends with unmarried sons, at least. Whoever I bring to him will have to be very impressive. A general in the emperor's armies, or a wizard or something." Hikari sighed wistfully as they walked on.

"Yes, but you DO have your eye on somebody." Asuka pressed.

Hikari blushed, "I am not telling, and it is bad manners for you to interrogate me so."

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Fine!" She picked up a necklace, "do you think this matches my hair?"

(0)

Shinji slumped in his chair. He was still stiff from his ordeal in the armor, but otherwise appeared unchanged.

"Stand."

"Bow"

"Sit"

Hikari went through her usual routine, but the teacher at the front of the room was somebody different - a younger man, with a more animated face.

"I am sensei Kuroishi. I am not certain what you have covered so far, but I will be discussing modern politics, specifically as it relates to Ikari prefecture"

Touji leaned over to Shinji, "Who is this guy? We might actually learn something."

Shinji straightened out his paper and dipped his brush in paint, "I spoke to the school authorities and informed that our previous sensei was inadequate." _ And informed them that they would be working as pig farmers if they didn't do something about it _

Touji started back, "Who are you, and what did you do with the real Shinji Ikari?"

"Is there a problem back there, Mr..." Sensei was looking directly at Touji.

"Touji Suzahara, sir. No Problem."

"Very good. As I was saying..." Sensei started his lecture, with the entire class unusually alert. Except Rei, who was out.

(0)

Rei was hanging in mid air, without any visible support. A profusion of thin white strands ran from her naked body to the large milky crystal in the center of the arcane diagram inscribed on the floor.

The grotto was poorly lit by a pair of lanterns hanging from hooks driven into the stone, and by the faint luminescence from the crystal. In addition to Rei, the only other people present were Gendo and the Sorceress in White.

Even though the air this far underground was dead still, Ritsuko's hair and clothes were shifting as if in an unsteady breeze as she muttered words of power and made small arcane gestures.

Gendo stood right by the crystal, inside the innermost circle of the diagram, tugging on a facet, that he appeared to be pulling free by pure force of will. The shard was resisting him, trying to stay with the larger crystal. Each time he pulled at the crystal, spasms of light flashed from it.

Gendo's face was contorted in determination, and his body was drenched in sweat.

(0)

A small castle stood on a hill overlooking a river. It was a purely functional fortress - there was no town sprawled around it.

All was quite when a massive ball of fire sprang from its depths, enveloping the entire structure in mere seconds. All in silence.

When the fire died down, there was nothing on the hill save bedrock - even the castle stones had been burnt to ash.

(0)

"Sir, we just got word that something happened outside Kyoto!"

Misato looked at the gasping flunky who had just made his report as if he had told her that the sky was blue. "Yes? This is news because...?"

"I'm sorry, mam. Let me catch my breath." The man collected himself, straightened his uniform and took a deep breath. "The Yojima fortress where the second Kyoto Kami Armor was being enchanted disappeared in a ball of flame. Nothing is left. And Kyoto further reports that they wish to transfer the remaining Armor to us ahead of schedule."

"And has this suit been fully enchanted?" Maya asked from her work bench.

"Uhm, I'm not certain, but I don't think so."

"So they want us to take the risks."

(0)

Gendo stood in the background as the Sorceress in White finished casting her spell over the two shards of crystal. Rei was still in her trance, floating. The main crystal had settled down to a steady sickly yellow glow.

"Do you think we should extract another shard, so that we can install the Spirit Wind in the Kyoto Armor?"

Ritsuko shook her head as she watched the two shards, which were now enveloped in a reddish glow. "I don't think it would be wise to test two untried systems at the same time."

Gendo nodded and was silent, in thought. "So you also believe that the accident at Yojima was when the wizards there were trying to insert the dragonheart into the Armor?"

"That was what they were planning to do next, according to the last communication I had from them."

"Mmm." Gendo made a non-committal noise

"I would feel far more comfortable testing the dragonheart with a real pilot first." Ritsuko paused, "You do have a candidate to wear the armor?"

"Yes, of course. But humans are so unreliable." Gendo glanced at Rei. "Are we done here?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will see you this evening, as planned." Gendo turns to Rei. "Come it is time to eat.

(0)

Gendo and Rei sat in a small dining room that was part of Lord Ikari's personal chambers. Gendo was done with his food. Instead he watched Rei. The blue haired girl ate mechanically. Only her hands moving, and her mouth only opening to accept the food. The rest of her body was preternaturally still. Her eyes never moved.

Gendo smiled and sipped his wine. "How was school today, Rei?"

"It was acceptable." The reply was flat, un-inflected. Rei continued to eat in the same way, putting food in, chewing it six times and swallowing. Like clockwork.

Gendo nodded, pleased with the condition of his doll, and took another small sip of his wine.

(0)

Asuka stopped to look at Shinji as the boy sat in the shade of a tree. The pause lengthened, as different impulses struggled for ascendancy. Finally, Asuka schooled her features to her usual haughtiness and she approached the other teen.

"Baka, where is my lunch?"

Shinji looked up from his own meal. "I did not think you wanted me to continue making your meals, given, you know."

Asuka turned away, so that Shinji couldn't see the look of disappointment, "So you thought your taking advantage of me meant that you were released from your duties?" Anger quickly displaced the disappointment, "I shouldn't be surprised that you are irresponsible."

"A lovers' quarrel?" Touji approached the arguing couple.

"Keep dreaming, hentai." Asuka stormed off, nearly knocking a smaller girl down.

"Must be that time of month. Again." Touji quipped as he leaned back against a tree and pulled out his Bento.

_ I really screwed up. She really hates me _ Shinji sighed.

(0)

"So are we ready for the Kyoto Armor? It's arriving early next week."

"Almost. I am setting up a test facility at Matsushiro - it's one of our river forts. It's pretty remote, so if anything happens, it won't be as disastrous." Misato replied, "But we can't test it until we have a designated wearer."

Ritsuko handed her a sheaf of papers, "We have a candidate."

"Him? Are you certain he has what it takes to bond to the armor?"

"Have you known me to be wrong?" Ritsuko smiled, "How do you think the other Armor weilders will handle it? They're pretty competitive."

"No, just Asuka." Misato sighed, "And you're right - she may be a problem. Please keep this quiet until I have had a chance to talk to her

(0)

"I see we are missing several students . Horaki-san, please see that today's work is delivered to her." The class was over.

"Hai" Hikari's eyes swept over the quickly disappearing students.

"So where's Kensuke?" Shinji collected his papers.

"Yohamara. He and his master are visiting some great mage there. Something about a journeyman position there.

"Suzahara!" Hikari called out

"H-Hai" Touji looked up nervously.

"Ayanami was not in class today. Please bring the schoolwork to her."

Touji shook his head. "I have a lot I need to do. I have to go practice my kendo." He glanced for help at Shinji, who was waiting to walk with him.

"Suzahara-san, It is very important that Ayanami not fall behind because she missed a day of school. And As the class representative, I am asking you to deliver her work to her." Hikari almost winced at her own words_ That didn't come out like I intended it _

Touji looked even more nervous, "I don't even know where she lives." He glanced around as if looking for an escape route.

"Uhm, I looked it up, I could, I mean.." Hikari started uncertainly, her voice very soft, her eyes on her hands.

"I know where she lives, I can go with you" Shinji came to Touji's rescue, not even noticing that Hikari was speaking. Despite the certainty in his voice, Shinji was looking off into space, and his cheeks had colored.

"Great, man!"

(0)

"She really live way back here? I thought only the rats lived here."

Shinji shrugged at Touji's comment. "We're here" He knocked on the badly fitting door.

"Rei are you there?" No response. "Rei, I'm coming in."

Shinji pushed the door open.

"Why don't we just leave the papers by the door and leave?" Asked Touji nervously.

"Because she will never see them in all this mess." Shinji took off his shoes and brought the papers to the bureau - one of the only pieces of furniture in the apartment. Shinji glanced around and then started picking up stuff off the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I am cleaning up - it isn't healthy to be living like this!"

"It's beneath your station. Come on, let's go" Touji glanced nervously about.

Shinji just shook his head.

Touji sat down on the bed, "Well, It's below MY station." After silently watching Shinji gather up the stuff on the floor into piles, Touji added, "You know, you've changed since you came - you're a lot more willing to stand up and do what you think needs doing. Like with sensei."

Shinji shrugged, "Everybody changes, I guess. I just realized that I need to follow through on my intentions. As Ikari-Dono's son, I feel responsible for the people around here, but when I was inside that dragons stomach, I realized that unless I act on my feelings, they are pretty much irrelevant."

Touji was about to answer when the door swung open and Rei walked in. Her eyes alighted on Touji sprawled on her bed, and something in them hardened. The temperature in the room plummeted, and ice formed on the walls.

Touji looked up at the furious girl _I'm going to die. _

Shinji stood up from where he had been scrubbing the floor, "Uhn, hi, Ayanami. We just came to bring you the schoolwork, and I decided to clean your room up a little."

The temperature rose back to normal as Rei looked at Shinji, "Th-Thank you." Rei glanced down at her hands, "Nobody has done that for me before. It is very kind." Her cheeks colored slightly

Touji's jaw dropped open. Before she could say anything further, Touji grabbed Shinji's arm, "You're welcome. We're just leaving"

(0)

"What did you do that for?"

As Touji and Shinji walked back to more inhabited parts of the castle, Touji whispered urgently, "Shinji, you have to find some way to keep away from Rei. I think she likes you. And you never know what that one will do if she gets you in her clutches."

"Oh, come on. You keep saying that, but do you know of anybody that she has hurt? She's nice. She's just very quiet."

"You like her." Touji shook his head, "Shinji, I don't know what to say. You know that I don't scare easy, but Rei scare the piss out of me."

"I think she's a nice girl." Shinji replied adamantly

Touji sighed. "I guess If you like each other, best thing would be for you to go talk to her, and stuff. Otherwise she might think you're blowing her off, and then who knows what she might do to you. Kill you, maybe. I guess it's safer if you talk to her." Touji was almost mumbling towards the end. _Damn, I hope I my advice doesn't get the poor guy killed. But he could really use a girlfriend _

Shinji ignored Touji's contorted logic, "I can't talk to her. I did something bad to her. Something she won't forgive me for."

"Shinji, that girl wasn't angry with you. Just the opposite. You're the only person I've seen her respond to. Most everybody else, she looks at them like she wishes they were dead. As long as you manage to keep from saying something stupid, You're home free."

(0)

"So, how did a pretty girl like you get stuck working with this gang of ogres?" Kaji put his foot on the bench that Maya was sitting on and leaned in close.

Maya leaned away, blushing, "Oh, sempai is not so bad." She had been sitting under a cherry tree in a quiet courtyard, reading, when Kaji had accosted her.

"Only because you are exceptionally talented. I have seen what she does to mere mortals." Kaji reached out and gently touched Maya's hand, "I will be performing at the Bell and Hand tonight. Will you be there?"

"Ryoji-san, I thought you were seeing Misato?" Maya asked, desperately looking for some avenue of escape.

"But there is nothing wrong in my enjoying the company of beautiful women."

"Yes, but it seems this 'beautiful woman' is not enjoying your company." The sharp tone from behind caught Kaji off guard, allowing Maya to escape.

"Hello, Misato. I was just trying to illicit some information from young Maya."

"I bet." Before Kaji could reply, Misato continued, "What have you learned so far?"

Kaji glanced surreptitiously around, "I don't know if this is the best place to talk."

"There are no monitoring spells on this area - I checked." Misato interrupted, "And you promised to keep me up to date on what you found. So give: I want to know what the 'Marduke group' is."

Kaji sighed, "As best as I have been able to determine, it's a secret cabal of very powerful men who want to achieve immortality."

"How?"

"I don't know, yet, but it has something to do with the dragons. Maybe they need to harvest dragon parts for a magical ritual,"

Misato was skeptical, "I've never heard of any magic that could keep you alive forever. If there were, the powerful mages wouldn't look like dried up old prunes."

Kaji threw up his hands, "Or maybe they plan to drink dragon blood. I don't know! What I do know is that they are a major source of funding for the Kami Armors. I don't know where Ikari got the original designs for the magic, but it was the Marduke group that provided the raw materials and the mages to get the armor built."

(0)

"So, how was Yohamara?" Shinji took a bite of his rice - it was lunch time at school again. It sometimes seemed to Shinji that lunch was the only time it was worth staying awake in school.

Kensuke made a face, "the wizard, he calls himself the 'Master in Black' was this little old wrinkled up man. I swear, he didn't move from his mat the whole time we were there. He would just make a gesture with his hand and servants came running, bringing tea or cushions or whatever. He didn't even do any magic."

Kensuke sighed and leaned back, "But sensei keeps saying how great an honor it is to have him take me on. Apparently Ritsuko-san once studied under him."

"If he's that old, maybe she did,"

The smaller boy waved his hand dismissively, "Have you heard about the new armor?" He asked, animation returning to his voice

"What new armor?"

"The First Kyoto Kami Armor." Seeing Shinji's blank look, Kensuke continued, "Their bringing it here to finish the enchantment, because something happened to the Second Kyoto Armor."

"Oh"

"Shinji, you work with the Armors, how can you not know?"

"I guess I'm not good at listening."

(0)

The room was dark, save for three glowing spheres hanging in mid air.

"Has it shipped?" It was the voice of the head of the Marduke group

"It will be going to Ikari keep via portal tomorrow."

"Is the egg ready?" The first voice asked.

"Yes."

"Is this necessary?" Asked the second.

"Ikari must be taught a lesson. He has become dangerously deluded about his importance." Replied the first.

(0)

"YEEA-HAAA" Misato put down her mug and looked around the room, "Where is Asuka?"

Shinji put the breakfast on the table, "She has gone out already. She is avoiding me."

Misato paused in slurping down her miso soup and peered at the teenager over the edge of the bowl, "Ah, don't worry, Shinji. You know how girls are: she'll get over it." _Whatever it is _.

"Misato?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true that we are going to be getting another Kami Armor?"

"Yes. Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that - I will be going down to Matsushiro to oversee the final tests, and.."

Shinji looked up in alarm, "I heard that the other Kyoto armor disappeared, and everybody around it!"

"Don't worry, Shinji. We will be very careful. And Ritsuko has a lot more experience with the Armors than the wizards that they had working on it."

"Well, please be careful."

"I will. Sorry to rush off, but I'm late. Got to go" _ I hate emotional scenes _. Misato grabbed her coat and slipped out of the apartment before Shinji had a chance to say anything further.

She poked her head back in long enough to call out, "While I'm away, Kaji will stay here, to make sure everything is ok (and to keep you and Asuka from getting into trouble)" Misato slammed the door

(0)

Misato and Ritsuko were riding at a leisurely pace along the river bank, with the caravan carrying the supplies behind them. The guards were watching the forest, so Misato took advantage to relax for the hour long duration of the trip.

Misato nudged her horse closer to Ritsuko "So when will Touji be asked to weild the Armor?"

"Later today, most likely, and he will come down to Matsushiro later in the week. I want to make sure that everything is set first."

"You think he will agree?"

"Definitely. What does Shinji think about it?"

Misato swore under her breath, "With all the rushing, I forgot to tell him."

"Well, we'll let Touji tell him himself."

(0)

"I can't believe we'll have a fourth armor here! And whoever they choose to wield it is the luckiest guy around." Kensuke enthused. He was so excited he kept bouncing as he walked.

"How do you know that they don't already have somebody?" Touji asked

"Well either way, he's got it made!"

"It's not an honor." The two looked at Shinji. The Armor weilder continued, "wearing the Kami Armor is a lot of responsibility. You know it's not a pleasant experience. It's a duty."

The trio was silent for a while. As they approached the school, Asuka almost ran into them. She cast a venomous glare at Shinji and stalked off.

"Oh-ho!" Kensuke leered, "another lover's spat?"

"I wouldn't date that filthy liar if you payed me money!" Asuka stormed off.

Kensuke, seeking to defend his friend, called after her, "I didn't know that your favors were for sale. What's the going rate?"

"Ow!" Kensuke flinched as both Shinji and Touji smacked him. "I was just joking!"

(0)

"Lunch time!" The teens streamed out of the classroom, out to (temporary) freedom.

"Touji Suzahara?"

"Yes, sir?" Touji was stopped by a senior guardsman as he was about to follow his friends.

"Please come with me. Lord Ikari wishes to speak with you." And walked towards the back door.

Touji glanced out towards the front, where his friends were eating, but this wasn't an order that you delayed.

(0)

"Suzahara-kun, I will be brief." Gendo sat at his desk, hunched in his usual pose, with his hands steepled in front of him, "We have acquired a fourth Kami Armor, and I would like you to be the one to operate it."

"M-me?" Touji was stunned.

Gendo made a small nod.

Touji's mind whirled as it thought through the consequences. _I could marry Hikari! There's no way her dad would disapprove of a Kami Armor warrior! _ A smile started on his face _ But Shinji may not approve... He might think I'm just doing this for my own benefit. _

"Sir? I am honored" Touji stood up and bowed, "I will gladly do it. But could you please not tell anybody for a couple of days? I wish to be the one to inform my friends."

"Very well, but you will have to delay informing them - I have just been informed that the Armor was delivered ahead of schedule. You are to leave for Matsushiro immediately. The guard who brought you here will escort you"

"Hai" Touji bowed again and went to find his escort.

Touji mused on the good fortune that had befallen him_ I can't believe it! This the big opportunity that every guardsman dreams about - I will be practically a nobleman! Life is good. _

As he walked out of Lord Ikari's office, he almost bumped into Rei on her way in.

"Uh, hi"

Rei nodded politely and stepped around the obstruction.

(0)

"I wonder where Touji got to?" Shinji wondered as he finished off a rice ball.

"Don't know - it's not like him to miss lunch."

(0)

"I am going to make a bento for a boy. For Touji."

Asuka and Hikari were walking to Hikari's home to hang out when Hikari made her pronouncement.

"Wha?" Asuka looked at her friend in surprise, "That's a pretty bold move."

"Well, I'm just emulating you," Hikari blushed, "When you want something, you do it! None of this waiting and hinting, like the other girls. So I decided to give it a try myself. If I waited for Touji to make the first move, I would die an old maid."

"Hmm. He is a bit of a coward."

Hikari shrugged, not wanting to disparage her intended boyfriend, but unable to disagree with Asuka's assessment either.

"But what about your father? I thought you were worried that he won't give his approval."

"We'll think of something. It's not like Touji is a peasant or something. I think once dad gets to know him, he'll relax a little. The important thing is to start doing, not planning. You can spend your whole life planning the future, but unless you live it, all the plans are useless, wasted."

(0)

Shinji was finishing up making dinner while Asuka was working on her homework at the table.

Asuka slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. "How long does it take to take a bath? All I want is to take a bath before dinner. He's worse than Misato! At least she didn't hog the bathroom!"

The 'he' in question was Kaji, who was staying over to keep an eye on the two teens while Misato was away.

"Misato will be back in a couple of days."

"I wasn't talking to you, baka!" Asuka answered furiously without looking at Shinji.

A couple of minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened, and a slightly damp Kaji exited, toweling off his hair, "sorry I took so long, but my usual rooms don't have a private bath. I figured I might as well take advantage of a good thing while I have it." He smile disarmingly. Neither teen turned to face him.

"Right. We can talk after dinner."

(0)

"Ugrath Verto agadi!" Ritsuko pronounced hands upraised. She and several junior wizards were in a large room, finishing the enchantment of the black Kami Armor.

Ritsuko lowered her arms and inspected the armor. It looked more menacing than the others because of the paint scheme: black, with red and brown streaks at the joints and on the face. "It's ready. Bring Suzahara in."

Misato, who had been leaning against the wall by the exit, replied, "He'll be here in a couple of minutes - he's getting dressed. They had to adjust his suit - it was too small in the shoulders."

(0)

Shinji was just finishing breakfast when somebody started pounding on the front door startled him.

"Ow!" Shinji grabbed at where the oil had splattered him when he dropped the pan.

Kaji opened the door. After a brief exchange, he called out, "Something happened at Matsushiro. Ikari-Dono wants you to suit up, just in case."

(0)

Asuka and Shinji met Rei in a briefing room. Since Misato was not available, Gendo was conducting the operation himself.

"We don't know exactly what happened at the fort, but a passing ship saw part of it collapse dramatically. Since then, we have had reports of something moving this way. We're not certain if it's a dragon, but whatever it is, it is most likely dangerous."

Gendo leaned over a sand table that had been sculpted to resemble the terrain where they would engage the unknown. It was a hilly region, with no good roads.

"The Soroyu Armor will take the lead position, here." He pointed to a depression between two hills, Asuka stood taller and smiled at the honor "It is the only practical way north for the creature. The Wind Armor will take up a position on this hill with a bow, she will act as a sniper and a look-out. Shinji, you will be the reserve - the Ikari armor has not been fully tested after being repaired from the last Dragon."

"Any questions?" Gendo's tone of voice made it clear that questions were not welcome. The teens all shook their heads no.

"Dismissed"

(0)

Once they were in position, the teens didn't have long to wait. The stillness of the morning was broken by something making its way between the green covered hills, straight towards Asuka

"That's a Kami Armor!" Yelled a shocked Shinji.

"The castle mages have detected a draconic presence inside. We are re-classifying it as a Dragon." Gendo's calm voice sounded inside the Kami Armors.

"Is there a person inside?" Cried Shinji.

"Irrelevant. The Soroyu will engage when ready."

(0)

Asuka squinted at the approaching Kyoto Armor _I hope whoever is inside that thing died cleanly. . _

Asuka drew her swords and charged, taking the Kyoto by surprise. Her aggressive two sword attack quickly put the contaminated armor on the defensive.

"That's how a real expert does it." Asuka pressed her attack, not letting her opponent draw its sword. The Kyoto managed to fend off most of Asuka's blows with its dagger, but it was getting pushed back.

"Time to die, you ugly mongrel!"

As the Kyoto stepped backwards again, it's heel caught on a rock. Seeing her opportunity, Asuka lunged, burying her sword deep in the Armors stomach. The Kyoto grabbed at her armor, pulling it close.

"Arg, get off!" Asuka tried to push back so as to get enough room to finish off the Kyoto with her second sword. She almost pulled free when she felt a piercing pain in her side.

"Aaahh!"

"Asuka? What's going on?" Shinji called. From his position, he couldn't see any of the other Armors.

Asuka looked down to see that the Kyoto Armor had somehow grown two foot long claws, which it had jammed into her Armor. She pulled back, barely avoiding getting hit by the other set of claws in the face.

"Asuka - do you need help?" Shinji was getting very agitated.

_ I can not get a clear shot at the dragon _ Rei had her massive yumi bow drawn back, but she held her fire.

As Asuka retreated, the demonic armor leaped at her, ripping the Soroyu armor with it's claws. The ferocity of the attack was so unexpected that it overwhelmed Asuka's defense, and caused the red head to pass out from the pain. As soon as the Soroyu armor stopped moving, the contaminated Armor lost interest.

The Kyoto continued along the ravine as if nothing had happened

(0)

As the black Armor came into view, Rei adjusted her aim to target the creature's chest, but she hesitated.

_ Shinji's friend is inside. If I kill him, I will hurt Shinji _

The moment of hesitation, of introspection, was enough for the Kyoto Armor to cover the distance in three giant bounds. As the contaminated Armor smashed into Rei, knocking her to the ground, she dropped her bow and grasped at her sword. But before she could draw it, her opponent pinned her right hand to the ground with its claws.

As the two armors grappled, the Kyoto grabbed the Wind Armor's free arm and bit down.

"Aaah!" Rei's scream echoed

"Rei! What's happening?" The only response to Shinji desperate plea was another scream.

"Permission to assist, Sir?"

(0)

"Hold position" Gendo replied calmly.

Maya turned from her looking glass, "Sir, the dragon is injecting the Wind Armor with some sort of acid - it is eating through the Armor's arm."

(0)

Shinji swore, "Rei, I'm coming!" He tore off up the hill at full speed. The sound of his approach was covered by Rei's screams. When he reached the top, he slammed into the black Armor, knocking it down.

Using the element of surprise, Shinji slashed down with his katana, severing one of the Armors's arms.

_ What am I doing? _ Shinji's conscience stopped him from pressing his advantage _ There is a person trapped inside. _

As the Kyoto Armor counter attacked, Shinji only defended himself as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Shinji! Continue your attack. Destroy the enemy." Gendo's voice thundered in Shinji's ear.

"I'm not going to kill an innocent person!" As Shinji was momentarily distracted, the Kyoto slashed the front of his armor.

"Aah!" When Shinji staggered back in pain, the Kyoto armor's arm extended unnaturally, wrapping around his neck.

"Can't breath!" Shinji pried at the arm but couldn't get a grip on the suddenly slippery appendage.

(0)

"At this rate, we will lose. The Ikari Armor needs to go on the offensive." Gendo pronounced quietly "Ibuki-san, please activate the Spirit Wind system."

"Yes, Sir."

(0)

The Ikari Armor's eyes glowed strangely for a moment, and then it grabbed the arm that was wrapped around its neck and yanked, pulling the Kyoto Armor off balance.

As the black armor stumbled forward, the Ikari slammed it into the ground. With the grip on its neck loosened, the Ikari went on the offensive, repeatedly stabbing its opponent with its remaining weapon, a dagger.

"Stop! There's a person inside." Shinji pleaded, "It's disabled - you can stop attacking!" But no matter how hard he strained, he couldn't stop the Spirit Wind now controlling the Ikari Armor.

"It is a dragon. Continue the attack until it is slain" Gendo replied quietly.

The black armor struggled to escape, but the Ikari kept it pinned in place, stabbing it in the chest until it managed to rip open the armor.

"Touji!" Shinji cried in horror.

The Ikari Armor disemboweled the contaminated armor, and the teenager inside.

(0)

Shinji stumbled out of the Ikari Armor, to be confronted with the stern visage of his father.

"I should have you arrested for disobeying a direct order."

Shinji stood up, his eyes blazing, "You had no authority to issue orders, SIR! I was the ranking officer in the field, and it was my jurisdiction to make tactical decisions. SIR."

Shinji brushed by the dumbfounded bridge bunnies and exited the hall of enchantment. As soon as he was outside, his shoulders slumped and he staggered to a halt.

He was still leaning miserably against a wall a half hour later, when Rei approached him, her arm in a sling.

"Ikari." She spoke very softly, "I apologize."

Shinji looked up, curiosity pulling him out of his grief. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ayanami."

"That is not correct. My essence is an integral part of the Spirit Wind system. Without me, your friend would not have died." Rei looked miserably at her feet as Shinji stood in stunned silence. After a moment, she turned to leave.

A hand caught her shoulder "Rei." She turned back, and Shinji pulled her into an embrace. "It was not your fault".

Awkwardly, she put her one arm around Shinji as well.


	14. Chapter 14

One reader has commented that by making Gendo's marriage to Yui loveless, I have made him completely unsympathetic.

In my opinion, Gendo in the TV show was vile human being who deserves no sympathy, despite his obsession with his wife:

He commits incest with Ritsuko, who is effectively his step-daughter, and while it is not clear what his relationship is with Rei, her behavior - very withdrawn, unable to form relationships with others, anomalously loyal to father - is consistent with someone who has been sexually abused.

---

"Careful. Have you got a good grip on that? Ok, lets lift her out." A pair of workmen were propping open the battered Soroyu Armor, while a third reach down to Asuka.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert! I'm fine! The armor just jammed when it got knocked over." Asuka brushed off the hands reaching to help her out of her armor. She staggered a little when she stepped out, but recovered quickly and marched off of the cart on which the armor was lying and towards the door leading out of the hall of enchantment.

"Asuka, I want the physician to check you out before you.." Aoba started, but Asuka ignored him, continuing on her way.

_ I am a failure. I couldn't stop the dragon. _ Asuka was angry and depressed. _ I got cocky. That all. I got cocky, didn't pay attention, and I payed for it. I will do better next time _ Her attempts to cheer herself up weren't working.

As she opened the door out into the hallway, Shinji rushed over, "Are you ok? I would have stuck around to meet you when you were brought in, but I didn't want to deal with my father..."

Asuka glared at him _ and this baka... he rushed to save Ayanami, not me. I am a failure as a woman as well as a warrior. _

As Asuka brushed by him, Shinji almost whined, "Asuka, we have to work together. Let's at least be polite to each other."

Asuka spun on him, "Why? You want another go? The ice bitch not putting out, so you need to get you kicks somewhere else?"

Shinji staggered back, "N-no. I'm sorry. That was a mistake."

"You bet it was," hissed Asuka

"Can't we start over, as friends?"

Asuka gave him an incredulous look. She tossed her hair and stormed off.

(0)

"Over here - I think I found them." A pair of workers with shovels ran over to the pile of debris, where they proceeded to lever stone slabs off of a thin, glowing bubble that surrounded a pair of women.

Once free, the bubble popped, and Ritsuko collapsed. "You did it, Rits" croaked Misato as a pair of guardsmen carried her out of the ruins of Matsushiro.

(0)

"What do you think of Shinji's behavior yesterday?" Fuyutsuki asked as he and Gendo watched the repair of the Armors.

"It is... unexpected. We must assume that there has been some crossover when he was inside the stomach of the dragon.

"Ritsuko found no evidence of contamination when she examined him"

"Yet it is the only plausible explanation." Gendo clasped his hands behind his back as he paced along the balcony overlooking the work area. Workmen were everywhere, trying to repair the Armors.

_ He is a teenage boy. Sometimes, they rebel. _Fuyutsuki stopped himself from voicing his opinion at the last moment "A deviation from the scenario at this stage could be very problematic. What do you recommend we do?"

"He must not be allowed to operate the Kami Armor any more - further exposure could circumvent much of our plans."

(0)

Shinji sat on the balcony of the apartment, holding his flute in his hands. _ Touji was the first real friend I had. But when he needed me, I wasn't able to help him. _ He raised the instrument to his lips and blew a note, but was overcome with grief before he could continue.

_ It was my incompetence that killed him. If I had been more decisive, more in control, he might still be alive _

Shinji forced the instrument to his lips and started a mournful tune.

(0)

"How are you?"

Rei was about to enter the classroom. She was very early, as usual, so it was a surprise to find that Shinji was already there.

"There is no physical harm, but my mind has been convinced that I lack an arm. It will correct itself in the next several days, but until that time, it is advisable that I use a sling to immobilize the limb." Rei entered and walked over to her usual desk.

"So you have no sensation in it at all?" Shinji asked awkwardly. _ Another person I failed _

"none." Rei replied and waited patiently.

"I, uh, didn't come to ask, I mean I'm not here to just ask about your arm." He continued awkwardly. At Rei nod, he stumbled onwards with his speech, "I mean, I wanted to apologies for ignoring you, and treating you badly." _ Though I'm still not certain what she was upset about. But I don't want her to be upset. _, "I would like for us to be friends, at least."

Rei nodded, "I have been observing some of our classmates, and I have learned that the ones who are most successful in their interpersonal relationships are the ones who are able to let past problems reside in the past, and to start afresh."

"Oh, ok." It took Shinji a moment to figure out that his apology had been accepted.

Shinji's face broke out into a tentative smile, "So why don't I come over and cook you dinner? I mean, it must be difficult to prepare meals with only one hand, and there are some things a need to talk to you about."

"That would be appreciated," Rei's cheeks color slightly as she answered, but she was saved from having to say anything further by the arrival of another classmate.

(0)

"Hikari, are you coming to class today?" Hikari was sitting by a reflecting pool at the park near her home, staring into the water, when Kensuke came upon her. It was a quiet spot, and she always found it very peaceful.

"Yeah, I guess." She continued to sit.

Kensuke sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Hikari wiped tears off her face, "No. I don't know." Kensuke sat and waited. "I mean, I barely knew Touji - I only knew him through the poems he wrote for me, and stuff, but I had developed a lot of expectations, I guess. I had a whole fantasy future worked out."

Hikari fell quiet again, "You know what I liked the best? That he was so modest. He never bragged about the poems - I wouldn't have even known that they were from him if you hadn't told me." She started to cry again.

Kensuke hesitantly reached out and patted her back, letting his arm rest there when Hikari turned to cry into his shoulder. All the while guilt at his deception roiled his stomach.

(0)

Shinji knocked on the warped door, "Rei?" _ Should I have dressed up? _ Shinji thought belatedly. _ I just wanted to spend some time with her, but what if she thinks it's some sort of formal occasion? _The door opened immediately, to reveal Rei still dressed in her school uniform. "Oh, good."

Rei looked questioningly at Shinji

"I mean, I was worried that I would be under-dressed. I am glad that you didn't dress up."

"Changing clothes with only one hand is exceedingly difficult. I intend to do so only as often as hygiene requires."

"Oh, can't you ask... I mean, never mind." _ Doesn't she have any female friends? _ Shinji quickly changed topics, "I brought some groceries, since I didn't think you would have all the ingredients." Shinji held up a basket of vegetables and jars of sauces.

"May I come in?" Rei almost jumped and quickly stepped aside to let Shinji in. The apartment was much cleaner than Shinji expected, There were also a pair of chairs, pushed up to the table, which had not been there before. "It's very neat"

"I recalled that you appreciated cleanliness."

"You didn't have to."

"I wish to make you comfortable." Rei replied, not looking at Shinji.

"Uh, thanks." There was a short silence, "Do you mind if I get started?"

Rei watched as Shinji took over her apartment and methodically chopped and fried, making a gourmet meal. Neither teen spoke during the process. Shinji was lost in his work, and Rei was her usual self. But when Shinji set out the dinner, Shinji broke the silence. "I'm glad we finally are spending some time together."

"I, as well. I enjoy your company. You are very different from most of the people here." _You understand what my life is like._ The corners of Rei's mouth quirked up in a faint smile. "I hope our spending time together in private will not be deemed inappropriate."

"Well, technically, we're engaged." Shinji blushed as he said that.

There was an awkward silence

"But that is your fathers doing"

"Yes, but not all of his ideas are bad." Shinji frowned, "The problem is how he treats people."

Another silence.

"Rei? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rei paused, her chopsticks half way to her mouth, and nodded

"I am not, I don't like the way father is running the Ikari keep. He treats people like they're objects. He didn't care that Touji was a person - he was just a tool to make the Armor work." Shinji took a breath to calm himself, and continued, "Look at how he has you living: This is a glorified supply closet!" Shinji was speaking softly but with conviction.

"It is adequate for my needs"

"It is enough for you to survive. That's what he gave me - that's what he gives everybody - the bare minimum. Like we're just tools. And I had gotten used to that also. I didn't mind. But now he's letting people die because it's not worth the effort to keep them alive. And that I will not tolerate!" Shinji's voice had grown in power, so that Rei found herself nodding along as he spoke.

Shinji noticed that he was almost shouting and lowered his voice in embarrassment, "Rei, I don't want to be part of a household that treats people like this. You deserve better. We all do. I'm going to talk to some people and see if I get things to change."

"I understand." Rei looked at Shinji and an odd little smile broke free across her face.

"Will you help me?" Shinji looked earnestly at Rei, "It would be much more convincing if I wasn't the only one saying that Gendo's dangerous to them."

Rei shook her head slightly, and looked down at her plate, "I can not assist you."

"Can't or won't?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Can't"

Shinji cogitated on that statement. He then tentatively asked "Will you tell my father about our conversation."

Rei looked up at Shinji with a fierce glare, "Not unless he directly orders me to!"

The mood was spoiled, and the rest of the meal was consumed quietly.

As Shinji collected his things to leave, Rei broke the silence. "Thank you for coming, Shinji. You make me feel... human."

"I'm glad" Shinji smiled. The two stood looking at each other awkwardly for a long time.

_ Should I kiss her? Is that what she is waiting for? _ Shinji mind was a-whirl _ Or would she think I was doing it only because it was the appropriate thing to do? But I do want to kiss her, don't I _Self doubt started to spread cold fingers through Shinji's stomach _ Am I doing this just because it is the appropriate thing to do? _

"Good-by, Shinji"

"Good-by"

(0)

"Come in" Shinji had been just about to knock on his father's door when Gendo invited him. It was early - Shinji stopped by before class to tell his father about his decision.

Shinji found himself standing before Gendo as the older man sat impassively, with his hands steepled before his mouth, as usual. _ Does he ever sleep? _

Everything that Shinji had intended to say, all the angry demands, settled like a cold stone to the pit of his stomach before that disdainful glare.

Gendo waited for his son to say something. When nothing was forth coming, he simply stated. "You will no longer be operating the Ikari Armor."

Shinji glared at his father. Even though he had come to resign his position, his father's unilaterally kicking him out made him angry. "Fine." He retorted with a cold fury similar to his father. He turned on his heel and marched out, slamming the door.

(0)

"So you're leaving?" Misato watched as Shinji packed up his meager belongings. It was a the same day as his 'talk' with his father. Misato stood in the doorway of Shinji's room, as the teen finished cramming some shirts into sack.

"I don't want to be part of an organization that values human life as little as this one. And since father says I am not to operate the Ikari armor anymore, there is no reason for me to stay."

"So you're just going to run away? From everybody here who depends on you?" Misato scowled.

"I'm not running!" Shinji replied angrily, "I just need some time. Besides, what use is my saving people from the dragons if my father lets them get killed?"

Misato watched Shinji work quietly after that outburst. Asuka wasn't in the apartment. When Shinji had announced his intentions, she had looked very uncomfortable and rushed out, without explaining where she was going.

"You have changed a lot - you stand up for people now" Misato tried to look at Shinji's actions from his perspective, but not succeeding very well. "So where are you going to go?"

"I can rent a room at an inn, I can ask Kaji for advice about where is best."

Misato frowned "Kaji is not the best role model" _ He's a good lover, not a father _

(0)

Shinji knocked on Kaji's door "Rouji-san?"

"Misato?" A rumpled Kaji opened the door, pulling the belt around his kimono tight. "Oh, Shinji. What can I do for you, kid?"

"I would like your advice on finding a place to stay."

"What's wrong with Ikari Keep?"

"I need some time away"

Kaji looked at Shinji for a moment before replying, "Ok, kid, give me a moment," Kaji pulled on his usual minstrel's cloak, "Come on, I'll show you were the cheap inns are. The ones were you won't get murdered in your sleep, that is."

After the pair exited the front gate of the keep, Shinji asked, "Rouji-san? I would also like to talk to those members of the Ikari household that are not so happy with the way my father does things."

Kaji almost choked, "Your talking about treason."

"I just wish to talk to them."

"Uh-hum," Kaji paused for a moment, "And what makes you think that I could find such people?"

"Because that is what you do."

_ Damn. Even the kids know _Kaji sighed _ Maybe I should leave New Edo before somebody decides to act on their knowledge _ Then Kaji thought of what was lay sleeping under the keep _ No point in running, I guess _

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Kaji hesitated, then asked, "Does Misato know about this?"

"She know I am not happy with my father, but that is all. I'm not certain she approves of my behavior"

Kaji sighed, "I'll talk to her about, try to explain."

(0)

"So what did the physician say?" Hikari was walking Asuka back from getting checked out.

"That only my pride is injured." Asuka reclined on Hikari's futon, while the other girl sat on a cushion. The pair were drinking tea that Hikari had prepared.

"You looked pretty bad the first couple of days after, you know."

"We Langleys are tough. We heal fast." Asuka looked over at her friend, "how about you? How are you holding up?"

"I, I'm getting better. Though I'm not all the way there, yet - I guess I'm not a Langley," Hikari smiled at Asuka. "Kensuke has been helping a lot."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you - I've been a mess myself these past couple of days." ? _I better pay more attention to her, before Kensuke messes up and does her more harm _

"If you want, I can send Kensuke over - He's very calming to around."

"How so? What do you two do?" Asuka had a hard time comprehending what Hikari could have in common with one of the 'idiot trio'. With Touji, she figured Hikari just had the hots for his body, and that once she talked to the boy, she would have realized that squirrels nested between his ears. But that didn't explain This.

"We talk. Sometimes he reads poetry to me. He's very kind and helpful. You know, I never realized how much like Touji he is."

Asuka almost choked, spilling her tea.

"Are you really ok?"

"I'm as fine as you are."

(0)

"Try that AGAIN." Gendo almost hissed as he watched Rei attempt to operate the Ikari Armor. "You were able to do that last week!" He turned to Ritsuko, "What is her bond strength?"

"20, and dropping. Each time she goes through the drill, it drops. It is as if the armor is rejecting her."

"Or she is rejecting the armor" Added Maya. Gendo and Ritsuko both ignored her comment as impossible.

"The armor feels heavier." Rei reported _I do not belong here. I do not belong in the Wind Armor, but this is far worse. _ Rei thought morosely. A thought popped into her head unexpectedly _I am stealing from Shinji-kun _ Rei analyzed the idea, _ I am taking away his chance to help people. That is what he values most. _

"Rei's bond just dropped below 20"

(0)

A week later, Kaji dropped in on Shinji's apartment. It was a small garret right under the eaves of an old inn. The Inn had the misfortune to be located at the outskirts of what later became the tannery district. Even with the windows closed, the smell was powerful. Most of the inn's clients were laborers working in that industry. Shinji had been spending much of his time in his room, playing his flute.

"Misato sent you some food" Kaji held out a parcel wrapped in rice paper.

"It smells... smoky" Shinji wrinkled his nose as he took it.

"It's her way of saying she is not angry with you." There was a awkward pause "Shinji, I got a group of prominent merchant's to agree to meet with you."

"Great! When?" Shinji quietly slipped the parcel into the trash.

"Tonight, in about an hour. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"It's my duty as an Ikari to look after the welfare of the people."

"Kid, you need to think about something other than duty sometimes. You got to do what YOU want sometimes."

_But what do I want? _ Shinji shook his head "So, let's go." Shinji grabbed his cloak from where it was hanging and headed out the door. "How did you convince them?" Kaji had previously reported that nobody was interested in talking to Shinji, for fear of being arrested for treason.

"These guys have all lost lots of money to the dragon attacks. They have about had it. They're about ready to pull up stakes and leave New Edo, so this is a last effort on their parts to avoid having to relocate."

The two were just walking through the inn's garden when the sky lit up. It was a fire drake spewing flames at Ikari keep.

"Run - get to a shelter" Shinji gave the older man a push.

"Why? It's already at Ikari keep"

"It may turn back this way."

"Nah." Kaji sat down on a tree stump with a good view of the keep, "It's goal is under the keep. It's not going to turn around. And if it does manage to break through to where Tiamat is sleeping, then they will wake her and release the Waters of Chaos, and it won't matter where you are - all of reality will be swept away, undone." Kaji pulled a handful of beans off of a handy vine and munched them as he watched.

(0)

"Sortie Asuka in the Soroyu Armor. Rei will back her up in the Ikari." Gendo ordered. The Hall of Enchantment looked orderly and professional, even at this late hour.

"But sir, the Ikari Armor does not respond for her - her bond strength is too low." Makoto replied from his work station.

"An actual threat may catalyze a stronger response."

(0)

Before a horrified Shinji could respond to Kaji, the Soroyu armor burst from one of the towers of the keep, plummeting twenty feet before slamming into the dragon and knocking it to the ground.

As Asuka hit the ground, she rolled to a fighting stance, one broadsword held over her head in ox-guard, the other held low in fool guard.

"Asuka!" Shinji turned to Kaji and yelled, "I have to go help!"

As Shinji ran for the keep, Asuka charged the now earthbound dragon, bringing her low sword up to knock aside a questing claw and smashing her other sword in a powerful stroke into the monster's armpit.

The sword bounced off.

(0)

"The dragon's armor is too thick!" Asuka's voice held an edge of panic, "I can't punch through"

"Stay calm, Asuka - It must have a weak point. Try the wings" Misato called out.

"Rei still can't move the Ikari Armor" Maya yelled from the other end of the Hall of Enchantment.

"Very well, activate the Spirit Wind system in the Ikari and keep trying. Rei will sortie in the Wind Armor." Gendo calmly ordered. He was seated in his usual spot, half covered in shadow.

"The Wind Armor has only one working arm - the other is still jammed."

"Arm her with a Yuri"

(0)

As Shinji ran for the castle, his view of the battle was obscured, but when he entered the marketplace next to the keep, he got a clear view of the combat.

Asuka was attacking ferociously - her swords whirled around, slashing against the dragon's hide. When they failed to penetrate, Asuka would dance away and attack again

_ She is very good. _

But as Shinji paused in admiration, the dragon snuck its tail past Asuka's defences, hitting the Soroyu Armor in the back. As she staggered forward, the dragon's claws smashed her into a row buildings. Before she could recover, the dragon pounced on her, ripping through the armor

"No! Asuka!" Shinji sprinted for the entrance to the keep. Just as he reached it, he saw a patch of shimmering air form, and the Wind Armor charged out of it towards the dragon, clutching a spear under its one good arm. The dragon rose from its position atop the shattered Soroyu Armor and turned to face its new opponent.

Rei ran even faster. The spear hit the dragon square on the chest.

_ She did it _

The spear seemed to quiver for a moment, then it shattered.

As the Wind Armor staggered, trying to recover its footing, the dragon reached forward and bit off its head.

"NO!"

Shinji ran for the Hall of Enchantment.

(0)

"All non-essential personnel should evacuate to the subterranean refuge" the voice of the homonculus droned inside the keep.

(0)

"Try it again" Gendo ordered the staff to get the Spirit Wind to operate the Ikari armor. He seemed undisturbed by the shaking as the dragon smashed at the castle walls.

"Father!" Shinji burst in, "I will do it."

"You are not an Armor wielder anymore."

"But I am the only one who can use it. Or don't you care about that? Will you let all the people who have sworn their loyalty to you die because of your pride?" Shinji voice resonated with cold anger.

Gendo stared at his son _This is not part of the scenario _ "Very well. You will be allowed to return to your former position on a probationary basis."

(0)

"Yaa!" the Ikari Armor launched itself at the dragon with a whirlwind of blows. The dragon was forced back from the rubble of the north tower of the Keep.

_ That's for Asuka _ Shinji smashed into the dragon and stabbed at its underbelly. His katana skittered across the dragon's scales, leaving a read mark.

_ This if for Rei _ Shinji spun out of the way as the dragon tried to counter attack, and slammed his katana down on the dragon's tail, leaving a small gash.

"Shinji - control your anger - you're about to go berserk" Shinji ignored Misato's warning, instead ducking under the dragon's claws with super-human speed and slashing at the head. The dragon pulled back, but the blow sliced off an ear.

(0)

"We have a problem", Maya reported from her work station, "The Ikari has gone berserk"

"We'll worry about that later: Shinji's still attacking the dragon, and the rage has increased his strength enough so that he is damaging it." Misato responded. She peered over Ritsuko's shoulder, "What's his bond strength? His speed is phenomenal"

Ritsuko glanced down at her ledger and swore, "It just slipped over 100, and it's still climbing."

"Is that bad?"

"Like you said, we'll worry about it after the battle" Ritsuko replied, looking worried.

(0)

Outside, the Ikari Armor chopped down with a roar, severing one of the dragon's limbs. As the wounded beast staggered, The Ikari followed up with powerful blow that almost disemboweled it. The monster turned to flee, but Shinji's next attack took off its head.

As the dragon collapsed, the Ikari Armor dropped its sword and launched itself at the body with a roar. The armor used its fingers like claws to rip open the chest of the still moving dragon . When the heart was revealed, the armor lunged forward and swallowed it whole, in a single bite.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ancestors!" Misato was horrified. "We have to get Shinji out of the armor! "

"That may not be possible." Ritsuko replied

"What?"

"Akagi, restrain the creature" Gendo ordered, as the Ikari Armor started to shamble towards the city.

Ritsuko muttered words of power, activating restraining spells. A vapor formed around the Ikari Armor, solidifying around its lower half into a block of glass.

Ritsuko turned back to her friend, "When Shinji's bond reached 400, his body became full integrated with the armor"

"What does that mean?"

Ritsuko waved a hand and an image of the entrance port on the Ikari Armor appeared. The image moved closer, and then through the armor plates. But inside, instead of a teenager, there was nothing except thick, ropy strands of some flesh-like material that reached from one end of the image to the other.

(0)

"This is not in the scenario!" A glowing ball of light buzzed angrily.

"Not in our scenario, at least"

"Do you imply that Ikari has gone rogue, and is subverting the scenario to his own goals." Another light-ball asked querulously. There was a pause as the others considered the possibility that the speaker was senile.

"That is not an impossibility. We should have belled the cat."

"There was a bell. It did not ring."

"A bell that does not ring is of no use."

"Nor is a vassal that does not obey of any use."

"Steps must be taken."

There was sounds of agreement, followed by ominous silence.

(0)

"Pull!" A team of guardsmen pulled a cart containing the immobilized Ikari armor through the Bronze into the Hall of Enchantment.

The armor did not move. Not even a twitch. Nevertheless, it gave off a sense of power, a barely repressed malevolent potency that had not been there even this morning.

(0)

Rei lay in her bed, staring at the discolored ceiling.

_ I am alive _ she reached out to touch her neck yet again, verifying that it was intact.

Rei had been ordered to stay in her room and recuperate. For the first time, as she lay there, she wished she was elsewhere. Always before, her room had been a solace from the people who surrounded her most of the day. But now, with nothing to distract her, whenever she closed her eyes, she was irrationally worried that she would open them to find that her head had rolled off of her shoulders.

_ I wish Shinji-kun was here _

(0)

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" Asuka yelled at Misato.

"Fine, have it your way" the purple haired woman shrugged. "But you have been looking pretty down since the last dragon. I thought you might want to talk about what happened, to you, to Shinji..." she was seated at the table in the Katsuragi residence, a tankard of beer in her hands (though that seemed to be just to give her hands something to do while she made an abortive attempt to council Asuka)

"Well, I don't," snapped Asuka as she stormed off into her room. _ What's there to say. Shinji made it clear that I am a second rate warrior. The one thing I thought I could do better than anybody, what I strived for all my life... what made me significant... I didn't even injure that dragon, and he ripped it apart in no time _ Asuka flopped down on her futon _ So what that he ended up permanently bonded to the Armor. I would have been willing to take the trade off - my humanity in exchange for being the ultimate warrior. _

Asuka threw herself onto her other side _ It's not like my woman-hood does me much good. I have no value as a woman in this society _

After staring at the wall of her room, Asuka sardonically added to _herself At least Shinji thought I was a good lay _

(0)

"So what's the prognosis, doctor?"

Ritsuko scowled at Misato's graveyard humor. "I have an idea on how to retrieve Shinji. I need to test a few spells before we can try it, though." The two women were standing next to the immobilized Ikari Armor. Misato kept looking at it, trying to figure out why it looked so creepy now. The Sorceress in white continued to jot something in one of the enchanted ledgers.

"How long?"

"A few days, maybe more. It's a tricky process - before we can extract him, we have to separate him from the armor."

"So what's so hard about that? Take all the living stuff and leave behind the rest."

"It's not so easy - the Armor contains living matter as well."

"What? Why?" Misato grimaced in pain - her abrupt motion had pulled at her injuries.

"I'm sorry, that's classified."

"But as the tactical director, I need to know what I have under my command."

"You have Kami Armor. You know its strength in combat. You do not need to know how it works, though."

Misato's glare was wasted on her friend. "Just keep it quick - who knows what being trapped in there is doing to the poor boy's mind."

"He is no doubt delirious. Which is why I am working as fast as I can. Having Shinji permanently bonded to the Armor like this is very dangerous for everybody - if the Armor re-activates, it is likely to go berserk again." _ And if Shinji regains awareness and becomes accustomed to having the power of the Armor at his disposal, then Kami help us - he could make himself Daymio, or more _

(0)

Shinji tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't certain if he had succeeded - he saw Ritsuko and Misato standing near him in the hall of Enchantment, but they appeared tiny. Also, there were odd colors everywhere, and sometimes the image stretched and lost focus.

_ What's Asuka doing, lurking back there? _

And everything went black as Shinji lost consciousness again.

(0)

Asuka listened in on the discussion from behind a rack of magical paraphernalia. When Misato turned to leave, she non-challantly went over to the inconspicuous alcove where Maya was working and peered over her shoulder

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering how the repairs to the Soroyu Armor are going."

"Surprisingly well - most of the damage was to the front chest armor, which is the easiest to replace. Most of the joints and hinges were undamaged. Now the Wind Armor will take longer - we have to regrow, er I mean replace the head." Maya shook her head wonderingly, "I am amazed that Rei survived such an injury. We did try to break her connection to the armor at the last moment, but there was still a good chance that her body would think that she had lost her head."

"Well, that wouldn't be the first creepy thing that girl's done"

Maya opened her mouth as if to agree, but then closed it without saying anything.

"What about the Ikari armor?"

"That's still an unknown. The damage to it was pretty light, but with Shinji trapped inside... who knows how long it will take to fix that mess."

"What are the chances of getting him out?"

Maya frowned, "Not good. From what Akagi-Sempai was saying earlier, our best chance is to open the door, and let him pull himself out on his own, metaphorically speaking."

A haunted expression flickered across Asuka's face for a moment, before she took on an aloof posture and replied airily, "Any plan that relies on Shinji doing something himself is bound to fail."

(0)

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Ritsuko says she's not certain if she can get Shinji out." Misato lay entwined with Kaji in his bed. "And Asuka is a mess as well. She refuses to admit that she's worried about Shinji. I don't know what's going on between those two, but they seem to have an even more messed up relationship than we used to"

Kaji didn't reply, instead just hugging Misato closer.

Misato rested her head on Kaji shoulder.

(0)

"Has Asuka said anything about Shinji?" Kensuke asked as he sat down next to Hikari at the reflecting pond. The past few days, they had been meeting here to talk.

"No. Asuka's been very close-mouthed since the last dragon. She doesn't want to hang out anymore. I tried to get her to go shopping yesterday, and that almost worked, but then she bailed out. I think something really bad happened."

"Yeah, me to." Kensuke leaned back and put his head against the trunk of a cherry tree. "I'm scared that I've lost another friend, and I don't even know it." Deciding that was too personal, Kensuke quipped, "And I can't afford that - I'm not so good at making new ones."

Hikari put a hand on his shoulder, "If he was dead, they would have told us. There would have been a funeral." She quickly drew back her hand in embarrassment, "I didn't, I mean I don't know Shinji very well, but he seemed like a very resilient young man. I have a lot of respect for what he does."

There was a silence as both teens reflected on their losses.

"I'm worried about Asuka"

"Her? What you said about Shinji goes double for her - she's tough."

"I don't think so. Actually, I think it's just the opposite - she is always attacking people because she is worried about getting hurt."

"Then she must really be scared of Shinji, because she's on his case ALL the time"

"I don't know what's going on between those two. I thought she might have had a crush on him, but I'm not so certain now. But I think he is a comfortable, dependable part of her world, and Asuka doesn't have much that she feels she can depend on."

"Great. Shinji is a pair of old shoes to Asuka."

Hikari smirked and smacked Kensuke on the shoulder, "be nice".

Voices of passing teenagers drifted into the small grove.

"Shoot - we're going to be late for class." Kensuke jumped up, and helped Hikari up, "Thanks for listening to me angst. I feel a lot better."

Hikari leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Me too."

(0)

"The assimilation of the dragonheart into the Ikari armor completes this stage of the plan." Gendo sounded pleased.

"But the absorption of your son into the armor was unexpected." Fuyutsuki replied. The pair were watching the work being done on the Armors from a balcony near the ceiling of the Hall of Enchantment.

"That is not a critical flaw. If necessary, he can be excised."

His advisor raised an eyebrow at Gendo's ruthlessness, "We may still require him for the final three dragons."

"Unlikely. Wind and Soroyu should be adequate for the task. There is no need to worry." Gendo smiled at Fuyutsuki, "the waters of Chaos will be released soon, and then you can have Yui back."

Fuyutsuki decided it was safer to change the subject, "What is worrisome is that the Marduke group has not called us to task about what happened. Without a doubt, they are furious about the deviation from their vision. They may be planning to remove us."

"By the time those old men are ready to act, it will be too late."

(0)

Shinji opened his eyes again. It took him several minutes to make sense of the images _ I wonder what Akagi-san is working on? Everybody looks very serious _

Shinji closed his eyes. Some time passed before he next opened them. Now, the Hall of Enchantment was empty save for a couple of apprentices working in one corner.

_ Why is she looking at me like that? _ Asuka was standing far below him, staring up with an odd expression _ she looks like a little girl _

When next Shinji opened his eyes, Gendo was facing him, almost yelling, "Why can't you do anything right? You are worthless! I am your father, and your duty is to obey me. You must kill all the dragons. That is your duty. Do not concern yourself with anything or anybody else!"

Gendo walked to stand behind Shinji. "And I also ordered you to marry Rei. That is your duty! So stop looking at other girls!"

When Shinji opened his eyes next, Gendo was gone. _ Is there any more to my life than following my duty? Is that all that I am? _ Shinji wondered mussily _ Kaji said that I had to live life for myself once in a while, do what I want_. Shinji closed his eyes_ what do I want? _

(0)

Asuka was walking home from class when Hikari ran up to join her, "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure" Asuka replied tonelessly.

"Are your injuries all better? I mean, you looked pretty sore the first few days after that last dragon."

"Yeah."

The two girls walked in silence for a little while.

"How is Shinji?"

Asuka looked in surprise at Hikari.

"I mean, Kensuke is really worried - we've had no word of what has happened, and it's been two weeks."

"You spend a lot of time with Kensuke?" Asuka finally showed some interest.

"Yeah, I guess," Hikari blushed, but she caught herself before she got sidetracked, "But about Shinji?"

"He'll be back soon." Asuka replied confidently, "how about we drop by the marketplace? I need to get some earrings. The ones I have are really much too ornate to wear."

"Are you ok? I mean really?"

Asuka whirled to face Hikari, yelling "Yes! So I am not the best. So what? I have gotten used to it. Now stop asking!" Asuka stormed off.

(0)

"We don't have enough workmen!" Maya leaned back from where she had been enchanting replacement components for the Soroyu Armor.

Aoba nodded as he picked it up to haul it over to the Armor. "A lot of people got pulled to work on repairing the damage to the castle walls, and Ikari-Dono has set a grueling schedule."

Maya sighed, even her cheerfulness dampened as she started the next spell.

(0)

Hikari knocked on the grimy, warped door. _ I can't believe anybody lives here _. When there was no immediate response, she turned to leave.

But she was only a few feet down the corridor when the door opened and Rei stepped out stiffly. "Yes, Horaki-san? Do you require something"

"yes. Uhm, I wanted to ask you, I mean Kensuke wanted to know, but he didn't think it would be appropriate for him to be visiting a girl's apartment on his own..." _ And I didn't think so either _ Hikari's voice trailed away. Rei continued to stand in her doorway impassively.

"Uhm, Ayanami, may I come in?"

"Yes" Rei turned and walked inside, keeping her head oddly still as she sat down on one of the chairs. Hikari hesitantly took the other.

"Ayanami, I, we are concerned about Shinji. He's missing for weeks, and nobody tells us anything."

When Rei did not reply, Hikari continued in a small voice, "Is he dead?"

Rei looks down at her hands, "No". Drops of sweat appear on her brow. "He is trapped inside the Ikari armor" she forced a whisper through her almost closed mouth.

"Will they be able to get him out?" Hikari asked anxiously.

"That problem is being worked on" Rei's breathing had eased, and she was able to look at Hikari again.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Hikari looked curiously at Rei.

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do to help, so I exist and wait."

Hikari turned the blue haired girls odd turn of phrase over in her head. "You.. care for Shinji?"

A hint of color filled Rei's cheeks as she glanced away, "yes".

The two girls sat in an awkward silence, Hikari watching Rei, Rei staring off into space. "Does it bother you that Shinji is living with Asuka?" She blurted out, without thinking.

Before the embarrassed Hikari could retract her statement, Rei calmly replied, "I have no control over that, And I have become accustomed to not becoming angered by that over which I have no control." The temperature in the room starts to plummet.

Hikari looks nervously at the impassive girl _ I don't think this is a good time for girl talk _ She pulled her arms close to her body to keep warm. "I'll be going now, ok?"

Hikari fled.

(0)

"Why don't you take responsibility!" Touji yelled as Shinji cowered, "You're supposed to be our great defender, so why are you always running away?"

"I'm not" Shinji whispered, almost whining, "I thought I was helping people."

"Well, stop doing what you want, and do what your duty requires!" Touji turned and walked off, to be replaced by Rei wearing a red wedding Kimono.

"And you need to pay attention to your personal responsibilities! You aren't some carefree minstrel!"

As she finished yelling, the red color spread to her hair, "grow a spine! Live for yourself once in a while" Asuka yelled at him. "Be a man, like my Kaji!"

Asuka froze in position and Kaji walked up, "Yeah, go for it! She's hot, and she good in the sack!" Kaji slapped the petrified Asuka on the rear.

Shinji curled up into fetal ball, murmuring, "Go away, go away, go away."

(0)

The Sorceress in White paced in front of the Ikari Armor as she finished casting her spell. The Armor was surrounded by arcane marks drawn on the floor, as well as steel rods holding pans of incense and oddly colored fires. Despite the gloom in the Hall of Enchantment - it was evening, and most of the staff had already gone home - the markings were all clearly visible, as if they warped the light around themselves.

After intoning the final syllable, she stepped backwards and inspected her work. "That should do it."

"How long will it take?" Misato had been watching the whole procedure, and was impatient to have Shinji back.

"It may take a long time - Shinji has to notice that a doorway has been opened, and then make the effort to struggle free."

"Will he know what to do?"

"Yes, once he realizes that he can."

"I will stay with the Armor and talk to Shinji." Asuka stepped out from where she had been lurking, "To draw his attention, you know, to the real world." Asuka looked very uncomfortable volunteering to help, "I bet he's in some perverted fantasy. I'll set him straight!" Her voice became more confident as her speech returned to a safe topic.

Misato looks surprised and glances at Ritsuko for confirmation. At Ritsuko's nod, she says, "Sure, That would be a great idea!"

"Just don't step into the diagram" Ritsuko pointed to the floor.

As the others left, Asuka was pacing around the Armor, calling out to Shinji. "I know your in there. You might as well come out. There's no use hiding!"

(0)

It was two in the morning, and Asuka was sitting on a chair that she had pulled up to in front of the diagram, "And anyways, Hikari kept pestering me about where you are. Drove me nuts! I don't understand why she was doing it - I mean I could understand your goon squad bugging me, they're your friends, but Hikari?" Asuka paused and looked at the armor, "Is there something between you and Hikari I should know about, Ikari?"

She was still sitting like that, eyes half closed when a soft voice interrupt her. "Langley-san?"

Snort "Shinji? I mean Rei?" She looked up at the blue haired girl.

"Rest. I will talk to Shinji."

Asuka opened her mouth to argue, and yawned huge. _ Ok. I am tired _ Asuka tried to marshal her thought. _ And maybe Shinji does like Rei. Maybe he'll come out for her _

"Yeah. Go ahead." Asuka replied bitterly.

_ It's more important to get Shinji back than to prove that I am better than Wondergirl _

Asuka slinked away, looking defeated.

(0)

Rei sat quietly for a few minutes, looking down at the hands clasped in her lap. Then, with a deep breath, she gathered herself and started to talk:

"I want to talk to you Shinji. I want to tell you how I feel about our relationship."

She took another deep breath to calm herself.

"I should start at the beginning. When we first met, I was impressed by your willingness to help others. You valued other people. Even me. It was very... odd."

"When Ikari-Dono informed me that I was to marry you, it was one of the most liberating moments of my life. It was not just that for the first time, I would be doing something normal, something that all the other girls my age were planning on, but also that I would finally be free of Ikari-Dono. I did not know you well, but you were kind to me."

Rei paused and reviewed what she had said _ That is the truth, yet it does not express what I want to say ._ Rei looked back down at her hands, and continued quickly.

"I apologize - I am having difficulty expressing myself. I have no experience with it. I don't know if that is just me, or if it is due to the binding spells." _ That I can only speak when nobody can hear me _she finished silently.

"Before you, nobody treated me as person. The adults treated me as an object, a tool, while my classmates feared and avoided me. You made me feel like a real person. You spoke kindly to me, and you worried about my continued existence, even when it was not necessary."

Rei paused and tried to find the correct words.

"So when Ikari-Dono arranged for our marriage, I was looking forward to spending my life with you." _ If Ikari-Dono's schemes don't end up with all of our deaths _ Rei added silently before continuing "I know you did not feel the same at the time, but I hope that you have reconsidered, now that we have spent time in each others company"

Rei's voice softened, "I would very much like to spend more time with you, Shinji-kun."

_ That is inadequate. I am still not speaking what I feel. _

The normally preternaturally still Rei stood up and began to pace. She finally stopped in directly in front of the Ikari Armor and looked intently up at it, and almost whispered: "Shinji, I love you."

(0)

"Shinji, I love you" repeated the homonculous in a fair imitation of Rei, as Ritsuko sat in her office, clutching a mug of tea tightly in her two hands, a look of guilt spreading across her face.

Before she could act, the homonculous changed to its regular voice and pronounced "Shinji Ikari has collapsed in the Hall of Enchantment.

Ritsuko stood up, spilling her tea, "Have the closest physician go help him. Inform lord Ikari and Misato." She set her half empty cup down and ran out of the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, I own Evangelion. I stole it from Anno's office. That is why my updates are so sporadic: I am cowering in a dark corner of a warehouse, hiding from the giant bio-mechanoids that are hunting me.

----

START

----

Fuyutsuki's vision blurred as he opened his eyes. _ Where am I? _

The only light was coming from a tiny window near the ceiling. It revealed the room to be of rough stone, with a heavy wooden door. Other than the futon on which he lay, there was no furniture. It smelled of urine.

_ It seems I have been kidnapped _ he tried to remember the last thing that had happened - he had a vague memory of Kaji dropping by to ask a question about something, and then blackness.

Before he could do anything further, there was an echoing clang, and the door opened, revealing a pair of black garbed guards who entered and took up positions on either side of the door, permitting an older man in an expensive kimono to enter.

"Shogun" Fuyutsuki stood up and bowed

The Shogun walked across the room to stand under the window before turning to face the prisoner. He was an older man, with grey hair and wrinkled, weather-beaten skin. Nevertheless, he moved smoothly and confidently, and stood with an air of authority.

"It has been a long time since we spoke face to face" the Shogun peered at Fuyutsuki, "Do you remember the first time?"

The older man nodded. "It was when the first dragon was found sleeping at the peak of Mt Fuji."

"Yes, back when your lover, Gendo's little sorceress, first discovered how to create armors of almost divine power, using the dragon magic."

"Before your man managed to bring the whole mountain down through his idiocy."

The Shogun smiled, "fortunately, nobody of consequence died. But enough of the past. I want to speak of the future. The plan that we drew up back then is progressing perfectly, save for one blemish."

"Gendo Ikari"

The Shogun nodded "Gendo Ikari. His machinations have been perverting the great dream, and it is time that they were put to an end."

"And Gendo with them?" Fuyutsuki quirked an eyebrow.

The Shogun nodded. "I am saddened to inform you that you will be the instrument of Gendo's demise. The wizard will be in to enchant you as soon as he is ready."

The Shogun turned to leave. At the door, he stopped and turned to face his captive. "If you survive, you will be given Ikari's position. It is the least I owe you for your service."

He exited, followed by the two ninja.

(0)

"Look at her score" Maya almost whispered as she pointed to the ledger where Asuka's bond strength was being magically recorded as she struggled to move in her Armor.

Misato frowned. "Each time, she gets worse". She shook her head and glanced at the other end of the Hall of Enchantment, where Rei was trying on her armor as the workmen finished up the repairs to fit her. _ I hope she's ready soon. _

_ Move, damn you! _ Asuka tried to get the armor to respond to her, but she was not surprised when it moved only sluggishly _ I'm a failure. I'm worthless in a fight. The Dragons are so unconcerned about me that they don't even bother to finish me of. Shinji, glorious Shinji, hero of New Edo, on the other hand, slays dragons single handedly. With him around, nobody need the worthless gaijin warrior. _ Asuka was depressed _ And Rei, despite being an almost inanimate object, is apparently a better woman. At least I'm a better warrior than her. _ Asuka began to _simmer Maybe next time out, I'll just ram my sword through her empty blue haired skull while Glorious Shinji deals with the dragon _ Asuka's mind turned to dark fantasies.

Misato watched as Asuka's bond rate spiked downward, "Asuka, we're done for today" _ Maybe she'll get better tomorrow. _

(0)

Kensuke knocked and entered the small room in the infirmary. "How do you feel?" The room smelled of medicine, though a bouquet of flowers on the night stand helped mask the odor.

Shinji shrugged. "ok, I guess. My mind is still muzy - it's hard to concentrate. And I feel.. Detached, like everything is happening to someone else."

"Do you remember what happened? They won't tell us anything."

"I remember attacking the dragon - it had just bitten the head off of the wind armor. I really lost it then. But after that, all I have are disjointed images. I didn't realize that I had been trapped in the armor for a month until Misato informed me yesterday."

"I didn't know anything about that. I'm sorry."

Shinji shrugged, "Nothing you could have done anyway."

"I still feel bad. What was it like, being stuck inside? Was it claustrophobic?"

"No. All I remember is a strong sense that there was something I needed to do. But it wasn't a sense of obligation, like when you have to do something whether you want to or not. It was more a feeling that I had forgotten something that I really wanted to do."

Kensuke smiled and continued breathlessly "You worry too much about what you need to do. Sometimes, you need to seize the moment, and not wait for the future. Like Hikari and ..."

"Touji" Shinji finished.

"Yeah." Kensuke deflated, looking guilty. The two teens sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Kensuke fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, I, uhm, I gotta go. I'll drop by tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok"

(0)

Fuyutsuki was just finishing his breakfast _ Bland, but at least its edible _ when there was a quiet thump from outside his cell. A moment later, the door handle rattled, and the door swung open.

"Ryoji-san."

"Good morning, sir. If you would be so kind as to accompany me, we can make our escape."

Fuyutsuki quirked an eyebrow as he set his bowl down and got up to follow his rescuer. "I am surprised to see you under such circumstances, since according to my recollection, you are the reason I'm in here." Fuyutsuki said as he took the short sword preferred by Kaji.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I had obligations that I had to carry out, which were contrary to my own desires."

The two fugitives made their way through the dungeon, and out through a hidden way that Kaji knew of. They had made it to the outer courtyard of the fortress before the alarm bell began to sound, and the sound of running feet came towards them.

_ I was hoping to get further before the escape was discovered _ "Run, I will distract them!" Kaji pushed Fuyutsuki forward as he drew his sword.

(0)

"Misato-chan, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, And that I had to leave now without saying good-by. I have an obligation I must carry out. Afterwards, if I can, I will return to you and say the words that I could not, two years ago."

Misato read over the note from Kaji, and numbly put it away.

(0)

Misato looked over the report on the Soroyu Armor, and turned to face the repair crew chief. "Very good. Try to push through the last items through as quickly as you can. If you have to wait for parts to be delivered, then swap out the Soroyu and bring the Wind armor in for repairs. Getting it working is higher priority than the Soroyu at this time"

_ With Asuka sinking, she may not be able to fight at all _

(0)

There was a knock at the front door of the Katsuragi residence. "Courier!" Called out a voice

"Shin-chan, can you get that?" Misato called from her room.

"The great and mighty Shinji is above such menial tasks as bringing in the mail. Such a paragon should not demean himself." Asuka sneered from the table, where she and Shinji were doing their homework. Seeing the hurt look on the boy's face, she smiled sardonically, and softened her tone a little "That is what he has servants for, after all."

Shinji sighed and got up to get the door. He returned a moment later. "It's for you, Asuka" He held up a small envelope. Asuka promptly snatched it from his hand. As she scanned the 'from' line, her face lit up in a rare smile, and she darted for her room.

She returned as Shinji was finishing his homework. He looked up, commenting, "It's nice to get letters from family."

Asuka snorted, "She's not my real mother - Step mother only took me in because lord Soroyu ordered her to. It was her duty"

Shinji nodded, thinking about his time in the Ch'in court "It is difficult living with people who let you live only out of duty"

Asuka gave him an odd look, not certain how to reply, before continuing on to get something to drink.

Shinji stood up and put his writing case away, "I'm going to go out. To go for a walk."

"Why do you lie? Everybody knows you are going to visit Rei." Asuka replied bitterly.

(0)

"Thank you for walking with me" Hikari leaned into Kensuke's shoulder. The two of them had been walking through a wooded grove at the edge of New Edo. There were few people around, and the sun was starting to set.

"I enjoy being with you, " Kensuke replied, before turning and kissing her lightly on the lips. "But you're right, we should probably head home.

As they walked, Kensuke again started to worry, _ Is this right, so soon after Touji died? _

(0)

Shinji stood next to Rei as they watched the sunset from the top of one of the towers. _ Why am I doing this? Is because I love Rei? Or is it because it is easy? _ Shinji still felt like a visitor in his own body. He watched everything as through a tunnel.

The blue haired girl took Shinji's right hand in hers and tugged, so that he was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist. They continued to stand like that, without speaking, until the sun set.

(0)

Misato was just digging into her plate of greasy pork and wilted vegetables when a bland looking merchant sat down at her table. "May I sit here?" He held up an odd coin.

The Major was eating at a cheap roadside inn outside of New Edo, and the common room was fairly crowded. Multiple conversations were going on, each one trying to drown out the other. It was almost impossible to hear what anybody said.

"Be my guest"

After the merchant had ordered his dinner, Misato asked quietly: "I got your message. What is all this about."

The merchant wiped his lips nervously, "I usually chat with Ryoji-san when I come through town. You know, tell him the gossip and the latest goings on in the surrounding courts, but I got a letter from him that this time I should talk to you instead." He shrugged and watched Misato.

Misato smiled, to put him at ease. "Well, I'll be happy to hear what you have to say" She pulled out a small purse and put it on the table.

The merchant hesitated for a moment as he ruminated Apparently, he decided to trust Misato, for he started his report, speaking softly and concisely, "I have been trading in the neighboring prefectures, and Ryoji-san asked me to keep me ears open for any unusual business." He took a bite of pork and chewed, speaking around the food, "Well, there are a lot of orders for magical supplies, as well as steel." Swallow "as a matter of fact, several of the smiths that I usually buy from were complaining that they had no steel in stock."

"Were is it all going?"

"What I hear, they're building some kind of giant sized magical armor. Like the ones Ikari-Dono has"

"How many?"

"Maybe seven, maybe ten. I don't know, I'm just guessing."

"Was there anything else?"

"No."

"Ok, thank you." Misato slipped a purse of coins over to the merchant, whose name she still did not know. "Is this how much Kaji usually payed?"

The merchant looked inside and nodded. Before Misato had a chance to stand up, he added "Do you want to know which lords are commissioning the Armors?"

Misato sat back down. "Yes"

He rattled off a bunch of names. Afterwards, he went back to his dinner, ignoring Misato.

(0)

_ I wonder why they are building more armors - we barely have enough warriors to wield them _ Misato was watching as the three teens carried out an exercise to improve their bond strength. It was Rei's first since the Wind Armor was damaged by the last dragon. Her numbers inched higher for the first time in months, though they were still much lower than Shinji's. Asuka's bond strength had plummeted dangerously low, to the point that moving in the armor felt like a burden.

_We need a reserve for Asuka - we may need to replace her if she can't get herself together. It's too bad that neither Shinji nor Rei can use the Soroyu Armor effectively._

(0)

After the drill, Asuka was making her way out of the Castle, to return home when Rei stepped in front of her.

"What do you want, Wondergirl?"

Rei stared at her oddly before replying, "You must open your mind in order to connect to the Armor. If you build walls and repress your emotions, you will lose all contact."

Asuka stared at the blue haired girl in shock before laughing. "What do you know about emotions? Your an automaton" Asuka brushed by Rei, exiting_. I don't need help from a doll like her ._

Rei replied, "I am not an automaton. I am as human as you." _ And spending time with Shinji has helped me understand emotions _

Before Rei could say anything further, Asuka turned to face her and retorted "You are Lord Ikari's doll, and if he orders you to die, you would do it with out any hesitation." Asuka turned away and stormed off.

Rei paused. Smiled a small smile, and replied, "no, not anymore."

(0)

"Hikari, have you seen Shinji?" Kensuke sat down next to Hikari as class was about to begin.

"No, I haven't seen Ayanami either."

"Those two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"Well, Asuka is also out, so chances are they aren't playing hooky so that they can spend some 'quality time' together. Or whatever you call it." Hikari gave Kensuke a knowing smirk.

"I hope not! That's a very disturbing image."

(0)

All three teens were in the Hall of enchantment, dressed in the padding they wore inside the Armors, waiting for the word from Misato to start the next round of tests when the voice of the homoncolous announced, "Warning! A dragon is inside the Ikari keep."

Misato swore, "Why didn't we get any warning before it got here!" She glanced at the teens, "Rei, Asuka suit up, you will sortie"

"What about me?" Shinji demanded.

"Sorry, your armor is still not fully operational" Misato replied _ With the heart of a Dragon, who knows what it might do. _

"Why wasn't I told this earlier?" Shinji was getting worked up. For the first time since being rescued from his Armor, he was getting angry, "My Armor was not as badly damaged as the other two!"

"The Ikari Armor is not safe to operate." A quiet voice replied from the back.

Shinji whirled to glare at his father "Safe for whom?"

Meanwhile, as the two girls got into their Armors, Misato listened to a report from the homonculous on the dragon. When they were ready, she turned to them, "According to the homonculous, the dragon is fairly small, about human sized, and it is flitting about the main courtyard of the keep. Asuka, you take the lead. Rei will back you up."

Asuka nodded grimly _ she's giving me one last chance. I can't screw this up. _

(0)

The Soroyu armor charged out of the Bronze at the dragon, which looked nothing like a dragon should: its scaly body was supported by colorful wings that were more like those of a butterfly, and it's sharply pointed head ended in a tiny mouth.

_ Move! Move! _ Asuka panted with the effort as she pulled her broadsword around and slashed at the hovering dragon. Her blow passed right through the creatures's body, without any visible effect.

The dragon lunged for the Soroyu Armor. Asuka raised her sword to fend it off, but it passed right through it again, and it's mouth plunged into the Armor's head.

Asuka started to scream as the Soroyu armor collapsed to the ground.

(0)

_"Mommy, mommmy - I did it! They chose me to be the wearer of the Kami Armor!" A younger Asuka bursts jubilantly through the front door of small house. She appears just a few years younger, but she is skipping like a little girl. "I had the strongest bond strength by FAR!" She carols ebulliently_

The inside is dimly lit by smoky candles arranged in an intricate pattern, with lines of sand dribbled between them. An older woman laies unmoving in the center of the pattern.

"Mother?" Asuka whispers.

(0)

"Asuka! Fight it off! Don't give up." Shinji was yelling over his link. He then turned his attention to the hall of enchantment, "Father, release the restraints, let me go help her!" He tries to move, but nothing happens.

Gendo ignored his pleas. Instead leaning over Misato's shoulder to speak into the link to the Armors "Rei, please retrieve the Flower of Immortality."

(0)

_A man dressed in a red sorcerers robe is talking softly to an overweight older man. As Asuka stands patiently in the background. "The woman must have been a hedge witch - she cast some sort of spell to bind her daughter to the Armor" He gestures at Asuka._

"Can't you break the spell?" The fat man replies.

The sorcerer shakes his head. "I am sorry, Soroyu-Dono, but the spell was powered by her life force. It is deeply entangled with the enchantments on the armor. The only way to undo that mess is to scrap the enchantments and start over."

"That is not acceptable." Lord Soroyu sighed and looked over at Asuka. "Come here, child" When Asuka stepped forward, he took her face and turned it from side to side. "I guess we're stuck with you. The master-at-arms will teach you how to fight."

"Yes, my lord" Asuka bowed, but at the last minute whispered, "I've been training with him for four years already."

"Good. So you won't be a complete loss. You can live with one of my wife's lady's maids"

(0)

The wind armor returned to the battle carrying a small red flower. The dragon ignored it's approach as it continued to savage Asuka.

The Wind Armor thrust the flower into the dragon. As it did, the dragon jerked back in surprise. The colors of its wings and body brightened, as if a gauzy veil had been torn away. But before it could flee, Rei stabbed it in the heart with the knife she held in her other hand. The dragon collapsed in a pool of its own blood.

(0)

"Asuka! Are you ok?" Shinji ran up to where a pair of guards were helping Asuka out of the armor.

As soon as she had her feet on solid ground, she shook off their hands, "Go away." The guards looked questioningly at each other. "Go!" The one on the left shrugged and the pair walked off.

"Asuka?"

"You too, Ikari. I don't want to have anything to do with you." _ Everybody should just leave me. I'm worthless _

Shinji stood indecisively, ready to go help Asuka, but not certain that his presence wouldn't do more harm than good.

Finally, Rei came up and took his hand and gently pulled him away.


	17. Chapter 17

I am glad to see that I elicited a strong response about Rei in my last chapter.

Seems like half of you went:

"Aww, isn't that sweet: she loves Shinji"

And the other half were:

"She's evil! EVIL!

Well, you're both right :)

Chapter 17

"Misato-chan, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, And that I had to leave now without saying good-by. I have an obligation I must carry out. Afterwards, If I can, I will return to you and say the words that I could not, two years ago."

Misato held the letter as tears seeped out of her eyes. She didn't need to see it to know what it said - she had the whole brief message memorized, but holding it felt like holding a piece of Kaji.

"Misato?" Shinji called out quietly, "Where is Asuka?" There was no response. Shinji bowed his head and went back into his room _ I'll look for Asuka later. I don't want to bother Misato - she needs to grieve _

(0)

Asuka walked up to the Horaki residence as Hikari was finishing hanging up the laundry.

"Asuka. What are you up to?"

Asuka shrugged, and sat down on a nearby stone. Hikari put up the last item on the clothes line and turned to face her friend. "You want to come in for a cup of tea?"

Asuka nodded. As Hikari heated up the water, Asuka finally spoke, "I'm a failure" she muttered, still not looking at Hikari. "I never accomplished anything. Not by myself."

"What do you mean! You wield the Kami Armor and protect all of New Edo from the dragons! That's a very important task."

_ But it's not me - I can only wield the Armor because of mother. And Shinji is better at it anyway _ Asuka was quiet for a long time, before replying, "anybody else could do it. All they need is a little spell"

"But they don't. You do it, and you do it well."

Asuka just shrugged

When they was ready, Hikari poured two cups. Asuka just stared into hers, not talking. After the silence became uncomfortable, Hikari got out a book and sat down next to her friend to read.

The sun was starting to set when Hikari put her book down. Asuka still had not moved - she still sat, hunched over, holding the now empty tea cup.

"Uhm, Asuka, I have to go. I am, uhm, meeting Kensuke for dinner." Hikari paused, but Asuka did not respond. She continued on in a rush, "You can stay here as long as you want, though. My sisters will be home soon, so you will have company."

Still no response. Hikari went upstairs to change. She came down a few minutes later

"Ok, bye, I'll see you later." Hikari hesitated, making an uncomfortable pause before taking her purse and walking out the door

(0)

"Langley continues to deteriorate," wrote Ritsuko, "Her bond is now too weak to let her move the armor, and she appears to be slipping away from the real world - she rarely responds to external stimuli except when prompted by physical contact. But there is no magic that I have that can heal a wounded soul. It may be advisable to take her to speak with a Shinto Priest, or better, a Zen Buddhist monk."

Ritsuko put her pen down and leaned back, thinking. _ So Asuka is the first casualty among the Armor wielders. _ Ritsuko took a sip of her (cold) tea. _ Or is she the second? _ Ritsuko again dwelled on Rei's speech to Shinji while the boy was trapped in his armor. _ We emotionally mutilated that poor girl in the name of victory _ Ritsuko did not notice that she now thought of Rei as a girl.

(0)

"Shinji?"

The teen looked up from sweeping - he was on classroom clean up duty today. "Yes?"

Kensuke and Hikari were standing in front of him, holding hands.

Shinji, surprised looked closer. Kensuke was grinning. Hikari was grinning.

"What?"

"We're getting married" Kensuke burst out.

"WHAT? I mean, now? What are you going to do? And what about Hikari's father?"

Hikari interrupted before Kensuke could answer, "Yes, now. I'm not losing Kensuke-kun like I lost Touji. And if father doesn't like it, well, he can disown me. There are worse things in life."

"But what are you going to do for money?"

"I'm going to Yohamara to start as a journeyman with the Master in Black. Journeymen mages make ok money."

Shinji paused and came to terms with the new reality. Slowly, a smile spread on his face. "I am happy for you. I wish you the best. When is the wedding?" _ At least somebody is happy. It is good that life balances out _

"We are just having a small ceremony next Tuesday - the Master in Black wants me to start immediately. And he's not the sort you argue with."

(0)

"What is the meaning of this?"

"How do you expect to fulfill the scenario with two of the Armors out of operation?"

"This is not acceptable - There are still two more dragons!"

Gendo was standing in a dark room, surrounded by glowing balls of light. The spheres quivered and danced as the Marduke group members ranted at Lord Ikari.

"The armors are not destroyed. In an emergency, we can still sortie the Ikari Armor, and we are actively looking for a replacement warrior for the Soroyu Armor" Gendo replied placating _ All these stupid old men can do is complain. When it is done, I will kill them personally. _

The Shogun interrupted the squabble, "We have a warrior for the Soroyu Armor. We will send him to you."

"I see. When..." Gendo was interrupted by Fuyutsuki barging in.

"Ikari-dono, a dragon approaches."

(0)

Rei and Shinji were lying on the a blanket on the top of the tallest tower in Ikari keep. The remains of lunch were pushed off to one corner as the two teens lay side by side, looking at the clouds

_ I should be with Asuka. _ Shinji was lost in thought, _ She is hurting, and it is my duty to help her. But I don't want to go. This is where I want to be _ Shinji frowned in displeasure at himself_, I am irresponsible. When it was my duty to be with Rei, I was... with Asuka. Now that I should be helping Asuka, I am wasting all my time with Rei _

The afor mentioned blue haired girl took Shinji's hand and turned towards him with an oddly vulnerable look on her face, about to say something, when the homonculous interrupted.

"A dragon is approaching. Report to the Hall of Enchantment immediately."

(0)

"Rei, you will have to take out this dragon on your own." Misato was briefing the blue haired girl, as Shinji and Asuka stood nearby. "We will bring out the Soroyu Armor as a decoy. While the dragon is distracted, you attack it from behind."

"You're going to put Asuka out there as a target?" Shinji cried out, appalled.

"No - we will use the Spirit Wind system, but it works very poorly with the Soroyu Armor, so the Armor will not be able to fight."

"That is acceptable." Rei nodded, and walked over to her Armor.

"I should be there, to help Rei," Shinji's anger was building again.

"No, I'm sorry, Shinji. You know we can't do that until Ritsuko purges the Armor of draconic contamination" Misato lied _ I wish there was some way to do that. But I can't take the chance that Rei will end up fighting two dragons at once _

Shinji nodded, fuming quietly. Asuka stood impassively through the whole briefing, before walking off to sit on an out of the way bench.

As Rei was about to enter her Armor, Shinji swore under his breath and ran towards her, "Rei!"

The blue haired girl stepped back out of the Armor and turned to face Shinji.

Shinji took her hand and whispered intently "Uhm, I just wanted to say good luck."

Rei nodded. The two continued to stare at each other intently.

"And that I love you." Shinji leaned forward and gave her a quick peck.

Rei nodded again, but with a small smile this time.

Shinji stepped back, allowing Rei to enter her armor.

(0)

Moments later, Rei darted through the Bronze and into the outskirts of New Edo. As she ducked behind warehouse, the Soroyu Armor shambled forward.

Rei searched the sky for the dragon.

(0)

"I have spotted the dragon. It is shaped as a giant flying snake, with colorful feathery wings. It is not moving."

"Be careful, Rei." Shinji called out from his Armor. Even though he was not allowed to sortie, he insisted on being ready, just in case.

"I will endeavor to do so." Rei shifted position so that her sword arm would be less obstructed. Her voice softened "It is... pretty"

Aoba and Maya exchanged shocked looks at Rei's uncharacteristic statement.

"How is her bond strength?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Stable at 65. Nothing unusual here." Replied Maya

At the same time, Misato was asking Rei, "What is the Dragon doing?"

"It is hovering. It is still out of reach of my weapons."

"Ok, Makoto, have the Soroyu Armor advance towards the dragon. Lets see what that does.

(0)

Rei readied herself as the Soroyu shuffled towards the dragon. The dragon took the bait, lunging for the red Armor. At the same time, Rei charged the monster's flank. But before she could attack, the dragon changed direction and darted for the Wind Armor with blinding speed.

Rei was just barely able to deflect its jaws from closing on her head. But as it swept past, its tail lashed out, slashing deep into the Wind Armor.

(0)

"Let me go!" Shinji yelled at his father, "If I don't help her, she will die!" The Ikari Armor strained at the restraining material. There was an ominous cracking sound.

Ritsuko glanced at the Ikari armor guiltily before pronouncing, "The dragon is too fast for Rei". The Wind Armor had taken several deep cuts from the dragon's tail, without having hit it once.

Ritsuko turned towards Gendo. "We must send out the Ikari. With two of them, they stand a chance of catching it off guard."

"Very well" Gendo replied from his dimly lit alcove at the back of the chamber.

Ritsuko pronounced an incomprehensible word and gestured with her right hand. The crystalline material that had been restraining the Ikari Armor turned to smoke

Asuka looked up from where she had been sitting, looking lucid for the first time in days _ Shinji didn't come to MY rescue. Ikari-dono didn't let him. _ Her stupor was replaced by the embers of anger _ Maybe all of this is HIS fault? He's the one that arranged the Baka's marriage to Wondergirl, after all. _ Asuka gives an evil glare to the lord of the castle. _ Maybe if I kill him, my Shinji will return to me, and everything will become good again? _ As The red-head dreamed up revenge fantasies, her eyes glazed over again and she slips back out of touch with reality.

(0)

As the Ikari Armor surged through the Bronze, the dragon finally managed to bite the now staggering Wind Armor, latching on to it's upper arm.

Rei gave one scream before regaining control of herself. "I believe that the dragon is injecting the Wind Armor with venom" she reported through clenched teeth, as beads of sweat stood out on her forehead.

"Hold on, Rei, I'm coming!" Shinji charged forward, but as he closed to melee range, the dragon's tail lashed out, knocking the Ikari Armor to the ground.

Shinji regained his feet and advanced more cautiously.

(0)

"Shinji, center yourself! Your emotions are destroying your bond strength!" Misato yelled anxiously

"Aah!" Shinji yelled as the Dragon's tail again whipped across the armor before dancing away. "I am trying, but I don't have time! It's too fast!"

Aoba looked over the crystal ball in front of him, which was pausing with a vile green color. "The Dragon's venom is entering the Armor's circulatory system. It is a matter of minutes before it begins to eat away at Rei's mind." He reported quietly to Misato.

(0)

"Rei, You need to stop the influx of venom - try to sever the Armor's arm" Misato ordered

Rei shook her head no.

"Shinji!" Rei gasped out, "Brace yourself!" _ I love you _

The Wind Armor grasped the dragon's head with it's good hand. The dragon squirmed in surprise, but as the hand lacked the strength to injure it, it made no effort to get free.

A stiff breeze began to blow as Shinji start to crouch down, He barely had time to cover his head with his arms before an intense tornado burst forth from the Wind Armor, tearing the armor apart and scattering pieces across the landscape.

The dragon was whipped around and thrown into the forest outside the city hard enough to shatter ancient oaks before smashing into the hillside with sufficient force to shatter all of its bones.

(0)

Shinji agonizingly forced the Armors' arms from over its head and peeked out. The Armor was covered in debris - stones, pieces of lumber and jagged pieces of metal. Some of these had wedged into the Armor's joints, jamming it into near immobility.

When he turned to look behind him, he was horrified to see that the winds had leveled much of New Edo.

"Rei!" There was no sign of the Wind Armor.

"Restrain yourself. We have recovery teams are out looking for survivors." It was his fathers voice, cold and unconcerned, as always.

(0)

"Akagi, make sure to mind wipe the recovery team that is to bring in the scraps of the Wind Armor." Gendo Ikari was seated at his desk in his office, his hands steepled in front of him, a small, cold smile on his lips.

Ritsuko nodded, "And I assume you don't want anybody to get a close look at exactly what we bring in?"

"Correct. Further, you will report that Ayanami was recover injured but alive."

"It shall be as you say." Ritsuko bowed and exited.

(0)

Shinji was lying in the infirmary, again.

"Shinji? I brought some flowers to brighten up the room." Misato entered with a bouquet of some kind of flowers. To be honest she had no idea what they were - she hadn't even looked at them as she bought them from a peddler on her way to see Shinji.

Shinji continued to stare up at the ceiling, not responding.

_ He looks... horrible. Ritsuko said that he wasn't badly hurt, but he looks nearly as bad off as Asuka. _ Misato quickly put her flowers down and fled.

(0)

Asuka was humming a cheerful tune as she started across the street.

"Watch out, you Gaijin idiot! Do you want to die?" A teamster pulled his wagon to a stop just short of trampling the red headed girl into the mud.

Asuka continued across, still humming, not even glancing at the horses that snorted and stamped in agitation a hands-breadth from her side.

(0)

"Rei?" Shinji raced down the corridor of the keep, taking a corner at dangerous speed as he ran towards the Hall of Enchantment.

Rei had just been exiting when Shinji called out. She stopped and turned towards the other teen, waiting patiently. Her left arm was bound up, and there was a bandage around her head as well.

"I just heard that they found you! I can't believe that your alive!" Shinji was panting, out of breath, "I mean, I am happy to see you." Shinji paused, but Rei did not respond, instead waiting patiently for the boy to finish. "Are you ok? Do you need to come down to the infirmary?" Shinji reached out to take her hand.

"That will not be necessary, Ikari-san." Rei turned to return to her quarters

"Rei, What is wrong?" _ What did I do wrong? _

"I am operating within acceptable parameters, Ikari-san" Rei walked off stiffly - none of her moved except her legs. She appeared a caricature of the girl she used to be.

_ She hates me because I let her get hurt. _ Shinji seemed to collapse in on himself _ I should have fought better . _

(0)

"Shinji?" Misato peered into the teens room. He was sitting on his bed, gently playing his flute. The tune was mournful, and gave the apartment a heavy, tragic feel. He did not acknowledge her presence.

"It's dinner time - I bought some food."

Shinji put his flute down and walked out to the dinning room. The pair ate quietly, neither attempting any conversation.

(0)

Rei lay in bed. She was not uncomfortable. Nor was she comfortable. She simply was.

And that was good.

It was how she constructed to be.

But there was a small, niggling feeling that something was missing. That there used to be more to her.

(0)

"Misato-chan, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, And that I had to leave now without saying good-by. I have an obligation I must carry out. Afterwards, If I can, I will return to you and say the words that I could not, two years ago."

Misato sat in her room as she re-read the letter again, tears quietly running down her cheeks.

(0)

In Yohamara, a wedding took place.

"And I now pronounce you man and wife"

Kensuke smiled as he held tight to Hikari's hand.

end

Yes, I know Japanese weddings don't use those words, but since the majority of my audience was christian, I figured that that quote would be more evocative. (personally, I'm jewish, and jewish weddings are completely different also)

Three more chapters to go, people – next one is written (but not edited), the last two are outlined


	18. Chapter 18

Quick note: the reviewer who mentioned stepping on a bottle of wine as part of a Jewish wedding made me crack up.

There are three ways to get married in Judaism:

1) In front of two respectable witnesses, the groom signs (and the bride accepts) a marriage contract wherein he promises to provide her with food, shelter and to pleasure her sexually. In return, she is to provide him with (and take care of) children.

2) The groom gives the bride an object worth at least a couple of dollars (it used to be that it had to cost a lot of money, but inflation has reduced it to almost nothing.) in front of two upstanding witnesses, with the clear understanding that it is a marriage gift (ie he says "Hey, if you take this, we're married")

or

3) The couple shacks up together, and tells all their friends that they are now man & wife. (Or at least inform the afore mentioned 'two respectable witnesses')

As you might have noticed, the Rabbi doesn't do much in any of these scenarios. In a traditional wedding, his job is to make sure that the couple know what they are getting into (that, and fill out the marriage contract - the stupid thing is written in Aramaic. The text hasn't changed in 2,500 years)

----------------------------

And now, back to our regularly scheduled broadcast

----------------------------

"Get her to the infirmary immediately!"

The pair of servants quietly carried the stretcher holding Asuka down the indicated corridor.

"What happened?" Misato was out of breath from having jogged here from her office.

"I don't know, yet," Ritsuko rubbed her head, "According to the store owner who brought her in, she just collapsed as she was walking by his stall. He recognized her as being one of the Kami Armor wielders, so he and a friend brought her to us." Ritsuko grabbed a pair of spellbooks off of the desk, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and see if I can get some answers."

(0)

Rei sat in her usual spot, eating her lunch mechanically. It was a warm day, so most of the class was eating outside. Teens were talking, couples were flirting. It was loud and boisterous - in general, a typical lunch.

Ayanami sat alone, tuning out her classmates antics.

_ Ikari is watching me again. _ Rei bent down to get a napkin out of her bag. _ That is abnormal behavior _ Her eyes flicked to the teen in _question My previous avatar must have had some interaction with him _ Thinking about the previous Rei made her very uncomfortable, and not just because she was obviously missing something that the previous incarnation had had. Something significant.

Shinji stood up, a determined look on his face, and started to approach Rei. Rei quickly swept her things into her bag and briskly walked away.

_ What is this emotion? Fear? Why do I fear interacting with Ikari? _

(0)

_ Is it something I did? Why is Rei avoiding me? _ A ball of ice formed in Shinji's gut _ Maybe she found out about what happened between me and Asuka that time. _

_ No - she would confront me about it. Wouldn't she? _ Shinji wondered how well he knew the blue haired girl.

(0)

"So what's the diagnosis?" Misato asked tentatively as Ritsuko walked out of the infirmary.

"As best as I can tell, the last dragon that she fought inject some sort of magical venom into her mind." Ritsuko continued walking, heading outside. Misato joined her.

"You mean her head?" Misato clarified

"No, her mind - there are no physical traces, but it has been eating away at her all this time. I cast some counter spells that put a stop to it, but her mind has been hollowed out in places. She is like an autistic person - large chunks of her personality are still intact, but they can't communicate with the outside world or with each other."

"Will she get better?" Misato asked quietly. _ Everything is falling apart _

"I don't know - she is in a coma right now. I will try to reconnect what is left of her mind, but it may be that all that we will get in the end is an automaton that does what she is told." Ritsuko frowned "I feel awful - I should have spotted the problem much earlier."

"Would you have been able to do anything different?"

"Yeah, probably" Ritsuko walked faster, pulling away from Misato.

Ritsuko stopped at the edge of the courtyard and took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall. _ I needed that. I was starting to feel trapped _ The knot of tension in the pit of her stomach loosened its grip somewhat.

Misato caught up and joined Ritsuko in holding up the wall.

The sound of teenage voices drew Ritsuko's attention to where the students were having lunch in time to see Rei briskly walking towards the keep. Cold gripped her chest. _ Another failure. _

Misato looked to where Ritsuko was facing "Have you told Shinji about what has happened with Asuka?"

"No, not yet" _ I haven't even told him what has happened with Rei ._

Misato nodded _ I don't want to be the bearer of bad news anymore. It's too hard _ "I guess I can." _ I'll tell him when he gets home ._

"Ok, thanks" Ritsuko smiled artificially.

"I should go" Misato turned to return to her office.

Ritsuko continued to stand in the courtyard, in the warm sun, oblivious to her surroundings. _ I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hurting people _

(0)

Rei lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _ If I talk to Ikari, then I may learn what I am missing _ cold fear clutched her bowls - that idea scared her as nothing else did.

(0)

Shinji was sitting at the table, half heartedly picking at his homework. _ Does Rei hate me because I was too weak to protect her from the last dragon? _ Shinji re-shuffled his papers again. _ Or does she think I don't like her? Maybe I spent too much time worrying about Asuka and not enough time with Rei? _

Shinji glanced at Asuka's door. _ Where is she, anyway? She hasn't been home in days. Maybe I should order some of the servants to search for her? But what will Rei think then? _ Shinji was locked almost into paralysis by indecision.

_ I could ask Misato, but she has been at work or in her room almost all the time now _ Shinji glanced down at a question and tried to read it when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming" His voice sounded odd to his ears after all the quiet.

When he opened the door, Shinji discovered Ritsuko, with an odd expression on her face. "Shinji, I want to show you something. Come with me."

"What? Where are we going."

Ritsuko shook her head, "I will explain there - it is too complicated." As Shinji stood there in confusion, she hissed in exasperation, "Come quickly, before I change my mind!"

Misato stepped out of her room, "I want to know too." _ There are too many secrets in Ikari keep. Maybe if I knew some of them, my life would make sense _

(0)

"What is this places?" Shinji was following Ritsuko down a long winding stair into the bowels of the earth. The lantern she carried threw stark shadows that leaped and staggered as it swung in her hand.

"We're almost there."

Misato didn't say anything as the sorceress in white lead them down a short corridor. As they approached the end, a soft glow permeated the tunnel, making the lantern unnecessary.

"What is it?" Misato echoed Shinji's sentiment as they faced the glowing crystal circumscribed by arcane symbols

"That is Rei Ayanami"

"Explain" Misato's voice grew cold and her hand drifted to her sword.

"Rei was fabricated from a captured wind elemental. Constrained by my magic," The Sorceress in white pointed at the crystal.

"How... But Rei... I saw Rei in class this morning." Shinji was confused.

"That body is a shard, bound in magic and given a physical form by Gendo's will. When the previous shard was destroyed while fighting the dragon, we simply reshaped another fragment."

"So she has no free will? She's just something shaped according to my fathers mind?" Shinji was very troubled.

"No: it's more complicated than that. The wind elemental fought against the constraints, so everything did not go as planned. For instance, the form that it took was one that it pulled from Gendo's mind, one most likely to cause him discomfort - that of your mother."

"But that still makes her a slave, doesn't it? That's sick!" Misato was furious, all the discomfort she felt about Rei turning to anger at her captors.

Shinji's response was simpler. "Why? Why do this?" He asked dazedly.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ritsuko waved her hand at the crystal and pronounced a word of power. As Misato pulled her sword free, a web of cracks sprang up on the surface of the crystal.

As Shinji watched in stupefaction, a gust of luminescent wind blew free, stirring the human's clothes for a moment before dissipating. The light from the crystal began to fade.

"It's over. The bindings are gone. The current Rei is the last."

"Is she free of your spells?" Shinji asked, anger growing.

"No. They shape who she is. But maybe, if she has time, she can grow beyond that." Ritsuko turned and walked past Misato and Shinji, back to the way they had come.

"Why? Why show us all this?" Misato lowered her sword as she turned after the departing sorceress.

"So that you would know what we did." _ So that I can atone _. Ritsuko answered without turning to face them.

(0)

Shinji sat on the hillside overlooking New Edo. Or what was left of it - the tornado released by Rei had swept much of the city away.

But Shinji wasn't looking at the destruction - he was lost in his own internal world.

_ Now I know why Rei is acting different. Because it's not my Rei. She's dead. This is a complete stranger. _ Shinji threw himself backwards in frustration _ She isn't even human - she's some sort of monster! _

Speaking of monsters, If she is made in the image of my mother, what kind of pervert does that make me? 

Shinji lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and started his meandering way back to New Edo.

Where am I going? If I go home... Misato is... unpleasant to be around. Kensuke eloped with Hikari and fled the city right after the last dragon. Not that I blame him. Everybody here is dying. Touji is gone, Kaji is gone. Asuka... 

A noise caused him to look up - it was someone whistling a cheerful song.

"Hello."

"Hello" replied Shinji as he looked up in surprise. The other teen was had on a gi and an odd, orange and white Hakama. And a bright, cheerful smile.

"I am sorry, did I interrupt your work out?" Shinji asked politely, trying not to stare _ she looks just like Rei, except with grey hair instead of blue. And Rei was never this dishevelled _

"It is no problem, Ikari-san. I am done. I was just on my way home."

"How do you know who I am?" Shinji asked, startled.

The teen smiled, "Everybody knows you. After all, you are a very important person" and bowed "I am Kaoru, also a Armor wielder. It is a honor to finally meet you." Another smile, "May I walk with you back to the city?"

(0)

Ritsuko was reclining on the slightly damp mattress when the door opened, admitting Gendo Ikari to the holding cell.

Ritsuko glanced at the amulet hanging around Gendo's neck "You're scared of me?" She asked with a smirk, "It's not like I put up a fight when you arrested me. And if that's not enough, the wards on this cell keep me from casting any spells."

Gendo ignored her verbal sally, instead demanding, "Why did you destroy the Spirit Wind system?"

"Is that all it was to you? A tool? Is that all anybody is to you?" _ Even me? _ Ritsuko shook her head, and continued in a calmer voice, "Rei is a person, a real person, and she deserves a chance to be free."

"Answer the question: Why did you undermine the project by destroying the Spirit Wind System?"

Ritsuko smiled, "you wouldn't understand"

(0)

"So what do we know about this Kaoru, Kawaru character?" Misato was ostensibly inspecting the damage to the city wall, accompanied by Makoto.

Makoto shrugged, "Other than that he is from Kyoto, there is nothing I could find"

"I think this Kaoru is a girl" Misato corrected her underling as she stepped over another tumbled down block of stone. Makoto caught her elbow as she staggered. _ I need more sleep _ What Ritsuko had revealed had kept her from sleeping last night. And even before that, she had not been getting enough.

"Sorry. With a name like that, it is hard to tell."

"What is her family name?"

"Unknown."

"Do we at least know how she is coming here?"

"No - except that she should arrive today or tomorrow."

"Huh." Misato grunted in dissatisfaction.

(0)

"How is this possible?" Maya muttered to herself, astounded. It was just a few hours after Kaoru had met the Ikari Keep staff, but Maya saw no need to waste time, and scheduled Kaoru and Shinji for a battery of tests and drills for that same day. Just like her Sempai would have.

"What's the problem?" Misato peered over her shoulder at the arcane equipment before her. There were black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Maya pointed out into the Hall of Enchantment, where Kaoru was practicing with the Soroyu Armor.

"His bond strength is at 100. And we haven't even done any tuning on the armor. That should be impossible."

Misato shrugged apathetically. "If Ritsuko was here, she could explain it for us, but as it stands, we have to work with what life has dealt us."

(0)

Kaoru had just exited the Hall of Enchantment when Rei walked around a corner and almost slammed into the grey haired Armor wielder. She stopped, as one does when one almost walks into somebody.

As the two teens looked at each other, Kaoru smiled. "You must be Rei. You know, we two are much alike."

Rei did not respond, waiting.

"You should join with me."

"I can not. Ikari-dono is expecting me." Rei stepped impassively around the obstacle in front of her and continued on her way.

(0)

_ That set of tests was grueling. _ Shinji stretched his back _I could go to the baths_. As he turned to walk down the corridor to the public bath house, he was interrupted by a voice calling out.

"Hello, Shinji-kun"

Shinji glanced up, to see Kaoru approaching him.

"Oh, hello" Shinji replied, somewhat gloomily.

"Where are you going"

"I'm going to the bath house." At his companions cheerful nod, he continued, explaining: "I don't feel like going home just yet."

"it's nice that you have someplace you can call home." Shinji was puzzled, but before he could reply, Kaoro continued, "Do you mind if I walk with you to the baths?"

Shinji nods, blushing slightly, "Yeah, that would be nice"

(0)

Shinji was just exiting the men's side of the bath house, drying his hair, when a voice near his side said "Well, that was invigorating."

"Yeaa!" Shinji jumped, dropping the towel that he had been using on his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," continued Kaoru, "I did not mean to startle you."

"No, that's ok. I just didn't know you were there. Were you waiting for me?" _ Good thing the towel was only around my head! _

"Yes, but not very long."

"Oh, ok." Shinji replied awkwardly, "That's good. I mean that you didn't have to wait long, I mean"

"So where are you going?"

"Home. It is time to go to bed."

"With you?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

Shinji blushed, stammering, "No, I didn't mean that. I meant in your own bed." Shinji paused, considering, and added tentatively, "Though if you want to come over for a while, that would be nice."

Kaoro smiled, "That would be great!"

_ She may look like Rei, but she's as forward as Asuka! _

(0)

Rei lay in bed. But something was wrong. She couldn't fall asleep, as her mind kept drifting off. _ It is time for sleep. If I do not get sufficient rest, I will not be able to operate tomorrow at optimal efficiency. Yet I keep thinking about what I what I will be doing. And for what purpose. _

Rei rolled over onto her side _ Such considerations are irrelevant. I will fulfill my purpose. That is enough _ But she didn't feel it was. It felt hollow and pointless.

_ What makes one human? _ Rei rolled onto her back and stared at the dirt on the ceiling _ Am I human? _

She rolled over onto her other side.

_ Or am I just a tool that thinks too much? _

Sigh

_ If It was not for my purpose, what would I want? _ Rei blinked. _ What is it that makes life worthwhile for others? _

_ Kaoru appears similar to me, yet he seems to appreciate his existence. He is... alive _

(0)

Kaoru sat down on Shinji's futon. "I still think we should switch. I feel bad taking your room"

"It's ok," replied Shinji, "You're the guest. I'll be fine on the couch."

"If you insist. Thank you" Kauru smiled.

"After all, I invited you, so as host, it is my duty."

"You aren't very comfortable dealing with people, Are you? You use duty as a shield to keep yourself safe from them."

Shinji shrugged awkwardly, "I just have too many obligations to have time to get to know people." Shinji glanced at Kaoru, adding, "But I'm comfortable with you."

(0)

Kaoro stood up and put the colorful hakama back on. It was the middle of the night, and Shinji's room was fully dark, but that did not hamper Kaoro as the teen exited silently. Kaoro paused in the hallway, then tiptoed down to the living room.

"I have to go. I am sorry, Shinji. You were right, duty must come first." Kaoru bent over and kissed Shinji on the forehead before noiselessly exiting the apartment.

(0)

"There is a breach in the wards at the Hall of Enchantment." The voice of the homonculous echoed through out the keep. "Warning. The wards at the hall of enchantment have been breached."

Moments later, the empty corridors were filled with sleep-dazed staff running to their posts.

(0)

"What have we got?" Misato ran in, still strapping on her sword. The usual staff were all gathered in a small research room next to the Hall of Enchantment.

Maya looked up "We can't open the doors to the Hall, they are all spelled shut, but according to my scrying, the Soroyu Armor has activated and broke through the door to the catacombs.

"Who's inside?"

"No one, as far as I can tell!" Maya shrugged helplessly _ If Sempai was here, she would know what is happening _

"Ok. In that case, I want you to blast open the door to the Hall as fast as you can." Misato turned to Shinji "You will don the Ikari Armor and intercept the Soroyu." _ I don't care what Ikari-Dono says, we have to use the Ikari Armor _

"Hai"

Misato turned to Aoba, "How long until the Soroyu reaches the heart of the catacombs?" _ And the Dragon sleeping there _

Aoba shrugged helplessly, "I don't know how big the catacombs are, and without the equipment inside the Hall of Enchantment, I can't look it up."

Makoto rushed over, holding a sheaf of papers, "According to this, we have some time - there are three more wards along the way, and several stretches of the tunnel are so low that the Armor will have to crawl to get through."

(0)

With a loud crash, the door to the Hall flew open. Aoba was the first to reach his work station. "The Armor has breached the first ward! It is currently crawling down the main tunnel. At this rate, it will reach the Ichor Vault in ten minutes."

"The Armor is under the control of a Dragon." Gendo had arrived, "Shinji, use whatever means are necessary to stop it - destroy the Armor if necessary" _ This is the last Dragon, after all _

"Hai"

Shinji donned his Armor and turned to pursue the intruder.

(0)

"The Soroyu has breached the second ward." Aoba announced.

"Where is Shinji?"

"He's still about 500 feet away. He should see the other armor in another two minutes" Makoto reported.

"We don't have the time" Misato muttered, "Shinji, you need to go faster!"

"I'm crawling as fast as I can, Misato!"

"The Soroyu has reached the third ward."

"I can see it! There is something floating next to it." Shinji's voice was very faint.

"The wards are interfering with the communication spell" Maya informed Misato apologetically."

"The Soroyu has breached the third ward. It is entering the Ichor vault."

"The Ikari Armor has reached the third ward and has also entered the Vault.

(0)

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru was floating in the air next to the Soroyu Armor, an updraft ruffling the teen's hair, and causing the gi to flutter.

"Why? What are you doing here?" Both armors were inside a vast chamber containing a sleeping dragon that was chained to the ground. Blood seeped from a gash on its flank, and into a vat.

Shinji barely registered all that as he moved the Ikari Armor to try to block Kaoru's way.

"Shinji, please don't interfere. It will be better this way." As Kauru drifted closer to the dragon, a wall of air sprang up in front of Shinji, pushing the Ikari Armor back.

"Why? What do you hope to accomplish?" Shinji pleaded.

Kaoru paused. "You really don't know what is at stake? What the fighting is about?"

"I know that you wish to sweep all of reality away in a flood of chaos."

Kaoru smiled, "No. When the Great Mother is awakened, she will take all of her children into her, to be together in the waters of creation. It will bring peace and harmony. All people will be in a state of Nirvana. All will be one"

"But people won't be able to strive for anything. For personal happiness, or for duty."

"Precisely! So they will no longer have any fear of failure. They will be content."

"No!" The Ikari Armor struggled to move forwards, but the winds kept pushing it back.

"I see that you do not understand. When all are joined, you will see." Kaoru turned back to face Tiamat, and the Soroyu shambled forward, arm outstretched. At that moment, the wind holding the Ikari Armor back faded away.

Unseen, Rei stood on a balcony overlooking the conflict, her face set in concentration.

The Ikari armor lunged forward and grabbed the Soroyu Armor, taking it in a clumsy throw to the ground. The two Armors wrestled like two school children, pushing, grappling and sometimes punching.

Throughout the battle, Kaoru floated, unperturbed, next to Tiamat, directing the Soroyu Armor.

Neither Armor was making any headway, until finally the Soroyu managed to sucker punch the Ikari, causing it to stumble back. As it advanced on the fallen Armor, the Ikari scrambled backwards, trying to get some room to gather itself.

The Soroyu was just about to deliver another blow on the prostrate Armor when Shinji revealed his deception: the Ikari Armor twisted to the side and lunged, grabbing the floating Kaoru by the arm and slamming the grey haired teen to the ground.

Lying broken on the hard ground, Kaoru smiled, "You know, now that I have the opportunity to consider it, I am not certain that your point of view is wrong."

"Please stop." Shinji pleaded as the Ikari armor held his injured opponent pinned down.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It is my duty, you see," Kaoru smiled ironically at the contradiction.

"I don't want to kill you."

"You have to, otherwise I will complete my mission."

Shinji couldn't say anything as he stared at his friend.

"It's ok, Shinji-kun. It's for the best." Kaoru smiled.

CRUNCH


	19. Chapter 19

_ She looks like she's sleeping _

Shinji sat in Asuka's hospital room. The red head was still in a coma.

That's not right - she tosses in her sleep hard enough so that I can hear her through the wall 

Sigh.

_ I wish I could do something to help ._ Shinji was sitting slouched on an uncomfortable stool, his head propped up on his hands, elbows on knees.

Shinji stood up and started to pace _Maybe I should leave. I'm not doing any good here _

Shinji had his hand on the doorknob when he glanced back at the other teen.

_ She looks like a princess _ He paused then walked over to Asuka and kissed the comatose girl on the lips.

Nothing happened.

_ What am I doing? This isn't a fairy tale! _

Shinji turned and fled, appalled by his actions.

(0)

The Shogun was sitting at a heavy oak table in a very tastefully decorated study when a dozen balls of glowing light sprang into being.

"It is time" he said

"Yes. The Dragons are no more. We must begin the next stage." A thin querulous voice in effect repeated what the Shogun had said.

"Soon we will have the world!" a loud bombastic voice preened.

"But with the flower of Immortality gone, how will we control Tiamat?"

"We will have to take a more direct hand, but it should not pose a problem. We will simply slay her after the waters of Chaos are released." The Shogun replied calmly.

The orbs buzzed in agreement

"Very well. You know your parts. We will proceed as planned."

(0)

In the middle of the night, Rei started awake, sitting up in bed with a scream "I am not a doll!"

A sudden gust of wind picked up a chair and smashed it against the far wall.

(0)

_ I'm worthless. I can't protect the people I care about. _

Shinji sat on the balcony, his flute resting, forgotten, in his lap. He was staring off into the distance, not noticing the red tinge of dawn.

_ And when one girl I care about dies, I immediately start lusting after another. I'm scum _

(0)

Misato leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath. She was sequestered in Ritsuko' library, a tiny, stuffy room with no windows.

She glanced at an odd jangle of steel that sat on the corner of the desk, glowing slightly, before leaning forwards and picking up the next scroll.

_ I don't know where Makoto found it, I hope he didn't pay too much _ The spell twister's glow brightened again as it deflected another ward _ I have got to remember to thank him, though. Without it, I'd be toasted. _

After scanning the document, she puts in on the growing pile at the foot of the desk _ Nothing. All I found are bits and pieces on the Mt. Fuji eruption. A hint here, an insinuation there. A supply order if I'm real lucky. _ Misato yawned _ Maybe I should call it a day - I don't want to burn out the spell twister thingy. _

"Alert. Alert" The homoncolous proclaimed loudly. Misato started, knocking a stack of paper to the floor

"Wards are compromised. Alert."

It took Misato a moment to realize that the homoncolous was referring to the castle wards, not the ones on this chamber. With a few choice words, she scooped up the spell twister and took off at a run for the Hall of Enchantment.

(0)

Fuyutsuki turned to Maya "what is happening"

The young mage paused between incantations and brushed her hair out of her eyes "The wards are being stripped off of the keep - something is peeling them off layer by layer."

"So it begins" Gendo said quietly from the shadows. It was unclear what his expression was, as his hands were blocking a clear view of his face, but it appeared to be a smile.

_ Without the wards, we are vulnerable to magical attack, or even to a mundane one - we don't have enough soldiers to hold this large a keep. _ Fuyutsuki thought, then ordered, "Get all the mages on hand to strengthen the wards

"Hai"

"take the healers as well, if you think they can help."

(0)

Ritsuko sat on the pallet in her cell as the alarm rang out. She did not appear surprised when the door opened and a guard stepped in, "Mistress Ibuki has asked for your assistance. You are to meet her in the casting chamber"

"Hai" _ It is in trying times that you learn who your friends are. _

(0)

Misato was almost to the Hall of Enchantment when a guard ran up to her from a side corridor, "Sir, the others are in the War room. Come quickly - scouts just reported that a row of magic portals has opened on the other side of the hills, and a stream of soldiers are coming through!"

"Shit"

As Misato enters the War room, the walls shook. Fuyutsuki looked up "Mistress Ibuki is trying to stabilize the wards before they fail completely" The walls give another quiver.

(0)

Ritsuko walked into the casting chamber - a large empty room covered with arcane markings. Twenty people stood inside, hands clasped, chanting.

At Maya's nod, Ritsuko slipped in next to her and took over directing the coven.

Minutes passed. One of the older men staggered, and was held up only by his hands. The other mages were sweating profusely as they chanted.

But the quaking became less frequent, subsiding completely after another half hour.

Maya cast a farspeaking spell at Fuyutsuki "Sir, the attacks on the wards have stopped."

"Are the wards all still intact?" The reply was barely audible, and there was a loud, crackling background noise.

"The main ones are. We buttressed them heavily, and they should withstand any repeat attack. But etheric traces of all that spell casting make scrying and communications very difficult."

"Very well. Good work, Captain."

Maya's eyes opened at the promotion.

(0)

The Shogun stalked around his tent. Glowing balls of light floating behind him.

"I had hoped to do this the easy way. But we will have to take the keep by force. Gentlemen, tell your men to advance"

The globes bobbed in agreement before winking out.

(0)

"Sir!" A messenger ran into the War Room, "The Shogunate army is advancing - their outriders have driven back most of our scouts!"

As he was finishing, another messenger ran in and snapped to attention, "Sir, the Shoganate Army is advancing along the river road - they have over-run the south river fort. The remains of the Ikari guard are falling back to the keep."

"Seal all entrance to the keep." Ordered Misato, "Send squads six and seven to the River gate, to provide cover for any retreating guards that make it to the keep."

Misato turned to Maya, who had just returned from the casting chamber, "sound battle stations"

Maya looked shell shocked. The rest of the staff was little better, except for Misato, though Aoba was holding himself together better than the rest.

(0)

Two Ikari guards patrolled the back courtyard. It was a quiet area - filled with decorative shrubs. It was almost on the opposite side of the keep from the River gate, where half the garrison waited tensely. So the two guards, while alert, were not unduly nervous as they patrolled.

When they heard the rustling in the bushes to the left of the path, they stopped, and the older one called out. "Who's there - step out slowly!" While the younger one drew his katana.

There was a flash of black, and before either guard could react, a ninja leaped from the bushes, slashing at the older guard, disemboweling him messily.

The young guard took a defensive stance and drew breath to yell for help when a second ninja stepped from the bushes behind him, taking his head cleanly off his shoulders.

(0)

"Captain, there is fighting inside the keep!" A messenger ran into the war room.

"Where?" Snapped Misato.

"Near the back courtyard. The enemy is heading towards the Hall of Enchantment"

"Shit. The soldiers were a feint." Misato glanced around the packed room. Aoba was sending out runners to try to organize the guards, Maya was checking the status of the wards "Ritsuko, is there any way to revive Asuka enough so that she can fight?"

Ritsuko nods glumly, "Yes - I can reconnect her mind so that she will be able fight and to follow orders. But that is all: it will destroy any hope of her recovering fully."

"Do it, and get her into the Armor" Misato replied, "Otherwise we're all dead here anyway: The Ikari guards are no match for the Shogun's forces."

"Captain?" The messenger added querulously, "There is also a fire near the armory"

Misato glared at him, "Why didn't you say so immediately?" She turned to Makoto "Take a couple of mages and deal with it."

"Hai"

"Bring a squad of guard as an escort"

As the chamber started to empty, Misato turned to Aoba "Where is Rei?"

(0)

In the chamber with the now shattered crystal that once imprisoned her, Rei floated in the air, a gentle breeze ruffling her clothes.

(0)

"The wards are a mess - all of the patches we put on to keep the Shogunate mages from punching through are making them so rigid that they don't respond properly." Maya was reporting as Asuka was wheeled in.

Misato turned to her charge _ I wish there was some other way _ She looked up at Ritsuko "Is she ready?"

The Sorceress in White pronounced a word and nodded. "I activated the spell - She will be operational in a couple of minutes."

"How long will the spell last?"

"An hour? A couple of days? I don't know."

Misato turned to the guards who had brought the red-head. "Load her into the Soroyu Armor, so that she is ready to go as soon as possible." Misato turned to Aoba "How long until the soldiers reach the Hall of Enchantment?"

"I don't know - they have not yet breached the inner keep."

Ritsuko interrupted "I will go with Asuka and camouflage the Armor. That way we can send it through the bronze right away, and let Asuka awaken outside safely."

"Do it"

(0)

As Ritsuko and the other left, nobody noticed Gendo quietly slip out of the War room as well.

(0)

_ Next order of business _ Misato turned to Maya "Have Shinji get into the Ikari Armor and take the fight to the soldiers. It's risky to use that Armor, but we have no choice."

"He's not in the inner keep - he must still be in residential wing." Aoba reported.

Misato rubbed her head _ why did nobody report this until NOW? _

Makoto interrupted her before she could rip into Aoba. "The soldiers have forced open the main gate - they are entering the inner keep!"

Misato sighed "Pass the order for all non-combatants to retreat to the catacombs. The Ikari Guards are to fall back as well and guard the civilians. Ritsuko, put the wards in 'offensive' mode."

Ritsuko nodded. "They should still be able to do that."

(0)

A squad of four Shogunate soldiers made their way cautiously through the maze-like passages of the keep, their katanas at the ready.

A white, smokey wisp drifted into the corridor from around a corner. The lead soldier held up his hand, calling a halt as he eased forward to peer around the corner.

He was almost there when the wisp touched him lightly before coiling around his torso. He froze mid-step. As his body toppled rigidly, the wisp reached out for the remaining soldiers, caressing them gently.

(0)

Misato looked around the War Room. Only Makoto Aoba and Maya were left - everybody else was gone. And those three were sitting tensely, staring at their scrying equipment. Waiting for something to happen. The tension was almost palpable.

"Shit" Misato stood up explosively, "I can't do any more here. I'm going to go get Shinji." Before anybody could protest, she ran out the door.

Once out in the corridor, she drew her sword in one hand, and clutched the spell twister with the other.

(0)

Misato almost ran down the corridor, not slowing as she stepped over the bodies of the frozen soldiers. A wisp of mist reached tentative for her, but she batted it aside with the spell twister. The bizarre piece of metal glowed for a moment, and the wisp retreated.

(0)

Inside the war room, Aoba rubbed his temples. "The scrying spells are almost useless at this point."

Maya nodded. "I just hope.."

There was the sound of voices on the other side of the door to the war room. All three fell silent. Maya made quick warding gesture.

Somebody tried the door. When it did not budge, they started hammering at it.

Makoto released the breath he had been holding, and reached under the table to pull out his sword. "We will try to hold them here. If we can't, retreat to the hall of enchantment - maybe we can lose them there, in all the clutter.

Aoba held out a sword for Maya. She shook her head no. She pronounced a harsh word, and a reddish light limed her hands.

(0)

Gendo was out of breath as he ran into the crystal chamber. He took a moment to catch his breath as Rei continued to float, oblivious.

"Rei, it is time" _ For me to take my rightful place as Lord of Creation. _

Rei landed softly and followed Lord Ikari impassively.

(0)

In the keep, soldiers intercepted a group of a half dozen chamber maids making their way to the lower levels.

As soon as they spotted the soldiers, the two guards with them moved forward to place themselves in their way. The corridor was narrow, so they felt that they had a good chance of slowing the pursuit.

But it was not to be. The leader barked an order, and the two Shogunate soldiers in the forefront crouched down.

The archers behind them loosed their arrows at the guards.

As the guards collapsed, the soldiers sprang to their feet and charged, disemboweling anybody within sword reach.

(0)

"Check the balcony" a group of soldiers were working their way through the residential area.

When they burst through the doors, they were confronted with Shinji sitting passively on the floor, his flute on his lap.

"Target is here!" One of the soldiers yelled excitedly. Shinji didn't even look up. The soldier was quickly joined by two others, and the trio advanced cautiously on the teen. His lack of response made them very nervous.

"Sorry, kid nothing personal" The soldier raised his sword to decapitate the teen when one of his companions let out a scream.

The two remaining soldiers whirled to face Misato pulling a sword out their companion's back. As they raised their weapons, she threw her spell twister at the one further away and lunged at the closer one.

The spell twister clocked the target on the head, sending him staggering.

As Misato fenced with her opponent, the one that she had brained with the spell twister regained his bearing and circled to attack Misato from behind.

Shinji snapped back to awareness, yelling "Misato!" As the soldier attacked. Misato barely managed to dodge the attack. Before the soldier got a second chance, Shinji sprang up and smashed him in the back of the head with his flute.

The soldier staggered forward a step, right into reach of Misato's sword. She didn't waste the opportunity.

She then whirled to face her original opponent, who was bleeding from a deep gash on his arm. Shinji picked up the fallen soldiers katana.

The soldier turned to flee, but was met by a furious Shinji, who used the surprise to slay the more experienced soldier.

Misato looked around at the bodies, then at Shinji, "Come on, we have to get you to the Armor"

Shinji sighed and nodded, letting the sword slip to the ground. As his rage faded, he again slipped into passivity. It was as if anger was his only remaining connection to the world.

(0)

_ Almost there _ Misato and Shinji were trying to sneak along the outside into the repair facility where the Ikari Armor was being stored. Misato was in the lead as they edged along between a row of bushes and the castle wall.

Misato reached out and grasped Shinji's arm, making him stop..

Shinji watched expressionlessly as a pair of Shogunate soldiers walked by. _ Maybe I should just step out there and get it over with. What's the point of all this anyway? _

Once the patrol hadpassed, Misato glanced at Shinji "Come on. And stop brooding - we have to do our duty."

Shinji nodded lethargically.

Misato rounded on him "Do you want all the people in the castle to die?" She hissed.

"Uh, no?"

"Well, they will, unless YOU do something about it. You can think of it as your duty, which it is. But I know the sort of person that you are, Shinji, and I believe that if you take a moment and actually think about what is going on around you, you will realize that you don't want these people to get hurt."

Shinji nodded.

"Just pull yourself out of your funk, Shinji. These are your people. Your friends, coworkers. People who depend on you.."

Misato paused to stare intently at the teen. "You know all this."

"Yeah" Shinji's voice was quiet, but he looked attentive, no longer distracted.

(0)

The rear of the Ikari Keep was quiet - Shogunate soldiers stalked the courtyards in pairs. One would poke any odd clump with a spear, while the second stood ready with a katana to cut down anybody that was flushed out.

It was just clean-up at this point - most of the residents were either dead or fled.

(0)

The Soroyu armor sat slumped under an oak tree, Ritsuko's spell making it almost invisible.

"Mama?" Asuka muttered "Why did you leave?" She stirred inside the armor, eyes opening. "Mama? Where are you?"

A pair of soldiers walked into her field of view. To her eyes, they appeared to be wearing Soroyu colors.

Anger boiled through Asuka "What did you do with my mother?" She yelled.

The soldiers jerked backwards as the Soroyu Armor leaped at them. The second soldier just had time to register that his companion was dead before he was cut in half by Asuka's sword.

"You killed my mother!"

The red Armor charged the concentration of soldiers around the keep.

"You raped my mother!"

Her sword swept through a squad of soldiers. A brave officer tried to ram his spear into Asuka's side, but the weapon shattered on the armor.

"You are responsible! It's all your fault!"

Asuka smashed the officer and continued her attack, all the while screaming imprecations.

The Shogunate forces were being cut to pieces. A mage tried to immobilize the Armor, but Asuka dodged his spell and cleaved him in two.

"That will teach you, you pervert!"

Another mage cast a blasting spell at Asuka. As the dirt exploded under it, the Soroyu armor rolled out of the blast and grabbed the second mage by the leg.

"DIE" Asuka smashed him repeatedly against any available hard surface, including other soldiers.

The soldiers retreat from the keep. If you call dropping your weapons and running a retreat. They wanted nothing to do with the giant red monster.

(0)

Shinji pressed himself against the wall, covered in cold sweat. He was a few steps behind Misato, who was peering at a pair of Shogunate soldiers guarding a door large enough to pass an ox cart.

She turned and whispered, "I think that's our best bet. That delivery door leads to the repair room, where the Ikari Armor is being held."

Misato paused to let Shinji asks any questions, but the teen just nodded mechanically, his jaw clenched tight. She frowned, continuing. "Obviously, we can't get the main door open without somebody coming to investigate, but there is a hatch in the right door that we can sneak in through.

Again the teen nodded. Misato frowned, but before she could whisper anything else, another soldier ran up "The red armor is attacking in the back courtyard! Be prepared!"

Shinji whispered "Asuka? How?".

"We re-animated her."

"Re-animated?"

"Yeah" Misato frowned "The spell lets her fight." _ But it will end up frying her brain. _ She shook herself "I will explain later, there is no time for that now. Concentrate on the here and now."

(0)

"Die, you scum" Asuka struck down another pair of fleeing soldiers when something caught her peripheral vision - It was another Kami Armor, except it was subtly mis-shappen, with a reptilian shape to its head. It was amed with an over-sized katana.

Asuka slashed at it, driving it a step back, "That's for groping me in the hall!"

She dodged as a second Draconic Armor attacked her, ducking under its blow and opening up its abdomen with her broadsword.

She was forced to retreat as several more Armors came from behind the smithy, and another vaulted the outer wall to her left.

(0)

Misato and Shinji stood over the bodies of the two guards, quietly sheathing their swords. Panting slightly, they exchanged a quick nod. Then Misato flung open the small portal in the right door and they burst into the repair room, racing for the Ikari Armor

Shinji swore, pointing to the crystalline material enclosing the Armor.

A yell came from the other side of room as a squad of Shogunate soldiers jumped up from the table where they had been playing cards and ran to intercept.

Misato shoved something hard and jaggedy into Shinji's hand - it was the spell twister. Shinji missed a step as he glanced at Misato in confusion.

"GO!" She pushed him onwards towards the Armor as she turned to face the soldiers, drawing her sword.

Shinji ran the rest of the way to the Armor, almost throwing himself towards it, and pressed the spell twister into the crystal restraining it. The crystal clouded up instantly, and small cracks started to spread quickly all over it.

He glanced backwards to see Misato fending off the four soldiers. But with odds like that, she didn't have long.

The crystal finally shattered with a hollow groan. The soldiers glanced up, one turned to run towards Shinji, but was struck down by Misato.

"Come on, come on." Shinji forced himself to concentrate so that he could meld into the Armor.

Finally, he opened his eyes to look out through the Ikari Armor, only to see one of the soldiers pulling his sword out of Misato's stomach.

"NO!" Shinji lashed out, smashing the last two soldiers, flinging them into the far wall.

"Misato?" He leaned over the woman who was like an older sister to him. "Misato?" He repeated, tears in his eyes.

The woman coughed and motioned him to bend closer. When he did, she smiled and picked herself up enough to kiss the Armor's cheek.

But the effort burst something inside of her. She collapsed in a spreading pool of blood.

(0)

Asuka threw the Soroyu Armor backwards, rolling out of the way as one of the Draconic Armors chopped down where she had been.

_ How many of him am I fighting? _ Asuka pinked another armor on its arm.

So far, she had managed to avoid taking any serious damage, but she was vastly outnumbered, and was constantly being forced to retreat.

Asuka blocked an attack and ducked into the stables. For a few minutes, she was fighting one on one in the narrow building, before a pair of Armors burst through the wall from the coral.

But it gave Asuka enough time to chop an arm off of her opponent _ That's another one down. Pervert. _

(0)

Gendo ran into Tiamat's chamber, almost dragging Rei with him "Quickly! We do not have time to dawdle."

"What's the rush?" Gendo stopped and looked up, to see a gently smiling Ritsuko sitting on a rock, an aura of power glittering around her. "I've been waiting for you."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay – real life kept me busy.

This is the last chapter, I hope you guys liked my take on the characters, and I hope I managed to sneak a few surprises in

I re-edited this chapter – remind me never to write stuff at 2 am – it was horrid! (not that my usual is that much better)

I may write a short epilogue, depending on whether you guys think the fic needs it to tie up loose ends

xtxtxtxtxtxtxtxtxt

Gendo yanked out a dagger. Ritsuko shook her head and smiled wryly. She rose from her perch, lifting a foot up into the air as the air around her crackled with power. "I can't let you do this. You have hurt enough people." A bolt of energy lashed out towards Gendo.

A gust of wind knocked it off target.

Ritsuko glanced at Rei in surprise.

Rei, looking uncomfortable, mouthed the word "duty".

Gendo took advantage of the momentary distraction to throw his dagger, catching the sorceress in white by surprise.

She brought her hand up to her side, feeling wetness. Ritsuko glanced down: blood was spreading along her side, staining her white robe crimson. Gendo's dagger lay where it had dropped, near her foot.

As Ritsuko raised her hand from her side to make another arcane gesture, Gendo quietly said "Rei".

The dagger turned and leaped up, driving up under Ritsuko's ribs and deep into her chest.

_ Am I just a tool, a weapon for Ikari-dono? My earlier avatar... was it also nothing more than a tool, or was it truly alive? _

(0)

Asuka staggered back out of the stable, her right sword blocking a vicious chop at her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Armor waiting in ambush outside as it lunged for her, but she wasn't able to bring her left sword around fast enough o completely deflect the attack. The Katana bit deep into the back of the Soroyu Armors leg.

"Aarg!" Asuka screamed and smashed down on the Armor's head with the sword in her right hand, shearing off part of its head and cheek.

But as she did, her original opponent took advantage of the opening to plunge the tip of its sword into the Armor's flank.

"No!"

Asuka staggered back, her leg dragging, as she took a defensive pose again.

(0)

Makoto looked down at the scroll on his workstation. It was reporting the damage to the Soroyu Armor. Until a few minutes ago, it was blank, but now more and more listing appeared:

Left hamstring damaged

flank pierced

slash to right arm

concussive damage to head

and more

"I can't believe she is still fighting"

At the same time, a banging sounded from the door leading to the hallway, like somebody was trying smash their way in through brute force. Aoba drew his sword. "This is it." He turned to Maya and Makoto and bowed, "It has been an honor serving with you"

Makoto started the spell to send a message to the Soroyu Armor "Asuka" he sent "Shinji is coming. Just hold on"

But he was not certain if the spell got through the jamming as the door burst open and a ball of fire surged in, to be deflected by Maya.

(0)

The Ikari Armor smashed through the gate into the courtyard.

"Asuka!" Shinji ran towards the sound of fighting.

As he rounded the side of the stable, he saw the Soroyu Armor propping itself up against the outer wall with its shattered left arm, as it feebly tried to fend off the Draconic Armors attacking it.

"Asuka!" Shinji screamed in horror.

"No, I can't.." Fury enveloped the teen, as with a animalistic roar, he leaped at the closest opponent, cleaving it in two.

Asuka was almost delirious with pain, her eyes barely focussing as she defended herself. _ He does care _ A rictus of a smile appeared on her face.

(0)

"So it begins"

Gendo made an arcane pass with a small device before plunging his hand into Rei's chest.

She gasped. It was not clear if it was in pain or in pleasure.

The two were still in Tiamat's chamber, with the vast dragon sleeping in the background. Ritsuko's body lay where it had fallen, not ten feet from the pair.

As Gendo twisted his hand inside Rei's body, her form became translucent, and her arms split into white filaments, which reached out from her body up to Tiamat.

(0)

The Ikari armor slammed into another opponent. The Draconic Armors could not match the berserk warriors shear speed and power, but they used their numbers to hold him at bay. They circled him, keeping out of reach, like wolves fighting a bear.

"Yaarh!" The Ikari Armor lunged to attack one. As it dodged backwards, two of the armors behind Shinji darted in to attack.

The Ikari Armor whirled, fending them off, but one of them managed to leave a scratch.

(0)

In Tiamat's chamber, Gendo stood staring up at the sleeping behemoth to which he was linked by a vast array of strands that were once Rei Ayanami.

At a motion from Lord Ikari, The dragon raised its head and opened its eyes to stare down at its captor. _ Humans are so small and weak _ Gendo found that he could see through its eyes. And he comprehended. The world seemed so much simpler. He was a god.

A slow smile spread across Gendo's face.

As he gave small pull with his hands, a black, liquidy smoke started to spill from the dragon's mouth. It spread quickly, washing away anything it touched.

"And so, the Waters Of Chaos are released"

At the same time, Gendo felt a faint connection to the Kami Armors fighting above, catching occasional glimpse from first one, then another.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei's form partially pulled itself together on the escarpment

"Concentrate on the task at hand, Rei" Gendo ordered, giving another tug at the dragon. Nothing happened. "Resume the link." He ordered his tool.

Rei turned and looked at him. All of a sudden, her torso re-congealed into that of a young woman and solidified.

"Aah!" Gendo staggered back, clutching the stump of his arm, his hand having been severed inside Ayanami. "What? Why?" He gasped out.

"I am not your puppet. I am more than just duty"

Her arms re-materialized, and she thew a blast of wind at Gendo, but a finger of the grey liquid lifted up from its pool, absorbing it.

Rei retaliated by flinging a shower of rock shards at Lord Ikari, but again a tentacle of the black liquid intercepts it, dissolving the rocks into a grey liquid again the grey liquid catches the rocks and dissolves the.

Gendo smirked. "You are nothing. A wind Elemental. Doing your duty is your only hope for any meaning in this world." He gestured, directing the Waters of Chaos.

A gust of wind jerked Rei into the air, just in time to avoid being smothered by a tentacle of the liquid.

"Wait, Rei! Return now!" Gendo cried a tone of panic rising in his voice.

Rei ignored him "Shinji-kun needs me", she dissolved back into white tendrils that enmeshed around Tiamat. The dragon's face took on the shape of Rei's, creating a disturbing reptilian hybrid.

The dragon jerked upright. Before Gendo could think of what to do next, her jaws plunged down and bit His Lordship's head off.

Tiamat/Rei turned from the headless corpse and smashed through the rock ceiling. The rock seemed to melt from her touch, dripping behind her in rivulets of grey liquid

(0)

Shinji was barely holding his own. His anger had burned itself out. All he had to sustain him was tired determination.

The three remaining enemy armors circled him. One was lamed, and another had half its face sheared off, but together, they were more than a match for the exhausted teen. His Armor was badly dented, making it slow to respond.

He was careful to stay between his opponents and the Soroyu, which lay slumped on top of a Draconic armor, her remaining hand clutching the dagger protruding from its back

Suddenly, the Ikari staggered and fell _ What? _ It took the tired warrior several moments to realize that what had knocked him off balance was the ground shaking.

Fortunately, the other Armors were equally inconvenienced – they staggered back to the shelter of the stable wall.

With a roar, Tiamat/Rei burst through the ground. Shinji lay where he had fallen, stunned.

The Dragon bit one of the enemy armors on the shoulder and flung it over the outer wall. As Shinji tried to stand, tendrils of Rei snapped off of the dragon and pierced into the Ikari Armor.

As they made contact with Shinji's body, the rivulets of black that dripped from the dragons mouth burst into a flood, enveloping everything, washing away all that it touched.

Unmaking the world.

(0)

"What is happening?" Shinji asked. He stood on a piece of stone that floated in… something, surrounded by pitch black.

Rei appeared out of nowhere, dressed for school, "that is up to you. You are now the god, the creator. What do you wish?" There was nothing supporting her. The whole thing was like some weird dream.

Shinji blinked. Rei was now dressed in a red wedding kimono.

Shinji looked away. When he glanced back, Asuka stood in Rei's place, in the same kimono, looking coquettish. Shinji looked down at his feet in embarrassment. When he looked up, it was Misato in the red kimono.

"No! Shinji yelled.

All three women appeared in front of the confused teen, smiling.

(0)

Maya stood at the edge of the ocean of black. It was a restless, unnatural ocean that continuously tried to reach out past its boundaries, only held in check by the spells cast by the young sorceress.

"They waters are spreading too fast! I don't know how long I can hold them back!" Maya glances behind her at Makoto, to see nothing there except the black waters lapping at her spell. "If only Sempai was here..."

The Waters of Chaos pick up Maya in her protective spell like a soap bubble.

And like a soap bubble, the spell bursts under the weight of the waters, engulfing Maya.

(0)

The Shogun looked up as the tide of Chaos swept towards him "No! It is too early! I am not ready"

(0)

I don't know what I want!" Shinji yelled

A scene flashes into being - delicate music fills the air, a cool breeze wafted across Shinji's brow as he sat on his throne, a scepter in his left hand. An indistinct scantily clad female figure (Asuka? was visible sitting at his right side.

Shinji was smiling and nodding as a supplicant genuflected before him

"No! Shinji yelled again.

(0)

Shinji stood, dressed in armor, a massive, ten foot long sword clutched in his hand, he was on the field of battle, bodies scattered around him, his enemies cowering before him. Misato and Kaoru stood on either flank, guarding his back.

Before the 'phantom Shinji' could even take a step forward, Shinji rejected this scenario.

(0)

Shinji was dressed as a scholar. His gray hair hung loose as he pored over a scroll, He dictated as he examined it, and a student, who looks like Rei, took copious notes.

Again Shinji pushed the images away. "This is not real."

Shinji looked at the figure floating before him. It fluctuated from Rei to Kaoru to Asuka to Misato . "What do you want?"

There was silence.

Finally, in a small voice, Shinji pronounced "I just want... I want to follow my duty, I want to help those I care about"

"What do you want?" The woman asked again, ignoring his response.

"I wish for there to be order." Shinji replied, more forcefully.

"What order?" Misato asked.

"For the world to be as it was. "

"That is all?" Rei asked.

Shinji nodded slightly, "Yes. That's all"

There was a pause, then the figure nodded. "The Sea of Chaos has receded. If you will it, you can return."

"And the other"

"Others?"

"If they will it, can they return?"

A pause, then, the figure nodded again.

(0)

As the blackness of the Sea of Chaos pulled away from the land that it had swallowed, it pulled in on itself, shrinking and congealing

The female figure looked at the diminishing boundaries that enclosed her _ What do I want _ she asked herself Shinji's question _I want... I want to be whole. _

(0)

Shinji lay on the beach next to a heavily bandaged Asuka

As he pulled himself to a sitting position with a pained groan, he glanced at the motionless girl - she was breathing shallowly, her eyes were open, staring off into space, unfocused.

Shinji crawled over and looks down at her. He gently, stroked her cheek.

She did not respond. Her empty eyes did not move from their infinite focus. _ She's gone _

Shinji bent over and kissed her gently on the lips and then, tears streaming down his face, He began to strangle her.

Suddenly, Asuka's hand reached up and brushed against Shinji's face.. he recoiled in horror. _ She's alive? But I almost.. _ Joy warred with self loathing in the teens mind.

(0)

Rei smirked in bemusement at Shinji's horrified expression. _ That will teach the baka to jump to conclusions. _

Rei tossed her head, throwing her hair out of her face. As she did, she caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye. It was red. "How disgusting"


End file.
